Pokemon Fusion Warriors
by PichuAuraGuardian18
Summary: A few years ago, a failed experiment in Pokemon fusion created what is known as the "hybrid." But what happens when a teenager is given the power of "perfect fusion" to take on hybrids and other evils? OC Submissions are closed! 2nd Fanfic!
1. How It All Began, Part 1

**A new story! It's not Advanceshipping, but I hope that you all will still like it! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
><strong>

_In a world where humans and Pok__é__mon live together peacefully, a new evil threatens this long-standing harmony. The only way to stop this evil is for one human and his Pok__é__mon to become one. This is the story of that one human._

**Chapter 1: "How It All Began, Part 1"**

"Aw, come on!"

Sixteen-year-old Seth Burns had a strained look on his face as he ran frantically after the school bus that was speeding several yards ahead of him.

"Wait up! Could ya stop, please?" Seth yelled as his short brown hair blew every which way in the wind.

Seth was currently wearing a navy jacket that he wore open, revealing his white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and red sneakers. Hooked to the collar of his t-shirt was a pair of black sunglasses that he had not thought to put on.

As usual, Seth had woken up late and was now having to chase after the bus so that he could get to his high school, Hoenn High School on time. Believe it or not, however, Seth had actually set his alarm to the right time. There had been just one problem…

"Why did you electrocute my alarm clock?" Seth shouted angrily at his backpack.

Automatically, a small, pale yellow mouse-like creature with large, rhombus-shaped ears with black tips and additional black marks on its neck and tail, a short tail that was shaped a little bit like part of a lightning bolt, pink cheeks, and an extremely small nose that looked almost like a dot popped out of Seth's backpack.

"Pi-pi-pi-chu-pi-chu!" Pichu retorted.

"I don't care if the beeping was annoying you!" Seth spat. "It was to wake me up so that I didn't have to run after the bus! AGAIN!"

"Pi-chu-pi-chu-pi-pi," Pichu said, rolling his eyes as he held onto his sprinting trainer's shoulder.

"Oh, please. How do you know that she'll be able to…," Seth wasn't able to finish due to him suddenly crashing into the now stopped bus's opened door. He then fell backwards to the ground, along with Pichu, who was still holding onto his shoulder.

As he struggled to get back up onto his feet, he rubbed his now throbbing head until he heard a voice like crystal say, "Seth, are you all right?"

Seth's brown eyes widened as he looked up to see a girl about his age with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and light gray eyes staring down at him. She was wearing a pink short-sleeved blouse and a short white skirt, plus a pair of brown sandals.

"Hey, Kelly," Seth said with a sheepish grin. "Guess you saved the day again, huh?"

Kelly Roberts smirked and rolled her eyes. She held out her hand and proceeded to helping Seth back up onto his feet. They then both got onto the bus and once again, the bus began to continue on its way to the school.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you almost missed the bus...<em>again<em>," Kelly said as the two of them walked down the row towards the seat that she had saved for the two of them.

Seth just smiled as they sat down. She still looked pretty, even when she was annoyed with him.

He and Kelly had been best friends ever since the two of them were little. Through the years, he had developed something of a crush on her, but had yet to actually tell her.

Meanwhile, while Seth was deep within his thoughts, Pichu decided that now was the best time to crawl into the blonde teen's lap. As usual, she let him.

"Aww, you are just so sweet!" Kelly squealed as she hugged the Tiny Electric Mouse Pokémon. She then looked at Seth and said, "Why can't you be more like _him_?"

"You mean mischievous, destructive, and the destroyer of all alarm clocks?" Seth inquired sarcastically. "I think I'll pass."

Pichu looked at his trainer with an angry look on his face and sparks of yellow electricity dancing across his cheeks. Seth would've been scared if he wasn't used to his Pokémon's Electric attacks.

"Yeah, yeah, shock me all you want," Seth said to the small Electric-type. Pichu was about to do so when it changed its mind, deciding that it wasn't worth the effort.

Seth then looked at Kelly and asked, "So what's going on today?"

"Well, in case you've forgotten, which I'm sure you have, we have an battle test today in our 4th period Battle Class," Kelly answered knowledgably.

"Oh, great," Seth sighed. "What is it over this time?"

"We're doing single one-on-one battles," Kelly explained. "In order to pass, you have to beat somebody at least once."

"That sounds easy," Seth said, leaning back, shutting his eyes, and putting both hands behind his head.

"How can you say it's easy?" Kelly sputtered in disbelief. "There are a lot of tough trainers in our class, and this is the first time that winning was essential."

"Please," Seth yawned. "You and I both know that you'll win your battle with flying colors. As for me, I think I have a pretty good chance at winning a battle."

"Well, just don't take any risks today, okay?" Kelly cautioned.

"Come on, Kelly. Is it really like me to take risks?" Seth asked.

"Don't make me answer that question," Kelly crossed her arms and a teasing smile appeared on her face. Meanwhile, Pichu snickered at his trainer for his verbal defeat.

Seth groaned and said, "Why didn't I just get a Riolu for my first Pokémon like I wanted to?"

After a quick Thundershock, Seth was now on the floor of the bus and his body was black and smoking. Surprisingly, it had actually hurt a bit.

"Guess he can surprise me sometimes," Seth said, coughing up a puff of smoke while Kelly and Pichu simply laughed at him.

* * *

><p>Later, during 4th Block Battle Class, Seth and Pichu smiled as the air was filled with the sounds that seemed to constantly emanate throughout the class. Explosions.<p>

It was during this class that Seth and the rest of the Pokémon trainers—whether they were actual trainers, coordinators, breeders, watchers, future professors, future gym leaders, rangers, etc.—practiced their battle skills. In other words, it was one of Seth's favorite classes.

At this point, after having witnessed Kelly win her battle, Seth noticed another battle going on, and so he decided to go check it out with Kelly in tow.

On one side of the practice field was a short, bookish-looking kid with dark green hair and thick, wire-framed glasses over his emerald green eyes. He was wearing a collared, long-sleeved white shirt, a red tie, and a pair of khaki pants that were held up by a brown belt. He also had on a pair of dark brown dress shoes. The kid looked extremely nervous.

In contrast, on the other side of the field was a tall, bulky jock with cropped blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a football (either football works, you choose) jersey, blue jeans, and a pair of green tennis shoes. He had an arrogant air and look about him.

"You're going down, kid!" The jock shouted over to the other kid, who began to tremble in fright.

Then, everyone turned to Coach Warren, who everyone had nicknamed "Coach Warzone." He was referring all of the battles in the class. What Seth didn't like about him was that he usually favored the jocks and preps over everyone else.

"Alright, this battle will be between our school's star athlete Nick Stevens," Coach said, gesturing over to the sneering jock. This caused a high amount of people to cheer. "And 'What's-His-Name' over there."

The kid that was actually known as Connor Wilson winced as he got several boos and hisses from the people on Nick's side of the field.

Connor was actually a year or two younger than the other sophomores, but he had skipped a few grades due to him being a genius when it came to the more book-oriented subjects.

"How can they all be such jerks?" Kelly muttered under her breath.

Seth didn't have an answer to her question, so they just continued to watch the battle.

"Okay, bring out your Pokémon!" They all heard the coach yell to the competitors.

"Machoke, time to strike!" Nick said as he threw a Pokéball into the air.

In a flash of blue light, a gray reptilian-looking humanoid creature appeared onto the field. Its body was practically made of muscles. It had red marks on its arms that looked stretched due to its huge muscles. It also wore a pair of black wrestling tights and a large, golden belt with a little red "P" on the buckle.

"Ma-choke!" The Superpower Pokémon roared while flexing its enormous muscles.

Connor's trembling increased at the sight of this muscle-bound reptile. However, he managed to pull out a Pokéball.

"P-P-Porygon, it's your turn!" He said timidly as he tossed the ball to the field.

Instantly, a virtual-looking creature with a pink polyhedral body and a blue stomach materialized onto the field. As it hovered slightly above the field, Seth noticed its blue triangular prism feet and a blue rectangular prism tail. It also had a pink polyhedral head that ended in a blue beak and had hexagon-shaped eyes.

"Machoke versus Porygon! Begin!" Coach yelled to the two trainers.

"Machoke, use your Karate Chop!" Nick blurted out.

Machoke jumped towards Porygon, aiming a glowing hand chop at the Virtual Pokémon.

"Porygon, use Conversion!" Connor instructed.

Porygon quickly used a transmitter to scan the oncoming Machoke. Its surface then glowed and took on a Machoke-like color pattern.

Machoke brought its hand down upon Porygon, who was able to hold against it for a few seconds before being sent flying backwards several feet. Porygon came to a stop after traveling about seven feet backwards.

"Machoke, hit 'em with a Fire Punch!" Nick shouted.

Machoke's hand became cloaked in red-yellow flames as it aimed a punch at Porygon.

"Porygon, use Conversion 2!" Connor ordered.

Porygon scanned Machoke's flaming hand and instantly its body took on a watery-blue color. Machoke's struck Porygon in the nose, but Porygon was only knocked back a few feet. It then turned back to its normal color.

"Okay, Machoke, it's time to use your Scary Face!" Nick sneered.

Machoke nodded and made a scary face that seemed to frighten both Porygon and its trainer.

"Now, use your Cross Chop attack!" Nick said, pointing at the pink geometric creature.

Machoke's forearms glowed white and it crossed its arms to form an "X" with them. It then jumped at the frightened Porygon and hit it with its crossed arms. Porygon was sent skidding across the field until it stopped a few yards away.

"Follow it up with a Vital Throw into the air!" Nick continued.

Machoke quickly ran towards its opponent, grabbed its tail, and then threw it up into the air.

"Porygon!" Connor cried out in fear.

"Take it out with DynamicPunch!" Nick said with an evil grin on his face.

Machoke clenched its fist and then jumped into the air after the Virtual Pokémon. Its fist took on a red glow and red-orange energy seemed to pulse off of it like an explosion. Soon, it punched Porygon and sent it hurtling down towards the ground, where it landed with a loud "_THUD_!"

Machoke landed back onto the ground as the crowd waited to see what happened.

As the dust cloud that resulted from the crash cleared, Porygon could be seen lying on the ground unconscious with swirls in its eyes.

"Porygon is unable to battle!" The coach declared. "Machoke is the winner! Nick once again wins the battle!"

Most of the crowd cheered for the star athlete and his powerful Machoke, while there were a few that felt pity on the sad-looking Connor, namely Seth and Kelly.

"Alright, Porygon. Return," Connor muttered sadly as he held out a Pokéball. The ball fired a red laser at Porygon that caused the Normal-type to disappear back into the device in a flash of red light.

What Connor didn't expect was to suddenly be lifted into the air by the elastic of his underwear by Nick's Machoke.

"You're so pathetic, nerd," Nick taunted him with a sneer. "You should've known that no one has ever defeated my Machoke in a battle."

As Connor began to cry, Nick and a lot of other people began to laugh at the poor boy's misfortune. Sadly, the coach wasn't doing anything about it. He was even chuckling himself!

Nick then looked up at Machoke and said, "Alright, let's see how far this kid can fly. Use your Vital Throw!"

Machoke grunted happily, and just as it was about to throw the kid into the air, a yellow blur came at it and struck it in the face with an iron-hard tail. Machoke stumbled back slightly, causing it to drop Connor to the ground.

"What the…," Nick began before he saw a brown-haired teen standing there, glaring at him. A blonde girl stood behind him and a yellow mouse-like Pokémon stood by his side, looking extremely angry at him.

"Hey, if you're gonna pick on someone, do it to somebody your own size," Seth shouted. "But just leave him alone!"

Immediately, Connor ran behind Seth and continued to cower in fright. This didn't stop Seth from glaring at Nick, however.

"This doesn't concern you, Burns!" Nick spat at him.

"I'd say it does," Seth retorted. "We don't like it when people pick on people that can't defend themselves, right, Pichu?"

"Pi-chu!" Pichu growled. Sparks of yellow electricity began to once again appear around his cheeks.

"Oh, so you think _you _stand a chance against me?" Nick sneered.

"Well, why don't we battle and find out?" Seth asked with smirk.

* * *

><p>Just about everyone gathered around as Seth and Nick prepared to battle it out.<p>

On one side, Nick grinned arrogantly with Machoke flexing by his side. On the other, Seth stood ready with Pichu standing on the ground beside him. Kelly and Connor both sat on a bench behind them.

"Do you seriously think that you can beat my Machoke with that little rat?" Nick called out with a laugh.

Seth smiled as he took a Pokéball from his belt and then enlarged it. "Who said that I was using Pichu?"

He then threw the sphere towards the field and yelled, "Gallade, take a stand!"

In a flash of light, a humanoid-looking creature appeared onto the field. It had a white lower body that consisted of bold rounded hips with strong legs. Its torso was thin and was colored in balance between the green of its upper body and the white of its lower body. Sharp red hornlike protrusions stuck out of its chest and back, and its arms were shaped like tonfas. Its head resembled a gladiator's helmet with its white face, red eyes, and light-teal colored head crest. In addition, there were spikes on the sides of its face.

"Ga-lade!" It said as it took a battle stance, extending one of its arms' elbows and making it look like a deadly blade. The crowd looked at it in awe.

"Begin the match!" The coach said to them.

"Machoke, let's show this poser a thing or two with your Brick Break attack!" Nick ordered.

Machoke's hand glowed white and it ran towards Gallade, aiming a karate chop at it as it ran.

"Gallade, use Teleport," Seth instructed.

As Machoke brought its arm down upon it, Gallade's body took on a multicolored glow and it also became surrounded in light blue vertical lines. It then disappeared, causing to stop and look at where the Blade Pokémon had been in shock.

What the Superpower Pokémon didn't realize was that Gallade had reappeared directly behind it.

"Machoke, look out behind you!" Nick bellowed.

"Gallade, use Signal Beam!" Seth commanded.

Machoke began to turn around, but as it did, the red horns on Gallade's body glowed light purple. A rainbow-colored ball formed in front of its front horn, and it then fired a rainbow-colored beam from the ball at Machoke, sending it flying several feet.

Machoke landed flat on its face after it landed, but it managed to get back up on its feet. It was now glaring at Gallade in what seemed to be a mixture of surprise and hatred.

"Machoke, get back at it with Revenge!" Nick shouted.

Machoke started to run towards Gallade in an angry rage, getting ready to uppercut it.

"Gallade, use Vacuum Wave!" Seth told the Psychic/Fighting-type.

Gallade jumped up into the air and its forearms began to glow white. It then spun around with its head and extended arm-blades facing its opponent and fired a horizontal tornado from its body at it.

Machoke was stopped clean in its tracks by the tornado and had to use all of its strength to avoid being blown away.

Nick growled and then yelled, "Machoke, take it out with Focus Punch!"

Machoke, in its maniac rage, ran at Gallade. Its fist glowed light blue as it prepared to punch.

"Gallade, finish it off with Psycho Cut!" Seth directed.

Both of Gallade's forearms began to glow light blue and they extended in the back. It then leaped towards Machoke, making a slashing motion as they passed one another.

As the two landed with their backs facing each other, only Machoke seemed to be panting while Gallade stayed calm. Suddenly, Machoke tensed up and then fell face-forward to the ground.

"Choke," It groaned as it laid on the ground with swirls in its eyes and a dazed expression on its face.

"Ma-Machoke is…unable to battle?" The coach said in disbelief.

Everyone stared at the unconscious Machoke laying on the ground in front of Nick in shock. Seconds later, they began to cheer loudly for Seth and his Gallade.

"But how?" Nick croaked as he gawked at Seth and Gallade. "Nobody's ever beaten me! Never!"

"Well, I believe I just did," Seth smiled. He then returned Gallade into its Pokéball and Pichu climbed up onto his shoulder before they began to walk off, followed closely by Kelly. The crowd at that point decided to follow the trainer while cheering frantically.

As they continued to walk amongst the applauding crowd who seemed to constantly try to ask him some questions, Seth noticed a guy who was leaning against the wall a good distance away staring at him.

He had short, black hair that he kept under a black fedora and cold-looking brown eyes. He wore a pair of khaki cargo sorts with a wallet on a chain attached to them, black tennis shoes, and a t-shirt that had a picture of a skull with a number 7 in its forehead on it. Around his neck was a class ring with an aquamarine gem in it with a silver thread going through the ring. Seth figured that he was probably a couple of inches taller than him and looked both strong and menacing.

As both of their eyes met, Seth felt a strange and ominous tension in the air between them, almost like they were born to fight one another.

"Hey, Seth!" The tension broke as Seth heard Kelly call his name. He looked to her as she said, "Let's hurry and get to lunch!"

Seth shook his head and gazed over at the wall again, but the guy who had been there was gone.

"Yeah," Seth said, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>As the school bell rang, everyone walked out of Hoenn High School happily, including Seth, Pichu, and Kelly, who were once again walking home together. Although they took the bus in the morning, they liked to walk home in order to talk for a while about the day's events.<p>

However, they had only gone a few feet past the school gate when they suddenly heard a voice call out, "Hey, Seth! Wait up!"

Seth and Kelly turned around, and were surprised to see a panting Connor run up to them.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me from Nick earlier today," Connor said, looking up at the brown-haired teen with a smile.

"No problem," Seth replied with a smile. "It was my pleasure."

"Pi-chu!" Pichu nodded from his trainer's shoulder, happily grinning.

"Hey, Connor," Kelly began. "Did you ever win your battle?"

Connor nodded sadly, "Yeah, some guy felt sorry for me and let me win. I just wish that I could win my own battles for once without any help!"

Connor lowered his head and began to sniffle as tears built up in his eyes, but he stopped when Seth knelt down in front of him.

"Well, that's never going to happen, because you can't win any battle without your Pokémon," Seth said with a serious look on his face. "In order to be a truly great battler, you need to be at one with your Pokémon. You must have one mind with one goal. Only when you are fully in sync with your Pokémon can you bring out your true potential."

Connor and Kelly stared at the trainer in awe. Connor then wiped the tears out of his eyes and said, "You're right. Thank you. I won't stop until I'm one with my Pokémon."

Seth nodded and stood back up with a smile on his face. He and Kelly then waved while the green-haired boy happily ran off with glee.

Seth continued to stand there and watch the boy run off proudly until his train of thought was broken when he heard Kelly say, "You know, that was pretty deep. I never would've expected something like that from you."

"Well, actually, I didn't come up with that myself," Seth admitted. "That was something my dad used to tell me all of the time when I was younger, before he…disappeared."

Kelly looked at her best friend sadly. About five years ago, Seth's dad had disappeared after several failed experiments at the lab where he worked. Since then, Seth had had to grow up on his own.

It was actually quite sad. All Kelly wanted to do was embrace him and hold him until he felt alright, but if she did, then her true feelings for him would be revealed.

For years now, Kelly had developed strong feelings for her best friend, but she was afraid that if she told him, he might not feel the same way and their friendship could possibly end. Their friendship was way more important to her than any feelings of affection.

At that, the three of them proceeded to continue making their way towards their homes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an office many miles away, a man sat in a chair behind a particularly large desk, surrounded by shadows so that no one could see his face.<p>

At the side of the chair was a large, green dinosaur-like creature with an armor-like hide, spikes protruding from the back of its head, neck, shoulders, and the tip of its tail, and several holes at the knees, its back, and four on its chest. Also, there were two blue rhombus-shaped pieces of armor that covered the creature's belly and back, and to add to its menacing appearance, it had fangs in its upper and lower jaws and its fingers and toes were culminating in claws.

Suddenly, a female voice was heard over an intercom saying, "Sir, the three agents that you requested are here."

The man then pushed a button on his chair and said, "Good, send them in."

The door of the office slid open and three figures walked in. The man could not discern their features in the darkness, but he could tell that one was female and the other two were male.

"Sir," The three of them said in unison as they knelt before him.

"Agents Headsmasher, Primrose, and Iceclaw, I have a mission for you," The man stated as he pushed another button. Suddenly, a hologram appeared on his desk. "This device is the target. I have already sent Agent Camouflage after it, and you are to pick it up from him and bring it back to me. Understand?"

"Sir," The three agents nodded. They then stood up and began to walk out of the office.

After they left, the man in the chair chuckled and muttered, "Soon the power that I crave will be mine. The power of perfect fusion."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Chapter Two: "How It All Began, Part 2"<strong>

**So, was it good? Bad? Tell me what you think! Read and Review! And no flames, please!  
><strong>


	2. How It All Began, Part 2

**Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**_  
><em>

_Last time, we were introduced to our hero Seth and his partner, Pichu, along with a few other characters. Then, three agents have been sent on a mission to retrieve a device from another agent who was sent to get it. What are they after and what does their boss hope to gain?_

**Chapter 2: "How It All Began, Part 2"**

After walking home together for about fifteen minutes, Seth and Kelly parted ways at the street corner that divided their streets. Seth went left while Kelly went right.

A few minutes later, Seth and Pichu walked up the steps at the front door and went inside using a spare key under the mat to open the door.

"We're home," Seth sighed as he walked inside. It wasn't like there was anyone else there anyways.

Now, Seth was by no means an only child. He actually had three younger siblings; two twin little sisters who were both fourteen and a younger brother who was ten. However, right now they were with their mother on a business trip in the Kanto Region, and the four of them wouldn't be back for months.

Meanwhile, Seth had of course been left at home alone by himself. Well, not completely by himself.

As Seth slung his backpack to the ground, he took the five Pokéballs from his belt and threw them into the air.

In a flash of light, Gallade and four other Pokémon appeared in front of him.

One was a tailed, bipedal creature with a red body and a yellow flame design on it. Its tail was yellow, and it had a flame at the tip of it. Its thighs, also yellow, were attached to legs that had black shackles on them and red feet with two toes on each of them. Its arms were covered in red, rigid scales, and it had red hands with five fingers on them. It also had another black shackle around its neck, and its back was covered in a row of red spikes that ran down it. The creature had two lumps on its forehead with a flame attached to each one and a yellow beak.

Beside it was a light-gray elephant-like creature with a thick, black band of hide that ran down the length of its back and extended to its trunk, making it kind of look like part of a car tire. It had four short legs with three claws on each leg and a black band around each one of them. It also sported a pair of sharp white tusks and a pair of elongated ears that held stiffly to its sides.

The third one was a purple bat-like creature that flew above the elephant with its four wings. Its upper wings had greenish-blue undersides and two stubby fingers on each one while its lower wings had greenish-blue undersides on the back where one couldn't see them unless they were directly behind them. The bat also had long, pointed ears, constantly bared teeth, and yellow eyes with red pupils.

The last one was a serpent-like creature that was primarily green with a cream-colored underside. It had a yellow collar-like structure that started at its chest and proceeded behind its shoulders. Three palmate leaves grew along its back and tail. It had four short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of its head. It also had narrow red eyes and a sneering face.

"Hey, guys! You ready to enjoy our evening?" Seth asked.

Pichu and the other five Pokémon cheered with glee. Pichu and four of the others ran off into the living room to watch some TV, while the green serpent Pokémon stayed by his side.

Seth bent down to it at eye level and said, "Boys will be boys, right, Servine?"

The only female on his team smirked and gave him a nod of agreement. The two of them then followed after Seth's five rambunctious male Pokémon to join them in watching TV.

* * *

><p>It was around this time that Kelly was staring out the window of her room wistfully as the sun got lower and lower. There was just something tugging at her heart, making her feel depressed.<p>

She knew that right now, Seth was all alone in his house, probably watching TV with his Pokémon. Even with his Pokémon, she knew that he had to feel lonely.

"I wish there was something I could do for him," She said as she gazed at the slowly setting sun. "Something that would make him feel less lonely."

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, causing a happy smile to appear upon her face.

"Maybe, if I made him some cookies, he would not only have a full stomach, but we could also sit together in house! All alone, just the two of us sitting together on the couch by the fireplace," Kelly thought out loud.

A determined expression took a spot on her face as she said, "I'm going to make him the best cookies ever that he won't be able to get enough of! And maybe, he might begin to fall in love with me!"

Kelly squealed excitedly at thought of this occurring. She then ran out of her room and down the stairs as fast as she could in her effort to make her fantasies become a reality.

* * *

><p>Seth had a bored expression on his face as he watched the TV with his Pokémon. He looked up at the digital clock on the TV and saw that it read <em>7:00<em>.

While Pichu sat on his shoulder, Magmar, Donphan, and Gallade sat on the ground in front of him. Crobat was currently hanging from a small chandelier and Servine simply stood away from the others close to a family portrait that was very dear to Seth and his family.

Seth sighed before he noticed the words "_Breaking News_" on the television screen. Intrigued, he decided to turn the volume up.

"_Earlier today, there was another hybrid attack on a small bakery downtown. Police tried to catch these fiends, but they unfortunately escaped. So far, we have still found no way to stop these attacks._"

Seth grimaced as he saw a video of several disfigured humanoids on screen attacking a few policemen and their Pokémon.

For a few years now, there had been more and more hybrids surfacing than ever. They didn't attack small suburban areas like this one, but people and Pokémon still had to be careful.

Hybrids were mutants that had once been human before they were combined with the genes of a Pokémon. They then became disfigured, while gaining enhanced abilities that the Pokémon DNA held within it.

They had been created by the Devon Corporation in hopes of bringing humans and Pokémon together to form a greater power, but after an unknown incident, these monsters had been created. Now, they ran amuck throughout the world, starting with Hoenn, but then moving to other regions like Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova.

What made Seth feel worse was that his own dad had been in charge of the project.

Now, Seth knew that his dad had never meant for this kind of thing to happen, especially back when Mr. Stone was still alive and running the corporation. However, after he died, his son Steven never returned and another man (whose name currently escaped Seth) took over as President. It was around that time when the hybrids first appeared and Seth's dad disappeared in his guilt.

Seth had always wondered if his dad really meant to use the project to just gain more power, or if it was for some other purpose.

His train of thought was soon broken, however, when his Servine decided to knock down the family portrait with one of her vines.

"Servine! Why'd you do that?" Seth scolded as he stood up and walked over to check if the portrait was alright.

The portrait looked perfectly fine, but what really got Seth's attention was the metal device that had been behind it.

"Huh? What's this?" Seth thought out loud as he tried to get a closer look. From what he could tell, it was a thumb print scanner and a small glass screen with a microphone and speaker above it.

"_Thumb print identification, please_," A computerized, female voice suddenly said calmly.

Seth nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard it speak. But then, he shrugged and pressed his thumb against the scanner.

The machine began beeping and then, it said, "_Thank you. Now, password please._"

Seth's eyebrows furrowed. Whatever this was, it had to be his dad's, but what password would he use? Suddenly, a phrase made its way into the sixteen-year-old teen's head.

"_Hitotsu no kokoro, hitotsu no karada, hitotsu no kokoro, hitotsu no mokuhyō_," Seth firmly spoke into the microphone. One mind, one body, one heart, one goal.

A sort of chiming sound emanated from the speaker and then, the voice said, "_Welcome, Seth Burns._"

All of the sudden, part of the wall in front of him began to open up, revealing a little compartment with a small safe in it. The dial on the safe turned out to be a hologram projector, as it suddenly shot a light to the ground and formed a life-sized hologram of a man that Seth knew very well.

"Dad?" Seth said in both awe and shock. The light blue hologram that looked like an older and taller version of him smiled.

"_Hello, son. This is a recording I have left for you in case you ever were to find this secret compartment. If you are hearing this now, it means that I am gone and you found the safe._"

A serious expression then took a place on his virtual dad's face.

"_Listen to me closely now, son. The device that is within this safe is of great importance to all humans and Pok__é__mon. Years ago, as you may recall, I was working on a project that's main goal was to bring people and Pok__é__mon together on a whole new level. However, due to a certain person's greed, a new species of both human and Pok__é__mon that we dubbed hybrids was created due to them wanting greater power._

"_I still wanted to achieve our true goal of bringing people and Pok__é__mon, so I continued my work. And in the end, I surpassed this goal entirely with the perfect fusion._"

As he said this, the safe opened up to reveal a wristwatch-like device that was red in color with a display background of a Pokéball design on its face. Seth took it out and held it up for a closer look as his father continued.

"_This device is called the Armorized Pok__é__Fusion Reactor, or simply the 'Pok__éFuser__' for short. It allows the wearer to become fuse together with six Pok__é__mon at the most to create a more powerful entity. The human and the Pok__é__mon's minds become one, as does their body. _

"_The differences between this device and the hybrids is that for one, the change is easily reversed so that you are able to revert back into your original forms, and also that you hold more power than any known human, Pok__é__mon, or hybrid._

"_Son, you're the only one I can entrust with this device. The temptations of the power that this device offers are just too great for me, but I know that you can handle it. I'll provide you with as much guidance as can with all of the hologram tutorials that I left for you, but there are some things that you will have to find out on your own. Good luck, my son._"

* * *

><p>As the hologram of his father disappeared, Seth's eyes continued to widen after hearing about this device and its capabilities.<p>

This was astounding. But what exactly had his father meant when he said "perfect fusion?"

While Seth continued to think on this, Pichu suddenly tensed up and glared at a certain spot on the ceiling.

The others soon noticed this as well, and Servine proceeded to whack Seth lightly on the cheek with her vine.

"Ow!" Seth rubbed his now red cheek. "What was that for?"

Servine pointed towards the ceiling and after turning to where she pointed, Seth saw a floating, red zigzag stripe.

"Pichu, use Thundershock!" Seth ordered.

"Piiiiiiiiii-chuuuuuuu!" Pichu cried out as he released a bolt of yellow electricity from his cheeks at the floating stripe. As the electricity hit its mark, it caused a humanoid silhouette to appear and then drop down onto the floor in front of him.

Suddenly, a green humanoid came into view on the carpet. It was a human body in a way, but it looked reptilian with its reptile-like face, its skin covered in green scales, and the yellow frills on its head. It also had a tail that was currently curled up into a helix shape, yellow claws on its hands and feet, yellow rings around its eyes, and that same red zigzag stripe on its belly.

Seth felt like he was going to throw up for a moment. It looked like the offspring of a human and a Kecleon. It was a hybrid.

It was then that the Kecleon hybrid looked up at him and snarled before jumping back to the ceiling.

"Give me the watch!" It said in a slimy voice.

Seth looked from the hybrid to the watch and back again before yelling back, "I'm not giving you anything, reptile lips!"

The hybrid growled angrily before opening its mouth and launching a long, sticky pink tongue out at him. Seth luckily was able to react quickly, and just barely dodged the attack. The hybrid then began to jump every which way around the room.

As it stopped at one of the couches, Seth shouted, "Magmar, use Flamethrower!"

Magmar opened his mouth and released a stream of orange-yellow fire from his mouth at the creature.

Unfortunately, the hybrid jumped and dodged the attack, causing the flame to burn a hole in the couch.

"Aw, come on!" Seth said, freaked out that they had just ruined one of his mother's favorite couches. He then glared at the monster angrily and roared, "Servine, grab it with your vines quick!"

Two small pale yellow lights flashed where the yellow collar and Servine's skin met and a pair of green vines the same color as Servine's came out from in between them. Servine then lashed the vines out at the hybrid, but to no avail as it dodged the attack once again.

Seth growled as the hybrid practically gloated at having dodged all of his Pokémon's attacks. Seth had heard that hybrids had the abilities of the Pokémon whose DNA they had within them, but this was just ridiculous. Wait, abilities?

"Hey, ugly! Bet you can't catch me!" Seth teased before running out the front door.

"Why you little!" The hybrid said, completely steamed. It then crawled on the ceiling after the teen until it got outside and climbed up onto the roof.

"Give me it!" The hybrid shrieked.

"Well, since you asked, I'll be happy to oblige!" Seth smirked. "Donphan, use Mud-Slap!"

Donphan immediately slammed his tusks into the ground and then pulled them up, throwing two balls of brown mud at the Kecleon hybrid.

"AHH! MY EYES!" The hybrid screamed as it tried to rub the mud out of its eyes.

"Now, Servine, use Leaf Tornado!" Seth told the Grass-type.

Servine nodded before jumping and spinning on her head with her tail straight up into the air. She then began spinning her body and a large light green, green, and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside of it appeared around the end of her tail and spun around with her. Servine then spun around on her side and caught the blinded hybrid inside of the tornado. The tornado then separated from the air, moved back into an upward position, and floated up into the air. The tornado then crashed into the ground, crushing the hybrid against the front lawn.

"Crobat, follow it up with Air Slash!" Seth continued.

Crobat's wings glowed light blue and it flapped them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at the hybrid. The hybrid continued to scream in pain as the saws pelted into its back.

"Alright, Pichu! Let's end this with Volt Tackle!" Seth yelled.

"Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi," Pichu chanted as he ran towards the hybrid with his body now surrounded by golden electricity that made his body seem black and white. As he tackled the hybrid in the stomach, the hybrid was suddenly sent flying into the air until it was completely out of sight.

Seth and all six of his Pokémon panted in relief after finally getting rid of the reptilian menace.

"Good job, guys," Seth said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Seth then looked down at the watch in his hand. Was it really that important for a hybrid to come and try to take it? If it really was, than it had to be kept safe no matter what.

Seth then decided to put the watch onto his left wrist. As he did, the watch glowed for a moment before the glow faded away just as quick.

"Weird," Seth said with a shrug. With that, he and his Pokémon decided to go back inside.

* * *

><p>What Seth didn't know was that he had been watched during the entire fight by three cloaked figures nearby.<p>

One of the figures took out a com-link and said into it, "Sir, Agent Camouflage has failed."

There was a growl of anger on the other line before a deep voice said, "Fine. Do whatever's necessary to get that device, understand?"

"Yes, sir," The figure nodded before putting the communication device away. They then looked back at Seth's house with a contemplative look on their face.

"What should we do now?" One of the two other figures asked.

The figure thought for a moment before their eyes widened at the sight of someone walking down the sidewalk a short distance away. Whoever they were, they seemed to be heading straight towards the Burns house.

The figure sneered and then chuckled. "Plan B."

* * *

><p>It looked like it was starting to get dark as Kelly walked down the sidewalk towards Seth's house. In her hands, she was carrying a basket full of treats that she had worked long and hard on just for her best friend.<p>

Strangely enough, however, she now wore a sleeveless teal-colored top with her white skirt, and she had let her hair down.

'_I really hope he likes these_,' She thought as she walked. '_And I really hope that he likes my hair._'

Throughout all of the years that they had known each other, Seth had not once seen her with her hair down. She would usually have it in a ponytail, or when she was a lot younger, she had it in pigtails.

Although, she really wondered if he would even notice her new hair style. Seth had always been a little dense when it came to that sort of thing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when all of the sudden, she heard a rustling in the bushes close by.

"Huh? Is someone there?" She whispered, feeling uneasy. She reached down towards her bag and attempted to grab one of her Pokéballs.

But before she could even pull one out, a black blur jumped out of the bushes and landed right in front of her.

Her eyes widened in fear and she dropped her basket.

* * *

><p>Seth scratched the back of his head in distress. The fight with that hybrid had just about destroyed the entire living room.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Seth asked Pichu, who shrugged in response.

"Thanks, you're a real help," Seth said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, though, the watch he now wore on his wrist began to beep and glow.

"Huh?" Seth said as he lifted his wrist up to look at the device.

"_Hybrid detected_," A computerized voice from the watch said as it beeped and glowed.

"Hybrid detected?" Seth repeated. He had begun to scratch the back of his head in confusion when he abruptly heard a girl's scream come from outside. It kind of sounded familiar…

"Kelly!" Seth's eyes widened at realization. He ran outside as fast as he could with Pichu right behind him until he saw a torn-up basket on the ground with a few broken cookies on the ground next to it.

As he frantically tried to figure out what happened, he noticed a note lying on top of the basket. He picked it up, and he suddenly looked fearful.

"If you want to see your friend again, come to this address and bring the device," Seth read. He looked up the street, wondering what he should do.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Chapter 3: "How It All Began, Part 3"<strong>

**R****ead & Review!**** I hope you guys liked it!****  
><strong>


	3. How It All Began, Part 3

**Here's Chapter 3! I hope you guys like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**_  
><em>

_In the last chapter, we learned more about Seth, his family, and his team of Pok__é__mon. Kelly set out to try and cheer up her best friend. Seth finds a device that his father created that supposed to achieve "perfect fusion." He is attacked by a hybrid, but manages to defeat it with the help of Pichu and the others. Then, Kelly is attacked and kidnapped. Will Seth be able to save her?_

**Chapter 3: "How It All Began, Part 3"**

Sweat ran down Seth's brow as he ran down the sidewalk. Inside of him was an unquenchable fear.

On his shoulder, Pichu looked just as scared. Both of them knew that they had to find their friend. They had to save Kelly.

Before Seth had left, he had returned all of his Pokémon except Pichu back into their Pokéballs. This was just in case things got rough. Seth had a feeling that if one hybrid attacked him earlier, than there was a possibility that it wasn't the only one.

Now, where was that address again? Seth skidded to a stop and took out the note that he had picked up earlier.

"Okay, that's just a couple blocks from here," Seth said after confirming the address. If there was one town he knew best, it was Rustboro City.

Seth then looked over at the small Electric Mouse Pokémon and said, "Let's keep moving, Pichu!"

"Pi-chu!" Pichu nodded in full agreement.

With that, the two of them continued their search for their missing friend.

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Kelly shrieked as she struggled to break free of the thick ropes that currently entangled her.<p>

She was currently in a dark alley with three cloaked figures. She could tell that two of them were males and one of them was female, but they looked quite strange.

One of them was huge, possibly almost 7 feet tall. He looked extremely tough, and not just because of his attitude. When he had carried her, his had felt extremely rough, almost like rock. And was that a tail?

The other male was about average-sized, but he seemed to be wearing a collar of some kind. His nails were also strange. They were more like extremely sharp and powerful claws. And he had a tail, too?

But if anything, the female cloaked figure was even stranger. For one, she must have had a really big hairdo, because the hood made it look like she had "V"-shaped hair. Plus, she had a…tail. Seriously, what's with all of these tails?

Suddenly, Kelly heard the three figures began to whisper to one another.

"She's really starting to get on my nerves," The large male said in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Yeah, can't we just take care of her already?" The other male said as he sharpened his claws against a brick wall.

"No," The female said with a purr. "We need her in order to get Burns' device."

Kelly's eyes widened as she heard the woman say her best friend's last name.

'_Burns? What do they want from Seth?_' Kelly thought, slightly worried.

"How do you even know that he's gonna show up?" The collared one snapped. "For all we know, he may chicken out!"

"He won't," The female's lip curled. "During his battle with Camouflage, I could tell that his personality is exactly like his father's."

'_His father?_' Kelly had a confused look on her face. '_Does this have something to Seth's dad?_'

"Not only that," Kelly's eyes narrowed as she heard the woman begin to speak again.

The woman then looked at her and smiled sinisterly. "From the looks of this girl, she's very important to him. He'll come for her. It's only a matter of time."

Kelly's eyes went wider than ever as she finally got a glimpse of one of her captors' faces. She wanted to scream, but she was too scared to do so.

"But what do we do about them once we get the device?" The large man asked.

"What else?" The woman said as she held up a hand. Suddenly, a black-and-purple ball of shadowy energy formed upon the palm of her hand. She thrust her hand towards one of the brick walls, firing the orb at it. As the orb struck the wall, a small explosion occurred, leaving a massive hole in the wall. Kelly knew that she scream now.

* * *

><p>Seth was running as fast as he could when he suddenly stopped in front of a large, abandoned building.<p>

It was about two-stories tall and was an aged gray color. It was completely covered in dark green moss and about half of the windows were half-shattered.

Still, despite the building's looks, it rang a familiar twang in Seth's mind. Where had he seen this building before?

He continued to mull this over in his mind until he heard a scream come from an alley nearby.

"Kelly!" Seth yelled as he ran towards the source of his friend's distressed scream.

Seth, along with Pichu, continued running until they reached the alley, where the teen immediately put on the brakes.

Seth saw his friend tied up and sitting on the ground, surrounded by three people wearing black cloaks.

"Ah, so you came," The figure in the middle, clearly female, mewed with happiness. "Good. Now, the device if you please."

Seth simply glared back and replied, "First, I want to see what you really look like, _hybrid_."

"Pi-pi-chu!" Pichu nodded angrily while pointing at the three figures.

'_Hybrid?_' Kelly nervously looked up at her captors who were all now chuckling menacingly.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," The female purred as she and her accomplices reached up and pulled off their cloaks.

Seth couldn't believe his eyes as he saw what the hybrids really looked like.

The largest one (and possibly the ugliest) had dark gray skin, red eyes, and a tail with a blue stripe on it. He looked strong and had a reptilian look to him as well. There were blue stripes on both its knees and wrists with spikes on each knee. There was a blue collar around his neck with two spikes on it. He also had a blue, dome-shaped head with spikes on the sides and back of his head.

The second male's body was covered in bluish-black fur and he had two short red tails. He wore a red crown, a red collar, and had a yellow gem on his forehead. In addition, he had three claws on each hand.

The female had tan skin and pointed, whisker-like protrusions of the sides of her face. What some people may have thought as hair was really two large, purple ears with three tufts of fur at the tip of each one. Around her neck was a purple ruff-like collar with spherical extensions around it. She also had a thin tail with a purple flower-like tuff of hair on the end of it. She also seemed to be wearing some kind of short dress that was the same color purple as her ears.

"So, what do you think?" The Delcatty hybrid asked with a curled lip. "My companions' names are Headsmasher and Iceclaw. And you may call me Primrose."

Seth and Pichu cringed at the sight of the hybrids. Primrose's sinister smile changed to a serious and angry expression.

"Hideous, right? Well, you can blame your father for that," She said with distaste in her mouth.

"What do you know about my father?" Seth growled.

"I know that he turned us into the monsters that we are now," Primrose answered. "We were once normal, like you, but then because of his experiments, we became nothing but mutants in both the human world and the Pokémon world.

"But enough with the past. Let's get down to business. Give us the device."

Seth looked down at the PokéFuser. How could so much trouble come from such a small device?

"Seth, don't do it!" Kelly shouted with worry in her voice.

"Silence, you insolent girl!" Primrose shrieked. She then turned around, opened her mouth, and released a sonic blast at Kelly, who screamed as the sonic waves hit her.

Seth and Pichu looked on in shock as Kelly was hit by the Echoed Voice attack. Then, a sudden anger began to rise within them.

"Alright, if you're not going to give it to us, we'll just have to take it from you!" Primrose yelled. "Headsmasher, Iceclaw, take it from him!"

With that, the Rampardos and Weavile hybrids jumped at Seth, both launching powerful attacks.

Headsmasher's skull and eyes glowed blue and he became surrounded in a light blue reflective shield. He then aimed his head at Seth as he charged straight towards the teenage boy.

Iceclaw's claws took on a sinister red glow as he ran at Seth and prepared to slash.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion in Seth's point of view as the two threatening forces came rushing towards him. In just a few seconds, he was going to be flattened into a pancake. Plus, Kelly was in great danger and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Just as he closed his eyes in preparation for the inevitable, he heard a computerized voice say, "_Threat to user imminent. Activating fusion mode._"

Suddenly, the watch began to light up in a bright white light, eventually engulfing both Seth and Pichu within it. The hybrids immediately stopped their attack.

"No! He's activated the device!" Primrose screamed.

As the light faded, Kelly and the three hybrids' eyes widened at what they saw.

Standing in the place where the brown-haired trainer had once been was a figure that seemed to emanate intense power.

He was slightly taller than Seth, had a more muscular physique, and his body was covered in the kind of armor that you would see on a knight.

The armor protecting his legs was green and seemed to have leaf designs on it. He wore a strap over his chest that seemed to be made up of Crobat's four wings. The strap was attached to a scabbard on his back that looked to hold a sword within it.

His body armor seemed to resemble the black hide of a Donphan, along with the black shoulder pads that were like the Armor Pokémon's ears. His left arm was red with yellow flame designs on it. His right arm was white with a single dark green stripe that went down from his shoulder to his wrist.

To top it all off, he had a golden-yellow helmet on with a flat, rhombus-shaped attachments on each side that looked like Pichu's ears and a visor that showed the figure's glowing white eyes. The helmet seemed to be a mix between a knight's helmet and a motorcyclist's helmet.

"What happened?" Headsmasher blurted out in disbelief.

"Is that the…," Iceclaw began, stammering and shaking with fright. "…p-perfect fusion?"

"Seth?" Kelly said softly as she looked upon the figure in astonishment.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Seth opened his eyes, he seemed to be floating around in some sort of astral plane.<p>

"Huh? Where am I?" Seth thought out loud as he looked around at his surroundings. He then noticed that his partner wasn't on his shoulder anymore.

"Hey, Pichu! Where are you?" Seth called out.

"_I'm right here, dude_." A voice answered.

Seth did a double take and quickly turned to see Pichu floating there behind him, along with Magmar, Donphan, Crobat, Gallade, and Servine.

"Did you just…did you just…," Seth stammered in utter disbelief.

"_Yeah, I talked. So what?_" Pichu said a bit snootily. "_We're fused together, aren't we?_"

"Wait, the PokéFuser did this?" Seth inquired. "Geez, my dad wasn't kidding. But why can't I see what's going on?"

"_I think that we all have to kind of become one or something_," Servine said coolly.

"Okay, how do we do that?" Seth asked.

"_We were hoping you would know_," Magmar sheepishly replied.

Seth face palmed himself. What were they going to do now?

"_Seth, don't you remember what your father used to tell you_?" He suddenly heard another voice say.

He turned to Gallade, who seemed to be the only Pokémon of Seth's that was truly calm in this situation.

Seth closed his eyes and smiled. "One mind, one body, one heart, one goal. I never really understood what he meant when I was little, but I do now. It means that one goal can bind people together in mind, body, and soul."

A determined glimmer appeared in Seth's eyes as he said, "And that goal right now is to save Kelly. You guys ready?"

"_Ready!_" All of his Pokémon said with excitement.

"Then, let's go," Seth stated. Suddenly, a bright light flashed, causing Seth's vision to blur once again.

* * *

><p>As soon as things got focused again, Seth found himself in the alley again. He soon noticed that Kelly and the three hybrids were looking at him a bit funny.<p>

"What? Is something wrong?" Seth asked them. Something thing didn't sound right when he spoke, however. His voice was different. It was slightly deeper and a lot cooler sounding.

Then, when Seth looked down at his armor-covered body, he knew that he really had fusioned.

"Oh, this is too cool," He said as he looked at the hybrids with a gleam in his eye. It was time for some payback.

As for the hybrids, they were thinking the opposite as they looked upon the fusioned warrior.

"Uh, what should we do, Primrose?" Headsmasher asked the Delcatty hybrid.

Primrose trembled greatly with fright as she stuttered, "W-well, d-don't j-just st-stand there! Take him out!"

"If you say so," Iceclaw gulped. He then put his hands together and formed a glowing light blue ball of ice in between them. As he fired the ball of ice at Seth, he yelled, "Ice Shard!"

Kelly gasped as the ball headed straight for her friend. Then, just as it was about to hit him, Seth held out his left hand and caught it.

"Is that the best you've got?" Seth said as his hand suddenly lit up in flames, melting the ball of ice instantly.

The hybrids' eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Then, Headsmasher started to become extremely angry.

"Let's see how you like this one! Rock Slide!" The brutish Rampardos hybrid snarled as white rings of energy began to appear above his body. He raised his arms up and large gray boulders came out of the ripples of energy. The boulders then started to fall and rain down upon Seth.

"Seth!" Kelly cried out in anguish. She was surprised, however, when Seth held up his right hand and fired a bolt of electricity that destroyed all of the boulders, immediately turning them into dust.

"Not even close," Seth chuckled as Headsmasher just continued to turn red in anger.

"Oh, yeah? Well, then, punk, try my Head Smash!" Headsmasher yelled in unquenchable anger.

Headsmasher's body became surrounded by a whitish-blue aura, making it seem black and white. He then shot at Seth with his head pointed at him.

Now, it looked like Seth was a goner. Even if he had been able to stop those attacks, he wouldn't be able to stop a rampaging, hulking monster from charging him and flattening him like a pancake, would he?

Apparently, he could, because when Headsmasher came close to slamming into him, Seth held out both of his hands and caught him.

"But that's not possible!" Iceclaw exclaimed.

"It is with Donphan strength," Seth said as he suddenly lifted Headsmasher up above his head and into the air. He then threw the hybrid high up into the air before the brute fell back down to the ground several yards away.

"Okay," Seth said as he took out his sword. It was quite sharp and powerful-looking with a dark green hilt. The blade had some green tint to it as well. "Who's next?"

At this point, Iceclaw looked mad, considering that Seth had completely thrashed his teammate. With claws as sharp as ever, Iceclaw leapt at Seth in a mad rage.

Seth, however, simply ran at his with his blade ready and the two began to fight claw to blade.

Kelly was amazed at Seth's swordsmanship. It reminded her of the fluid and skillful movements of the brown-haired trainer's Gallade as he blocked and parried every move that Iceclaw made.

"Close Combat!" Seth yelled. He then began to repeatedly attack Iceclaw with a lightning fast barrage of sword strikes and blows.

As soon as he finished attacking, Iceclaw's body was covered in bruises and scrapes. Seth then prepared his final attack on the Weavile hybrid. His left arm took on a fierce fiery glow, and Seth pulled back his fist before bringing it forward and releasing an orange-yellow stream of flame from his hand at the hybrid.

The power of the attack immediately sent Iceclaw flying backwards until he went straight through the brick wall behind Kelly and Primrose.

Primrose's eyes were as wide as they could be as she turned back towards Seth, who looked both angry and surging with power.

"Now I will show you just what happens to those who attack my friends," Seth said angrily.

He then began to run at the Delcatty hybrid at an extremely high speed, and as he ran, his sword began to take on a light blue glow.

"Taste the fury of my blade!" Seth said as he slashed at her. "Psycho Cut!"

The slash sent a light blue crescent of energy from the sword at Primrose. As the crescent hit her, she was sent hurtling back towards the brick wall where she struck the bricks and went straight through them as if they weren't even there. In fact, she went through several buildings until she finally landed against a wall made of tempered steel, which she left a huge dent in.

Kelly turned and looked at her friend in astonishment. She then noticed Seth walk up to her with his sword still drawn.

"Hold still" was all she heard him say before he slashed his sword at her.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the end, but then, as she took a peek to see if she was dead or not, she was shocked to see that the ropes had been cleanly cut through. Not only that, but there was also not a scratch on her.

Seth was heavily panting as he returned his sword into its sheath. His body then took on a fierce glow, causing Kelly to have to close her eyes.

When she opened them, she saw her friend standing there, back to normal with Pichu sitting on his shoulder. He was still breathing heavily until he suddenly fell to ground and into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>At the same time, neither Seth nor Kelly noticed someone watching them at a distance.<p>

"Interesting. Very interesting," He said as he watched the blonde girl help her friend up. "There is finally a worthy opponent to test my skills against. Perfect timing, too."

* * *

><p>As Seth opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself in his bed and that it was daylight outside.<p>

"Huh?" He murmured with a very confused look on his face.

"Pi-chu!" He suddenly heard a familiar voice call out to him. He turned to see his Pichu running up and jumping on top of him happily. Behind the Electric Mouse Pokémon was Kelly and the rest of his Pokémon.

"Hey there, buddy," He said as he rubbed Pichu's head. He then looked up to see Kelly smiling down at him.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake," She said calmly.

"Ugh," Seth rubbed his aching head. "What's today?"

"Saturday," Kelly replied. She then turned around and surprised him by saying, "Thanks again for last night. That was really brave of you."

Seth was glad that she currently had her back turned. Otherwise, she would have seen that he was blushing such a fierce red that even his Magmar was jealous.

"So." Seth practically jumped when she turned around. "You want to tell me more about that watch?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dark office, the three hybrids were covered in bruises and completely scared out of their wits as they stood in front of their boss and his Tyranitar.<p>

"He was just so scary!"

"And extremely powerful!"

"We didn't have a chance!"

"Silence!" Their boss said angrily. "I don't want to hear it! All I know is that you failed, and I won't stand for any failure! Tyranitar, take care of them!"

There were three loud screams as Tyranitar opened its mouth and fired a powerful blast of red energy surrounded by white energy. As the smoke from the blast cleared, the only thing that remained of the hybrids was dust.

The man in the chair then began to chuckle. "So, the boy has discovered how to use the device, huh? Well, he really doesn't know who he's messing with."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Chapter 4: "Becoming A Hero"<strong>

**And there you have it! Chapter 3! I hope you guys like this concept of fusion. It's a bit different than what we normally think about in the terms of Pokemon fusion, but I like it and I hope you do too. Read & Review!**

**Now, Seth will be dealing with hybrids for the first little bit, but I will have him face fusion warriors as well pretty soon. Plus, there will be more Pokemon battles as well. So, if you want to submit an OC, here's what I need:**

**Name: Doesn't have to have a last name, but it would help.**

**Age: Can be any age you want, just as long as they're not too young or too old.**

**Gender: Pretty much explains itself. Would be nice if I could get a few female OCs as well, though.**

**Grade: This is for if your character is still in any sort of school, whether it be high school, college, etc. This is an optional one though, so don't worry about it.**

**Side: Is your character good, evil, or somewhere in between? What's his or her motive? Do they hope to gain anything? Stuff like that.**

**Personality/Attitude: Try not to do Mary Sues/Gary Stus. Try to make them as unique as possible. **

**Characteristics: Hair color and style, eye color, complexion (tanned, pale, etc.), height (tall or short compared to Seth), weight (a bit large, skinny, etc.)**

**Pokemon: This fanfic will include old fashioned Pokemon battles as well as fusion battles, so I need to know what Pokemon you use. The limit is six Pokemon due to the fusions. And no legendaries, please! I'm even not using legendaries for mine, but I come up with some use for the legendaries later, so watch for that! In the case of the Pokemon, I need their species name, their nicknames if they have any, moves that they can use, their ability in case they can have more than one, personality, and their gender.**

**Fusion Warrior: In my fic, the fusion warriors are formed to look like certain kinds of warriors. For example, mine's a knight, but you can create your own kind of warrior if you want! And it doesn't have to be an old-fashioned warrior! You can make yours a high tech soldier if you want! Also, I need to know where on your body your Pokemon go! If you don't know what this means, here's how I laid out my fusion:**

**Head/Helmet: Pichu**

**Chest Armor: Donphan/Crobat**

**Left Arm Armor: Magmar**

**Right Arm Armor: Gallade**

**Leg Armor: Servine**

**But you don't have to be so specific on the dividing them like I did! You can mix them together in different spots if you want! As well, I need to also know what kind of weapon(s) your warrior uses, kind of like how my guy uses a Gallade medieval arming sword. Be creative with this one and tell me what it is used for! **

**Also, I am going to be having these warriors use special moves known as fusion moves where you combing the aspects of two or more of your six Pokemon's attacks/types to make a new and unique move. However, I'll give you more of an example of this in a few chapters!**

**PokeFuser Shape: Last, but not least, I need to know what form your PokeFuser is in the shape of! Mine is a watch, but yours can be just about anything! For example, it could a necklace, a bracelet, etc. It really just needs to be something that your character wears or has on them.**

**Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I can't wait to write more! Until then, see ya!  
><strong>


	4. Becoming A Hero

**Hey, guys! Finally got chapter 4 up! Hope ya like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**_  
><em>

_Last time, we saw Seth fusion for the first time to save his best friend Kelly. But how exactly does he become a hero? Find out in this chapter of "Pok__é__mon Fusion Warriors!"_

**Chapter 4: "Becoming A Hero"**

"So, let me get this straight. Your dad created a device that allows the perfect fusion of Pokémon and humans, and that watch is it?"

Seth and Pichu grimaced as Kelly continued to pester them on their way to school. Seth had been lucky that Kelly had allowed him to rest more over the weekend after the events of the previous Friday, but now there was no escaping her questions after she forced him to walk to school with her.

"Yes," Seth answered rather begrudgingly.

"So how come you haven't taken it off?" Kelly asked.

Seth looked down at the red watch on his wrist. This had all started when he put on this amazing device. However, there was one downside to it…

"I can't," Seth sighed. "Apparently, my dad didn't tell me that once I put this thing on, it won't come off. It's locked onto my wrist."

"Wow," Kelly said in awe. For some reason, she was the most interested in the PokéFuser out of the two of them.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Kelly inquired.

Seth raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, with that kind of power, you could really help a lot of people," Kelly explicated.

"Oh, no!" Seth said, holding out his hands and shaking his head. "I'm no hero. That was just a one-time deal to save you. We're not fighting anymore hybrids. Right, Pichu?"

"Pi-pi-chu!" Pichu, who was currently sitting on his trainer's shoulder, nodded in complete agreement with his trainer

"Oh, come on!" Kelly said irritably. "You were amazing last night when you beat up those hybrids!"

Seth smirked. "You think I'm _amazing_?"

"That's not what I meant!" Kelly snapped, now blushing furiously.

She then looked at him seriously and said, "Look, those hybrids last night were after that device that your dad invented. They probably aren't the only ones. And now that it's on _your_ wrist, they're going to come after _you._ You might as well be prepared when they do."

Seth opened his mouth to respond, but found that he couldn't. He was dumbfounded. What she was saying did make some sense.

Seth looked over at Pichu for some help, but the Tiny Electric Mouse Pokémon just shrugged.

Seth sighed and said, "Can we talk about this later? We've got class soon."

Kelly gave him what he liked to call "The Evil Eye," making the brown-haired trainer feel extremely uneasy, but then, she breathed and replied, "Fine. Let's go."

Seth, feeling relieved that they could temporarily put this matter to rest, practically ran to class with happiness. Meanwhile, Kelly had a look on her face that said that she wasn't going to give up easily.

* * *

><p>The same could be said for a certain president of the Devon Corporation, Maxwell Shade, as he sat in the usual darkness of his office with only his Tyranitar for company.<p>

There was silence as he sat there in darkness, thinking hard about the past Friday's events. Three of his most promising hybrid recruits had failed him in getting him the fusion device invented by the famous inventor and former employee of the Devon Corporation, Ethan Burns. And now, the device was in the hands of Burns' son, who had used it to easily defeat his minions. Without that device, he would never be able to achieve the perfect fusion that he so desired.

His train of thought was suddenly derailed when the voice of his secretary said over the intercom, "Sir, there's someone here to see you."

"Send them in," Maxwell said with a sigh.

As his door slid open and a figure walked in, President Shade was a bit surprised at what he saw.

"I hear that you're looking for someone for a job," The figure said in a deep, rumbling voice. "I'm here to offer my services."

Maxwell's expression quickly turned from confusion into one of elation.

"You're hired."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Burns!"<p>

Seth's head rose from his desk as he looked up at his Pokémon Training Knowledge Class teacher, Miss Roxanne Mason, who was also the Gym Leader of the Rustboro City Gym.

She had taupe-colored hair tied into long pigtails and red eyes. She wore a long-sleeved gray blouse, a pink bow around her neck, and pink stockings. She was pretty young, maybe in her early twenties, but she looked just as intimidating as any other teacher that they had.

She had a stern look on her face as she looked down at the trainer.

"Now that I have your attention, would you care to answer the question I just asked?" She asked.

"Uh," Seth said as he scratched his head. "What was the question?"

Roxanne pinched her fingers against her forehead in frustration. She then let out a loud breathe and said, "The question was: 'What two types are strong against Dragon-types?'"

Seth put his hand to his chin as he tried to come up with the answer to her question. In a battle, Seth probably would have known the answer to this easily, but there was just something about the boring atmosphere of a classroom that made him go blank. This was exactly the reason why he was currently making a C in this class. If it wasn't for Kelly's tutoring sessions with him, he probably would have been making an F right now.

'_Let's see,_' Seth thought. '_I know that Dragon-types beat their own type, but what was that other type?_'

Everyone began to chuckle as Seth struggled to figure it out while Kelly and Pichu just groaned.

Luckily for Seth, however, he was saved by the bell as school ended. Seth, in a rush, grabbed his things and ran out of the classroom before Roxanne could make him answer the question.

* * *

><p>"You really need to start studying," Kelly said after she finally caught up to her friend.<p>

"I know, I know," Seth said as they began to walk home in the bright sun of the afternoon. "I've just never been good at remembering stuff like that in a classroom setting like that."

"Then where are you good at remembering information?" Kelly asked.

Before Seth could answer her, the PokéFuser started flashing and said, "_Hybrid detected._"

"Huh?" Seth said as he looked down at watch. Suddenly, there was a loud "_CRASH_!" and then they heard multiple loud screams and shouts. Seth and Kelly, along with Pichu, looked towards the source of the sounds just a short distance away.

The air was currently full of dust, but when it finally cleared, they saw a large, blue, hunchbacked reptilian-humanoid mix that was at least seven feet tall standing menacingly in the road.

He had medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves, arms that were longer than his legs, a thick medium-length tail, and sharp claws on both his hands and feet. There were also tall, conical red spikes all over his body and a series of olive-colored, football-shaped scutes running across his belly.

To top it all off, its head was brightly colored red with several blunt horns and spikes jutting out everywhere, and also a blunt, brutal snout and small, fang-like protrusions sprouting from its jaws. What were really scary about him were his ferocious-looking, pale yellow irises that seemed to glare at everything they looked at. It was kind of hard to tell due to his monstrous looks, but Seth could see a few human features in the dragon-like monster.

Seth growled and practically spat out the word, "Hybrid."

A glint suddenly appeared in Kelly's eye, along with a sly smirk.

"You know," She began, "this would be a great time to use that watch of yours to fusion and be a hero by stopping this guy."

What surprised her, and sort of infuriated her, was when Seth replied, "No, I think me and my Pokémon can handle this one. Right, Pichu?"

Pichu nodded and a smirk appeared on his face. Seth then took a Pokéball from his belt and threw it into the air, yelling, "Magmar, take a stand!"

In a flash of light, the red Spitfire Pokémon appeared on the ground in front of him. As it saw its opponent, its tail-flame seemed to grow larger in anticipation.

"Magmar, use Flamethrower!" Seth ordered.

Magmar opened its mouth and released a stream of orange-yellow flame from it at the Druddigon hybrid.

Before, the hybrid hadn't noticed them due to the destruction that it was causing, but as Magmar's Flamethrower hit it in the back, it growled slightly before turning towards the source of this attack.

"Nobody shoots a flame at Dracoslash and gets away with it!" He snarled at the sight of them.

He then put his hands together and began to form a light blue ball of focused energy in between them. He then fired the ball out at Magmar, and the orb exploded upon contact, sending the Fire-type flying backwards several feet.

After it landed, Magmar tried to get back up onto his feet, but he immediately cringed from the intense damage and pain that it had taken from the Focus Blast.

"Magmar, come back!" Seth said as he held out his Pokéball and recalled Magmar back into it. He then put the ball back onto his belt and replaced it in his hand with another one.

"He's strong, I'll give him that," Seth commented. "But let's see how he fares against Donphan! Donphan, take a stand!"

Instantly, the Armored Elephant Pokémon appeared and let out a trumpet-like battle cry, catching Dracoslash's attention.

"Donphan, use Rollout!" Seth commanded.

Donphan curled up his body into a ball and began to roll with incredible speed towards Dracoslash.

Unfortunately, Dracoslash managed to catch the Ground-type before he could hit him and cause him some major damage. He then threw Donphan back to where he came from, where the elephant landed with a "_THUMP_!"

As he struggled to get back up onto his feet, Donphan glared angrily at the Dragon-type hybrid.

"Donphan, let's try Ice Shard!" Seth called out.

A glowing light blue ball of ice formed in between Donphan tusks and then he fired the orb out at Dracoslash.

As the attack struck a surprised Dracoslash in the shoulder, the hybrid clutched its shoulder and began to grunt in intense pain.

He then jumped towards Donphan and struck him with his tail, which was now glowing light blue. The blow caused Donphan a great deal of damage and sent him flying through the air until it landed in front of Seth completely knocked out.

Seth returned Donphan back into its ball and was about to grab another Pokéball when he noticed that Dracoslash was stomping away.

Seth tried to run after him, but stopped when he felt a soft but firm hand grab onto his shoulder.

"Seth, let him go," Kelly pleaded. "If that thing did that to Magmar and Donphan, imagine what he could do to the rest of your Pokémon."

Seth looked back at the hybrid one more time, but soon sighed and gave her a nod. The three of them began to run as fast they could to the closest Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Nurse Joy happily told them that Magmar and Donphan had fully recovered. But when she asked how they got that way in the first place, Seth partially lied and told them that they had gotten hurt after battling another trainer's Dragon-type.<p>

Then, as they walked back out of the Pokémon Center, Kelly noticed that Seth had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Seth stated. He then sighed and said, "It's just that I can't believe that I stood by and let that thing hurt my Pokémon like that."

"Seth, that hybrid was really strong," Kelly said with a serious look on her face. "There was nothing you could do to stop it."

"Yes, there was," Seth muttered. Kelly saw that he was looking down at the PokéFuser.

As they were passing a store window filled with TVs, a "Breaking News" logo on them caught their attention, causing them to stop and look to see what it was about.

"_…a large, monstrous hybrid is currently rampaging throughout downtown Rustboro City. Citizens are advised to get away from this threat as fast as they can…_"

Pichu looked at nobody in particular and asked in his native tongue, "_You ever notice how televisions seem to always conveniently give characters information that they needed at the time when they were passing a store that keeps televisions in their windows?_"

Ignoring Pichu's obvious fourth wall breakage, Seth glanced over at Kelly and said, "Alright. I know what I need to do."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dracoslash was causing great devastation and destruction to some of the buildings of downtown Rustboro City. At this point, most, if not all, of the people had run away to escape the hybrid's wrath. Except for the news reporters, who of course had to stay in order to get a good scoop for their respective newspaper or broadcast, and anyone else who hadn't managed to get away as of yet.<p>

"When's that warrior guy the boss told me about supposed to show up?" He grumbled impatiently. "I don't have all day."

"Then I showed up just in time, now didn't I?" He suddenly heard a voice say from behind him.

Dracoslash turned around and was surprised to see an armored knight that was about six feet tall standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"You know, you didn't have to go on a rampage just to get my attention," Seth said sternly. "But since you did, I'll be happy to take you down."

Dracoslash then laughed and said, "Oh, please. _You're_ the guy that my boss was telling me about?"

'_Boss?_' Seth mentally repeated before the Druddigon hybrid continued.

"I could use your sword as a toothpick! Just how do you expect to defeat me?" Dracoslash asked.

All of the sudden, a blur went straight past the hybrid and slashed his side, causing Dracoslash to wince in pain. He was then shocked to see that the knight was now behind him again. Seth's sword was now out of its sheath and glowing a light blue glow.

"Any more questions that I should answer?" Seth inquired, smirking under his helmet.

"But how?" Dracoslash exclaimed in outrage.

Seth chuckled and said, "I'm faster than I look. Plus, it helps when the hybrid I'm fighting is slower than a Shuckle."

Dracoslash growled and then took a deep breath before releasing an intense stream of red-orange fire from his mouth at Seth.

Seth, with great speed, dodged the flame with ease. What he didn't expect was for Dracoslash to suddenly jump at him with glowing light blue claws just when he had come to stop after dodging the Flamethrower.

As Dracoslash slashed at him with his Dragon Claw, Seth was knocked several yards backwards though the air and into a nearby building. Luckily for Seth, the building had been damaged more than he had.

Sparks of yellow electricity began to course through Seth's right arm. He then held out his hand and fired a bolt of yellow electricity from his palm at the hybrid.

The attack didn't look like it had dealt Dracoslash very much damage, however.

"Curse his super-strong dragon hide," Seth muttered as Dracoslash went to attack him again.

At this point, a battle that had begun in Seth's favor was quickly turning into him having to dodge all of Dracoslash's powerful attacks.

Fortunately for Seth, Dracoslash didn't seem to know that many long-range attacks. So, if he could just figure out a way to penetrate that thick dragon hide of his with a super-effective hit, then he might be able to bring the Druddigon hybrid down.

But what could he really use against him that would work? Seth had tried to use a Flamethrower on him, but it didn't even leave a burn. None of his other attacks seemed to hurt him for long, either.

"What am I going to do? He's a Dragon-type and I…," Seth started, before realizing something. Dragon-types did have a weakness! Their own type!

"Twister!" Seth yelled as he held out his hands and an orb of wind began to form in front of his palms. He then fired a tornado from his hands out at Dracoslash, who was hit directly by the attack.

"Thank you, Servine!" Seth said happily with a fist pump as the tornado caused an explosion upon contact.

"_You're welcome_," He heard her say in his mind, causing him to flinch at the unexpected answer. He had kind of forgotten that when they were fused together, he could hear his Pokémon's thoughts and that they could hear his. It was still a bit unsettling at times.

His joy didn't last for long, however, when he saw that the Druddigon hybrid had managed to pull himself up and was now even chuckling to himself.

"But that was a super-effective hit!" Seth exclaimed in shock.

"What I lack in speed, I make up for in defense," Dracoslash said with a grin. "You can't defeat me that easily."

Dracoslash then began to form a light blue orb of focused energy in between his hands.

Seth was now a bit worried. Because he had been dodging Dracoslash's attacks so much, he was getting exhausted. And if this attack hit him, he would be done for.

'_If Dragon-type attacks won't take him down alone, then what will_?' Seth frantically thought. Then, his eyes widened as realization struck him.

* * *

><p>(Flashback to earlier at school)<p>

_"What two types are strong against Dragon-types?" (Roxanne)_

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>(Flashback to battle with Dracoslash earlier)<p>

_"Donphan, let's try Ice Shard!" Seth called out._

_ A glowing light blue ball of ice formed in between Donphan tusks and then he fired the orb out at Dracoslash._

_ As the attack struck a surprised Dracoslash in the shoulder, the hybrid clutched its shoulder and began to grunt in intense pain._

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>'<em>That's it!<em>' Seth thought as a smirk began to appear on his face underneath the helmet. '_Dragon-types are weak against both their own type and Ice-types!_'

"Hey, Dragon Face!" Seth yelled to the hybrid, who was still charging up his attack. "I think it's time that I put you on ice!"

He then put his hands together and quickly formed a glowing light blue ball of ice in between them. He held his hands out and fired the orb out at the hybrid's feet. As the ball hit the target, a thick coating of ice covered up Dracoslash's legs.

Dracoslash screamed in pain and bellowed, "What is this? Stop it!"

Seth began to fire Ice Shard after Ice Shard at his Dragon-typed foe until everything but his head was completely frozen in a thick layer of ice.

"Now, let's try this again," Seth said with determination in his voice.

He then held out his hands and fired a tornado at Dracoslash. As the attack hit, the ice was instantly shattered and sent the hybrid stumbling backwards in pain.

After he finally stopped himself, Dracoslash opened his eyes, but immediately wished he hadn't when Seth came running at him at a super-fast speed with a light blue glowing blade in his hands. Seth slashed him with it, and then landed behind Dracoslash with his back to him.

As Seth put his sword back into its sheath, Dracoslash winced and fell face forward to the ground, where he landed with a loud "_THUD_!"

"And that's why you don't mess with me," Seth said to himself with satisfaction.

* * *

><p>After the fight had ended, Seth had to hurry and run off before he was bombarded with questions from all of the reporters there.<p>

When he got home, he immediately de-fusioned and then he found Kelly sitting on the couch, waiting for him. There was great excitement in her eyes and a sly grin on her face.

"So, what do you say?" Kelly asked coyly with an expectant look.

Seth's ears turned red and he began to grumble incomprehensively, which made her cup her hand over her ear and ask, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I SAID 'YOU WERE RIGHT AND I WAS WRONG!' ARE YA HAPPY NOW?" Seth yelled angrily, his face a whole new shade of red.

Kelly giggled and said, "Thank you. By the way, I'm glad that you figured out the answer to Miss Mason's question."

Seth scratched the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I guess that I was in my element."

Then, Kelly noticed something on the TV and said, "Hey, listen to this!"

"_…after he was defeated, the hybrid disappeared before he could be arrested. Authorities say that they are still on the lookout for this monster. Witnesses have told us that he was defeated by a sort of 'Pok__é__mon Knight'…_"

"Hmm," Seth thought out loud. "'Pokémon Knight,' huh?"

"I like it," Kelly said, beaming at him. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Well, those hybrids better watch out," Seth said with a fiery passion glowing in his brown eyes. "Because from now on, the Pokémon Knight will be there to stop them every time."

"Pi-chu!" Pichu nodded with a look on his face similar to his trainer's.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Kelly went home, Seth and Pichu went to bed and slept peacefully after a long and hard day.<p>

What they didn't know or hear was that someone managed to pick the lock to the front door and make his way inside.

With the quietest tiptoe, the person snuck over to Seth's dad's computer and began to swiftly type on the keyboard.

He then stuck a flash drive into the computer's USB drive and began making copies of files from Mr. Burns' file storage and putting them onto it.

After the deed was done, he silently removed the flash drive and snuck out of the house without a hitch.

As soon as he made it outside, he silently said to himself, "Looks like I'm not the only one. It seems that a new challenge has arisen."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Chapter 5: "Hybrids and Appeals"<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it! Read and Review! Still accepting OCs! Probably will be for a while! This story is going to use the OCs in a much different way than my other story, League of Ultimates! So, please send them in!  
><strong>


	5. Hybrids and Appeals

**Here you guys go! Sorry it took so long! I hope ya like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**_  
><em>

_After taking down the hybrid menace Dracoslash, Seth has now established himself as a hero. Now taking the name of the "Pok__é__mon Knight," Seth has started his quest to be a hero and stop all evil. But can he keep it up? Read on to find out!_

**Chapter 5: "Hybrids and Appeals"**

"_Ding-dong!_"

Kelly tapped her foot impatiently as she stood on the Burns' front doorstep. She looked at her watch and then looked back at the door.

She pushed the doorbell again, and the all-familiar tone reverberated throughout the house. However, there was a sound or sign of movement to be found.

"Come on, Seth, get up!" She muttered incessantly as she began to forcefully push the doorbell over and over again. She finally stopped when she heard footsteps coming to the door before the door burst open.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Seth yelled furiously.

"Pi-chu-pi!" Pichu echoed from the trainer's shoulder.

Seth looked like he had been in the middle of getting dressed. He had a pair of jeans on and a red T-shirt on, along with his usual red sneakers. However, his hair was a mess and he had a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Well, I'm sorry, but if you don't hurry, we're going to be late!" Kelly retorted.

"I would be ready by now if you didn't…," Seth stopped and his jaw dropped, causing the toothbrush in his mouth to fall out.

Kelly seemed to have changed her attire today. She was wearing a teal tank top and a pair of short jean shorts, as well as a pair of white flip-flops. The most surprising thing, however, was that she had her hair down and had curled it. The blonde curls seemed to rest evenly and perfectly on her shoulders and back.

"What?" Kelly asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Y-you look…," Seth stuttered. He wanted to speak, but his mouth wouldn't let him.

"Yes?" Kelly said, looking at him expectantly.

Pichu sighed as he watched his trainer continue to stumble over his words. It looked like he needed some help.

Pichu then jumped down from his trainer's shoulder and released a yellow bolt of electricity at the brown-haired teen. He didn't use his full power, fortunately, but it was just enough to jumpstart Seth's speech capabilities.

"AHHHHHHH!" Seth yelled in pain before falling to the ground. He soon got up, however, and glared angrily at the Tiny Electric Mouse Pokémon.

Suddenly, before Seth had a chance to attack his partner, Kelly's phone began to beep. She quickly whipped it out and her eyes went wide in shock when she saw the time.

"Come on, Seth, we're going to be late!" She said as she grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him along in her mad dash down the sidewalk.

Pichu sweat dropped in embarrassment before closing the front door that the two teens had just left open. He then ran after them.

* * *

><p>Now, some of you may be thinking that Seth is once again late for school. Surprisingly, that is not the case as it is Saturday. So what are Seth and Kelly late for, you may ask? Well…<p>

"Isn't this just amazing?" Kelly said, completely awe-struck as she looked at her surroundings with her gray eyes sparkling.

At this point, our heroes were standing in the large Rustboro City Contest Hall. Just recently put into the city, everything in there was completely brand new and had a nice shine to it.

All around them were coordinators who were getting their Pokémon ready for today's Pokémon Contest as well as spectators that had come to watch the event.

Seth, however, wasn't as enthusiastic as his friend. He was currently sitting down on a nearby bench with his shoulders slumped and a bored look on his face. Pichu, who was right next to his trainer, was mimicking Seth perfectly.

"Yeah, great," He mumbled with a flat voice.

It wasn't that Seth didn't like Pokémon Contests. It's just that he had never really been into some of the appeals that they did or how the coordinators tried to prim up their Pokémon, looking down upon those trainers whose Pokémon didn't look all perfect like theirs.

The only reason why Seth was even there was because Kelly was training to be a coordinator herself. There had never been a Contest Hall in Rustboro City before, so this was going to be the first Contest that they had ever watched that wasn't on TV.

Well, Seth was the one that was going to be watching. Meanwhile, Kelly would be participating in the contest. She had been working hard in her training for weeks, and now she was finally ready.

"So who are you using in this contest?" Seth asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise," Kelly said with a wink.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dark alley just a few blocks from the Contest Hall, something sinister was going down.<p>

Two figures were having a conversation. One was a bulky masculine humanoid with mostly blue scales all over its body and a red reptilian head, thistle-shaped wings, a mid-sized tail, and red spikes all over his body.

The other was another male humanoid whose whole body seemed to be covered in a steel coating. His neck was slightly longer than a normal human's and the same could be said for his legs, both of which were metallic-blue in color and made him a height of around 6'7". His arms were connected to large wings made of sharp, steel feathers with red feathers of the inside of them. Instead of nails on his fingers and toes, he instead had talons on three digits on each limb. He had a pointed, triangular crest on his head and a sharp, beak-like growth that protruded from his forehead. He also had yellow eyes and a metallic-blue tail with a hooked end.

"So why did you want to see me, Dracoslash?" The second figure asked the first.

"Well, I recently got hired to take on some guy that was giving my employer some trouble. Unfortunately, the guy beat me and my boss threatened to terminate me," Dracoslash began. "That is, until I told him that I knew some of the best and most deadly hybrids for hire in the entire Hoenn Region."

"And I'm guessing that you thought of me?" The other hybrid said with a bit of disdain in his voice.

"Yeah, he says that he wants you to attack the new Contest Hall to try and draw out the guy," Dracoslash nodded.

"Alright then, but I want my pay upfront," The hybrid replied with a serious look on his face.

"He thought you'd say that, and told me to give it to you," Dracoslash said as he took out a thick wad of cash.

The metal-armored hybrid immediately took the money from the Druddigon hybrid. He skimmed through it to make sure that it was all there, smirked, and then flew off.

* * *

><p>Back at the contest, Seth and Pichu were currently sitting in the audience as they waited for the show to start.<p>

Soon, a woman with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red dress, white gloves, and a necklace stepped onto the stage, causing an outburst of cheers from the audience.

"Welcome, everyone, to the first-ever Rustboro City Pokémon Contest!" She said to the crowd with the microphone in her hand.

The crowd began to cheer and clap loudly, causing Seth and Pichu's hearing to become slightly deafened.

"I'm your host, Vivian Meridian, and here are your judges: Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Rustboro's own Nurse Joy!" Marian extended her hand towards the three judges, who received much applause from the audience.

"Before we start, let me show you what these coordinators are competing for! The Rustboro Ribbon!"

The announcer then held out a circular golden medal with a pink ribbon attached to it. The crowd screamed with enthusiasm and awe at its beauty.

"Now, let's get this contest started with our first coordinator, Kelly!" She said, pointing towards a doorway where Kelly came through and ran onto the stage.

"Cherubi, you're the star!" Kelly said as she threw a Pokéball into the air.

In a burst of pink petals, a creature with a round, deep-pink body with two stubby feet appeared onto the stage. It had beady eyes, a purple-red stripe running down part of its face, and a short stem with two big, green leaves and a second, much smaller head growing out of it.

"Che-rubi!" Cherubi squealed with a smile.

"Cherubi, start off with Magical Leaf!" Kelly commanded.

Cherubi jumped up and flipped around before releasing multiple glowing green leaves from the leaves on its head into the air.

"Follow it up with Morning Sun!" Kelly instructed.

Cherubi's whole body glowed white and then yellow rays of light shone outward from it. The light caused all of the leaves to shimmer beautifully in a multicolored light.

"Next, let's use Bullet Seed!" Kelly directed.

Cherubi opened its mouth and released multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from its mouth at the floating leaves. As the seeds hit each leaf, they exploded and created a bunch of shimmering green fireworks.

The crowd looked on in awe at the beauty of Cherubi's appeal. Even Seth was impressed.

"Now, Cherubi, let's finish this up!" Kelly said enthusiastically. "Use Sunny Day!"

Cherubi's body became surrounded in a golden energy, and then, it fired a beam of golden light into the air, causing the sun to become brighter.

"Continue with Energy Ball!" Kelly shouted.

A small light green orb of energy formed in front of Cherubi's mouth. It then fired the ball up into the air.

"Now, finish with Solarbeam!" Kelly ordered.

The two large leaves on Cherubi's head glowed white and it quickly gathered energy in them before firing a golden beam of solar energy from its mouth into the air. The beam hit the Energy Ball and caused the orb to shimmer and light up in the sunlight. Then, the orb burst and created a spectacular display of glistening lights that slowly floated down to the ground.

The crowd cheered in awe and excitement for Kelly and Cherubi, who proudly took a bow.

"Now, let's see what the judges have to say about Kelly's appeal," Vivian said into the microphone, directing everyone's attention to the judges.

"A truly beautiful display of Cherubi's Grass-type abilities," Mr. Contesta commented. "Kelly's appeal showed how synced she is with her Pokémon."

"Yes, remarkable," Mr. Sukizo added.

"As well, both Pokémon and coordinator looked like they were having a lot of fun out there on the stage," Nurse Joy smiled.

"And what's Kelly's score?" Vivian asked.

The screens on the front of the judges' consoles lit up and displayed a glowing 29.5.

"Wow! What a score!" Vivian remarked. "That puts Kelly in the lead so far for the battle round! Now, let's continue with the rest of the appeals!"

* * *

><p>Seth and Pichu then continued to watch one appeal after another until finally, they were all set to display the eight coordinators who would be going on to the battle round.<p>

"And here are our eight finalists!" Vivian said as the screen lit up with eight card-like symbols.

The cards then flipped around to show the pictures of eight coordinators, and the first one to be shown was Kelly.

"Yes!" Seth fist-pumped happily. "She made it!"

"Pi-chu!" Pichu happily nodded.

As Seth and Pichu got ready to watch the rest of the contest, they didn't realize that they were being watched by another person in the crowd.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the first two battles of the battle round were complete, and now it was time for Kelly's battle.<p>

Her opponent was a girl a few years older than her named Christina who had long, red hair and light green eyes. She wore a frilly yellow dress and a necklace made up of light blue pearls.

"It's time for the match between our current leader Kelly and her opponent Christina!" Vivian declared. "Coordinators, please bring out your Pokémon!"

"Go, my darling Simipour!" Christina said as she tossed her Pokéball into the air.

Instantly, a blue primate-like creature appeared onto the stage in a burst of multicolored musical notes. The crests on its head looked similar to dreadlocks with broad ears with light blue coloration in the inner portions that were ringed with a darker blue to the sides of its head. It had a cream-colored face, chest, hands, arms, legs, and feet. Its torso was white at the top and blue at the bottom, and its tail was cream-colored with a blue at the end of it that resembled a spout of water.

"Buneary, you're the star!" Kelly said as she hurled her Pokéball to the field.

In a flash of light, a small, furry, bunny-like creature appeared onto the field surrounded by pink hearts. It had long ears with pink insides, a light tan fleece that covered up most of its lower body, its feet, and the tips of its ears, and a smooth chocolate-colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It also had a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet, small tan spots above its eyes, and a small brown puff of a tail.

"Alright, there's five minutes on the clock, and begin!" Vivian called out.

"Buneary, let's get things started with Ice Beam!" Kelly yelled.

Buneary opened its mouth and a light blue ball appeared in front of it. Then, several light blue beams were fired from the ball at Simipour.

"Simipour, block it with Water Pulse!" Christina ordered.

Simipour put its hands together and formed a light blue ball of water in between them. It then threw the ball at Buneary's attack, causing an explosion of light blue glittering lights to occur in the middle of the field.

"Now, Simipour, use Acrobatics!" Christina told her Pokémon.

The Geyser Pokémon began doing several consecutive flips at a very fast speed as it headed straight towards Buneary.

"Buneary, dodge it with Bounce!" Kelly instructed.

Buneary immediately jumped into the air, dodging Simipour's attack, and did a flip before coming back down at its Water-type foe.

"Simipour, hit it with Brick Break!" Christina commanded.

"Buneary, use After You!" Kelly cried out.

Simipour's arm glowed a bright white as it jumped up towards the falling Buneary. However, at a surprising burst of speed, Buneary came down and struck Simipour in the stomach with a glowing white ear.

Simipour was then sent crashing down to the ground while Buneary did a few twirls in the air and landed with grace.

After Simipour hit the ground, it struggled to get up. There were bruises all over its body.

"Simipour, let's hit them with Scald!" Christina shouted.

Simipour opened its mouth and released a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam at the Rabbit Pokémon.

"Buneary, use Copycat!" Kelly instructed.

Buneary held out its hand where a golden ball of light appeared and also fired a stream of boiling water at Simipour's attack from the orb. The two attacks collided and created a thick fog of steam throughout the entire stage.

"Now, Buneary, find Simipour with Foresight and then use Agility!" Kelly directed.

Buneary's eyes lit up in a light blue light and it scanned the area. Once it stopped at a certain point, it began running at an incredible speed towards its target. The speed actually seemed to clear up the fog somehow as it ran.

"Simipour, stop it with Low Sweep!" Christina said with worry.

"Buneary, dodge it and finish it off with Dizzy Punch!" Kelly called out confidently.

Simipour's leg glowed white as it attempted to trip its opponent, but Buneary hopped over the attack and then struck it in the stomach with its ears. The fluff on both of its ears was glowing multicolored as it did this.

Simipour was sent flying backwards until it skidded to a stop in front of its trainer. It panted heavily and was about to get ready to continue the battle when a buzzer went off.

"Time!" Vivian said to the crowd. "And the winner is…Kelly!"

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered frantically for the aspiring coordinator. Kelly waved out to all of her fans, but her eyes stopped when they landed on Seth. A wide smile appeared on her face as she waved to him.<p>

Seth grinned and he returned the favor, along with Pichu, who happened to be really excited. The Tiny Electric Mouse Pokémon jumped up and down in the floor at Seth's feet happily as he cheered for Kelly.

With that, Kelly would be moving onto the next round of the Battle Stage. There wasn't anything that could go wrong at this point.

Suddenly though, amidst all of the cheering, Seth heard a faint beeping and looked down at the PokéFuser.

"_Hybrid detected_," It said in its computerized voice.

'_Not now_,' Seth thought with worry. He looked nervously at Kelly, whose smile faded when she saw the look on Seth's face.

Then, out of nowhere, something broke through the roof, causing the bits of ceiling to fall to the ground.

Seth grimaced as he saw what looked like a mix between a metal bird and a human floating in the air.

"I am Metalwing!" The hybrid said in a surprisingly cold voice. "Where is the one that they call the 'Pokémon Knight'?"

With that, everyone in the crowd started to panic and attempt to make their way out of the stands, screaming every second of the way.

Metalwing then flew down towards the stage and said, "I'm waiting. Where are you, knight?"

What the hybrid didn't expect was for Kelly to have Buneary fire an Ice Beam at him. The attack didn't seem to do more than startle him slightly, but it did catch his attention.

"Why don't you just get out of here, you tin can with wings?" Kelly shouted with a courage and anger in her voice.

However, that courage didn't last long as Metalwing flew towards her and stopped directly in front of her.

"You have spunk, I'll give you that," He said curtly. "But if I were a lesser being like you, I would learn to respect those with more power than you!"

He then held up one of his wings, which had begun to take on a metallic glow, when suddenly, a bolt of yellow electricity hit him in the side, causing him to wince at the pain.

Kelly turned and was relieved to see the now armored-up Seth standing on the stage. His arms were crossed and he did not look happy.

"You know, if there's one thing I can't stand," Seth began with a stern look in his eyes, "it's arrogant jerks like you who think they're better than everybody else."

"Only because it's true," Metalwing said as he suddenly flew at Seth. He then slashed a glowing light blue wing at him, sending a light blue crescent of air at him.

Luckily for Seth, he was just barely able to dodge the attack. However, he didn't expect for Metalwing to come at him and slash him with his glowing red talon-like claws.

Seth was sent skidding backwards several feet. After he stopped, he pulled out his sword and began to head straight towards his foe.

"Psycho Cut!" Seth yelled as he sliced his sword through the air, sending a crescent of light blue Psychic energy at the Skarmory hybrid.

Before the attack could even hit him, however, Metalwing swiftly flew up into the air, dodging the attack completely.

"You missed," Metalwing said with a sneer.

Seth growled and then held out his left hand as he unleashed an intense stream of red-yellow fire at his airborne enemy. Unfortunately, the hybrid dodged the flame with ease.

"Tut, tut," Metalwing teased. "It seems that you've missed again."

Now Seth was angry. He then jumped up towards Metalwing, and as he grew closer and closer, his body became surrounded by golden-yellow electricity that made his body seem black and white.

Metalwing, however, stayed calm and dodged Seth's attack yet again. Seth then fell back to the ground, causing the ground to rumble momentarily after his feet hit the ground.

"It's too bad that you can't fly like me," Metalwing yawned.

He then fired a barrage of yellow stars at Seth, who just barely dodged as they struck the ground.

"He's right," Seth muttered under his breath. "I can't fly."

Seth was about to throw another attack at the hybrid when realization dawned on him.

'_Wait, maybe I can fly_,' Seth thought as a smirk appeared upon his face.

Suddenly, the Crobat sword strap and belt began to glow a light purple before two large purple wings formed onto Seth's back.

"Oh, yeah," Seth said with glee. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

He immediately launched himself into the air at an incredible speed, causing Metalwing's expression to become one of shock and fear.

"Hey, Birdbrain," Seth teased as he flew up. "If you like power so much, maybe you should have a taste of mine! Fire Punch!"

Before Metalwing could even fly out of the way, Seth came up and struck him in the chest with a fist cloaked in flame. The Steel/Flying-type hybrid was then sent hurtling down towards the ground.

Surprisingly, however, Metalwing stopped in mid-air and regained his balance, much to Seth's displeasure.

"You can't take me down that easily," Metalwing sneered. "You may have surprised me with your newfound ability to fly, but you forgot one thing: I have way more experience in the air than you."

Metalwing then began to fly straight towards Seth with wings that now gleamed like iron. Seth attempted to escape, but Metalwing caught him in the chest and sent him crashing into the ground.

As Seth lay on the ground, he struggled to get back up, but Metalwing came down and loomed over him.

"Now it is time for me to kill you, Pokémon Knight," Metalwing said as his body began to glow in a white light. He then began to form a ball of white and pale blue energy in between his metallic claws.

Seth cringed and waited for the inevitable. All of the sudden, however, a white crescent blade came out of nowhere and struck Metalwing in the side of the head, distracting him.

Seth seized the opportunity and fired a bolt of yellow electricity from his right hand at Metalwing's chest, sending the hybrid flying.

Metalwing skidded to a stop several yards away. He prepared to fight further, but to his shock, Seth had run at him at an amazing speed and put his palm on his chest.

"I guess that you should have learned to respect those who are more powerful than you," Seth smirked. He then released a stream of red-yellow flame at the hybrid from his hand, sending it flying completely out of the Contest Hall.

* * *

><p>Seth panted heavily after the enemy was gone. Suddenly, however, he heard a loud applause behind him. He turned around to see the entire audience cheering for him, all of them saying things like, "Yeah, Pokémon Knight!" and "You're awesome!" and "Great job!" Stuff like that.<p>

He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Kelly looking up at him.

"You were awesome!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Thanks," Seth said while blushing beneath his helmet. He then looked around before whispering, "I'm gonna go change, so I'll be right back, okay?"

Kelly nodded and replied, "Hurry back."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, after cleaning up the stage and holding some of the other battles, it was down to Kelly and a guy named Don.<p>

Kelly's Buneary was up against Don's Machop, who was losing big time as Buneary constantly punched it with Dizzy Punch over and over again.

Finally, Kelly yelled out, "Buneary, finish it off with Jump Kick!"

Buneary jumped up into the air and then roundhouse kicked Machop straight towards the wall, where he landed with a "_THUD_!"

As the smoke cleared, everyone could see that Machop had been knocked out and now had swirls in its eyes.

A buzzer then went off, along with three glowing red Xs on the judges' screens.

"And that's it! The winner of this contest is Kelly!" Vivian announced.

The crowd cheered wildly as Kelly and Buneary took a bow. Then, Vivian brought the Rustboro Ribbon over to her and put it in her hand.

"For winning this contest, Kelly, you receive the Rustboro Ribbon! Congratulations!" Vivian said to her.

"I did it!" Kelly said happily, holding the ribbon into the air for all to see.

"Bun-eary!" Buneary bounced around enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>"She did great, right, Pichu?" Seth said to his partner.<p>

"Pi!" Pichu nodded in agreement.

As they sat amongst the cheering crowd, Seth felt at peace with the world. But something was troubling him.

Back when he was fighting Metalwing, something had attacked the hybrid from behind, allowing Seth to defeat him. But who did it?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the top of the stands stood a boy and an Absol who were looking down at Seth without our hero's noticing.<p>

"Consider this a show of gratitude," The boy whispered under his breath with a smirk on his face. "The stronger and more skilled that you become, a more of a challenge you will be for me."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Chapter 6: "Tech Support"<strong>

**So, what do you guys think? I hope you guys liked it! Read and Review!**

**By the way, Seth doesn't have wings in his fusion all of the time. They only appear when he flies. Just wanted to make that clear.  
><strong>


	6. Tech Support

**Hey, guys! Here's the new chapter! I hope you guys like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**_  
><em>

_In the last chapter of "Pok__é__mon Fusion Warriors," we watched as Kelly participated in the first-ever Rustboro City Pok__é__mon Contest and even won it. Seth fought against another hybrid and also learned to fly. As well, it seems that someone is trying to make it so that Seth becomes more powerful. What will happen now? Find out now!_

**Chapter 6: "Tech Support"**

"How could you be defeated by that child?"

Inside of the office of Devon President Maxwell Shade, Shade was currently glaring very angrily at the two hybrids standing in front of him.

One looked like an armored bird-like humanoid while the other was a bulky, dragon-like humanoid.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Metalwing shot back. "You didn't tell me that kid was so powerful!"

"The same goes for me!" Dracoslash nodded.

Shade groaned with displeasure. All they had to do was capture a teen that currently held a device that could turn him into a super-powerful warrior of close to infinite power. Was it really all of that hard?

"Well, if you two can't handle it, maybe I should find someone who can!" Shade growled.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, sparks of light blue electricity began to circulate throughout the room. The president and the hybrids felt a bit uneasy at the sight of this phenomenon. Then, they watched as a figure formed in front of them from the electricity.

He was a short male who looked really young, possibly only ten years old. His body was orange and was also outlined in a blue aura of electricity. As well, his eyes were blue with a dividing line across each of them, he had a mischievous-looking grin on his face, and there was a small spike protruding from the top of his head.

The boy looked up at them and then his smile widened, looking almost evil.

"Time for me to play!" He chuckled malevolently.

All of the sudden, yellow electricity surrounded the hybrid's body and multiple sparks came off of it. He then put his hands together and the electricity condensed in between them, forming an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off of it.

The hybrid then threw the ball straight towards Shade and the two hybrids. Dracoslash and Metalwing both moved out of the way to avoid the attack, but Shade just smirked and took out a Pokéball.

He threw the ball into the air, and in a flash of intense blue light, a large, ferocious-looking, bluish-purple vampire bat-like creature appeared in front of his desk.

The orb then struck the Pokémon in the chest, but it seemed to cause no damage to it.

"Gliscor, welcome our guest with Guillotine," Shade said calmly to the Fang Scorp Pokémon.

One of Gliscor's claws began to glow light blue as it suddenly began to glide straight towards the Rotom hybrid.

Now normally, a Ghost-type wouldn't feel the need to be scared, especially at the sight of a non-effective Normal-type attack like Guillotine. Well, it was the same as usual, I guess, since the hybrid just giggled as Gliscor came at him.

The hybrid then flew out of the way just as the Ground/Flying-type was about to strike, leaving an afterimage of itself in his place. As Gliscor's claw went through the substitute, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gliscor's eyes widened and it began to look around frantically for its target.

Meanwhile, the hybrid reappeared in the air above Gliscor and fired a beam of black-and-purple circles down at it, sending Gliscor crashing into the floor.

Both of the other hybrids were dumbstruck at the sight of the unconscious Gliscor lying on the floor. Shade, on the other hand, had an impressed smirk on his face.

"Not bad," He sneered curtly. He then looked up at the hybrid and said, "What do they call you, my young friend?"

"Sparkplug," The young hybrid said with a grin.

"Well, Sparkplug, why don't you try playing at Hoenn High School?" Shade suggested. "I'm sure that they would love to have you there."

"Really?" Sparkplug said with an ever-widening grin that was full of mischief and deviousness. "Cool!"

The hyperactive hybrid suddenly flew up towards the ceiling and disappeared in a flash of light. Dracoslash and Metalwing turned to look at their client with astonishment clear on their faces.

"This should be fun," Shade said with an evil-looking smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Seth yawned as he rode the bus to school with Pichu on his shoulder and Kelly sitting right next to him.<p>

"Why does morning have to be so early?" Seth complained.

"Pi-chu," Pichu agreed. Both of them seemed a bit more tired than usual.

"Is there a reason why you two are so tired today?" Kelly asked.

"Well," Seth began. "We may have been up a little later than we should have been last night."

"Why?" Kelly raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Seth didn't answer her immediately, and instead thought back to the events of last night.

* * *

><p>(Flashback – The previous night)<p>

_"Woo-hoo!" Seth shouted happily as he flew through the sky above the city. _

_ Ever since he had discovered that he had flight abilities the other day, he had been flying around in his fusioned form as much as he could._

_ "Nothing could possibly mess th-," Seth started to say before he crashed into a nearby billboard. _

_ "Ouch," Seth mumbled as he slowly slid down the board._

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>"He-he-he," Seth and Pichu chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the backs of their head while Kelly just rolled her eyes at them.<p>

"Okay, you guys really need to give this flying thing a rest," Kelly said in a scolding tone.

"Yes, _mother_," Seth answered with a sigh.

While he laid back in his seat all surfer dude-like, Kelly puffed out her cheeks in frustration. She then sighed and the hot air out of them.

"Anyways, are you prepared for the test that we have in our Pokémon Doctor's class that we have today?" Kelly inquired.

Seth flinched. "What test?"

"The test we have over type strengths and weaknesses!" Kelly yelled. "Don't tell me that you forgot about it!"

"Okay, I won't tell you," Seth simply replied.

"Seth!" Kelly shouted in irritation. "You know that you have to do well on this test in order to bring up that grade!"

"Well, at least it's not until 8th Block," Seth said nervously.

Seth held up his hands to protect himself as Kelly prepared to pommel him, but she stopped when they both heard a voice say behind them say, "I can help you study."

Seth and Kelly immediately turned around to see the green-haired Connor sitting in the seat behind them.

"Connor, you would do that?" Seth asked.

"Of course," Connor smiled. "You stopped those guys from beating me up before, and now I can return the favor by helping you study."

"Do you really think that you can get all of that information through that thick skull of his?" Kelly said with a mocking smile on her face.

"HEY!" Seth grimaced.

"Don't worry," Connor chuckled. "With my help, he'll be ready by 3rd Block."

* * *

><p>After arriving at the school, Kelly went off to her 1st Block Pokémon Coordinator's class while Seth and Connor, along with Pichu, went to their Pokémon World History Class.<p>

Their teacher, Professor Rowan, who taught their class all of the way from the Sinnoh Region via voice chat, tended to ramble on and on and not even notice that his Hoenn students weren't really listening, so Seth and Connor took that opportunity to study together for the test.

"Alright, so what type beats Electric-types?" Connor asked him.

"Um," Seth murmured as he struggled to think of the answer. "Ground-types?"

"Correct!" Connor grinned. "So how would an Electric-type avoid this weakness?"

"Well," Seth pondered. "They would have to be part Flying-type, use Magnet Rise, or have the Levitate ability."

"Okay, so what Electric-types have the Levitate ability?" Connor questioned.

"Hmm," Seth thought hard. "Tynamo, Eelektrik, Eelektross, and…Rotom?"

"Awesome!" Connor said proudly. "It won't be long now before you're ready for that test!"

"Cool," Seth smiled.

"Okay, next question," Connor continued. "Since Rotom can't be affected by Ground-type attacks, what types would you use to defeat it?"

"Um," Seth started to think. Suddenly, however, his thoughts were interrupted as the lights above them began to spark and crackle.

"Huh?" One of the students in the room said in confusion.

"What's going on?" Another student asked nobody in particular.

Seth, meanwhile, turned and glared at Pichu.

"Pichu, did you mess with the school's circuit breaker…_again_?"

"Pi-chu-chu-chu-pi!" Pichu yelled back, outraged that Seth would accuse him of something like that. Well, in actuality, he had been messing with it earlier, but he had done anything with it to cause this.

"Well, if you didn't do this, then who...," Seth began before the fluorescent light bulbs above them all started to explode, causing broken glass to fall everywhere and a lot of the students to scream in terror. For some reason, though, Professor Rowan didn't seem to notice and just continued to go on about how a Dunsparce helped win the Great Battle of the Slowpoke Well.

'_This guy really needs to get a life_,' Seth was thinking to himself when he heard the PokéFuser say, "_Hybrid detected._"

"Not now," Seth muttered. Then, a rumbling force overtook the classroom, causing everyone to grip their desks in terror.

All of the sudden, an orange humanoid about the size of a ten-year-old boy whose body was surrounded by light blue electricity came out of the ceiling above them.

"Hello!" He said with a wave and a mischievous grin on his face. "Wanna play?"

"It's a hybrid!" One of the girls exclaimed in fright. With that, most of the students in the classroom began to run out of the classroom in a panicked frenzy, leaving only Seth, Pichu, Connor, and the rambling Professor on the projection screen.

'_Ugh_,' Seth thought with worry. '_With Connor here, I can't fusion without revealing to him that I'm the Pok__é__mon Knight! I guess that I'll just have to battle him the old-fashioned way._'

"Donphan, take a stand!" Seth called out as he threw a Pokéball into the air.

In a flash of light, the armored elephant appeared in the middle of the classroom, sending many of the desks flying as he landed on the floor in front of his trainer.

"Don-phan!" Donphan trumpeted as he prepared to battle.

"Oh, boy!" The hybrid exclaimed with glee. "Sparkplug gets to have some fun!"

Sparkplug then fired a bolt of light blue electricity at Donphan, but because it was a Ground-type, the attack had no effect.

"These hybrids just keep getting dumber and dumber," Seth smirked. "Donphan, use Earthquake!"

Donphan immediately got up on its hind legs and then brought them down hard, creating an earthquake that caused the entire classroom to shake and tremble, but it seemed to do nothing to the levitating hybrid.

"Pi-pi-chu-pi-chu," Pichu sweat dropped as the shaking stopped. ("They're not the only ones.")

"Seth, that's a Rotom hybrid!" Connor yelled over to him. "Earthquake is a Ground-type attack! It doesn't have any effect on the hybrid because of his Levitate ability! We just went over this a few minutes ago!"

"Oh, right," Seth chuckled sheepishly. "My bad."

Sparkplug simply laughed and then his gaze went towards a refrigerator that was in the classroom (Don't ask).

The hybrid quickly flew down to the fridge and went inside of it. Suddenly, the refrigerator changed shape and color until it was rounder around the edges and it was the same orange as Sparkplug. However, he had a purple aura surrounding his body and his eyes were purple now as well.

"Freezing time!" Sparkplug exclaimed as he opened the doors on the front of his body and released a powerful wind with snow inside of it at Donphan.

"Don!" Donphan screamed in pain until the ice froze over his entire body.

"Donphan!" Seth cried out in shock.

"Hee-hee," Sparkplug giggled. "Bye-bye!"

The hybrid then exited the fridge and disappeared, causing the refrigerator to return to its normal color and shape.

Seth grimaced as he looked at his now-frozen Ground-type Pokémon.

He then sighed and said, "Donphan, use Fire Fang!"

An orange glow began to emanate from the glass-like ice. Then, it burst apart, sending shattered ice cubes all over the place. Seth smiled at the sight of his defrosted Donphan, whose tusks were erupting with flames until Donphan put them out.

"Okay, Donphan, return!" Seth said as he held out his Pokéball and pointed it at the Armor Pokémon. A red light shot out of it and caused it to disappear back into the device in a flash of light.

Just as Seth finished doing this and put the ball back onto his belt, Kelly suddenly burst into the classroom with a worried look on her face. She then rushed over towards Seth and embraced him.

"I was so worried," She said with her head in his chest and tears flowing from her eyes.

Seth's face turned red as the blonde continued to hold onto him. Meanwhile, Connor and Pichu were snickering. Seth and Kelly quickly broke their embrace, both blushing madly.

"Stop laughing, you two!" Seth growled.

Amazingly, Professor Rowan had not noticed a thing as he continued to talk.

* * *

><p>A little bit later, the four of them could be found walking cautiously alone through the school hallways. All of the other students<p>

It looked like a tornado had blown through there. Light bulbs were broken and shattered glass was all over the ground. Papers had been blown everywhere. There were several lockers that had been busted open, dented in, and there were even some whose doors had been knocked clean off.

"Geez," Seth said as he looked around at all of the collateral damage. "If this is what that hybrid calls '_playing_,' I don't even want to know what happens when he intends to cause damage."

"Pi-chu," Pichu said sarcastically from his trainer's shoulder. ("No duh.")

"I wish the Pokémon Knight was here," Connor said, practically shivering in terror. "He would stop that hybrid."

"Yeah," Kelly said with a sly grin on her face. "If only he _was_ here."

Seth looked back and glared at her while Kelly simply whistled nonchalantly.

All of the sudden, they all began to hear a whirring sound in the distance. Then, an orange fan with a yellow aura and eyes came out of nowhere and began to fly straight towards them.

"Windy time!" Sparkplug squealed as he sent multiple white glowing saw disc-like energy blades from the rotating fan blades at them.

"Get down!" Seth shouted as he thrust his arms around Kelly and Connor's backs and pulled them down to the ground along with him and Pichu. They just barely avoided the hybrid's Air Slash attacks.

Seth then pulled a Pokéball from his belt and threw it into the air while shouting, "Servine, grab it with Vine Whip!"

The Grass Snake Pokémon appeared in a burst of blue light and sent two green vines out at Sparkplug, grabbing it by the head.

"Sparkplug don't like this game anymore!" The hybrid whined. "Wanna play something else!"

Then, he suddenly exited the fan and flew off down the hallway.

"Come on! We've gotta follow it!" Seth yelled.

The three teens and two Pokémon quickly ran after Sparkplug until they reached the cafeteria. They looked around, but the hybrid was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he…," Kelly began to ask before they heard an explosion in the kitchen.

They rushed in and were shocked to see an orange oven with a red aura and eyes grinning at them.

"Burning time!" Sparkplug said as he opened the door on its body and released a powerful red-orange flame from the inside of its body at them.

"Look out!" Kelly shrieked. They all jumped out of the way as quickly as they could in order to dodge the flames.

Seth looked back at where the hybrid was and prepared to issue a command, but stopped when he noticed that the oven was back to normal.

"But how?" Seth thought out loud, scratching his head in confusion.

His confusion soon subsided, however, when they started to hear the clanging of machines close by. They ran to the source of these sounds, and their jaws practically dropped when they saw an orange washing machine with a cerulean blue aura and eyes. It also had a pipe attached to it.

"Drowning time!" Sparkplug said menacingly.

"What in the world is a dishwasher doing at our school?" Connor exclaimed.

"No time for questions! Just run!" Seth yelled as he grabbed the collar of Connor's shirt and started dragging him out of there with Kelly, Pichu, and Servine running along beside them.

Just as they did, Sparkplug pointed the pipe at them and blasted a powerful jet of water that just barely missed them.

The teens and Pokémon ran back into the hallway, and began to head towards the nearest exit when they suddenly heard a motor revving up a distance away from them.

They stopped and slowly turned around to see an orange lawnmower with a green aura and eyes, along a set of sharp teeth in its mouth, sitting right behind them.

"Shredding time!" The hybrid chuckled.

"I guess we know where the janitor's missing lawnmower went," Seth said with a gulp.

They all then went into a mad dash away from the hybrid as it fired a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves at them. Luckily for them, they were able to run into the gymnasium just in time. They immediately shut the door behind them so that the hybrid couldn't follow them in.

All of them were panting heavily in relief as they rested against the door.

"Well, at least we're safe now," Seth said while wiping the sweat off of his brow. "Right guys? Guys?"

He looked at them and saw that their faces were full of fear as they pointed at something behind him. Seth turned around and was scared stiff when he saw an oven, a washing machine, a lawn mower, an electric fan, a refrigerator, and something large that was covered in a tarp.

All of them hesitantly walked over and removed the tarp. They were shocked when they saw that it was a car.

"Oh, come on!" Seth shouted exasperatedly. "Why would the school put all of this in the gym?"

"I don't know, but the author must have some kind of sick humor," Kelly said with a groan.

**(Hey! I resent that! Besides, if you think that was sick humor, you haven't seen nothing yet!)**

Suddenly, the gymnasium doors burst open and they turned in horror to see the hybrid floating there. When Sparkplug saw the machines in the gym, a wide and devious grin appeared onto his face.

"Oh, no," Seth said as he looked at where the hybrid was staring at.

Before any of them could stop him, Sparkplug flew in a beeline towards the machines and entered into the car.

As the car started to rev up, the teens and Pokémon started to slowly back away as they watched what was happening.

All of the machines turned orange and they started to meld together into a giant form. The machine had the car for its chest, the fridge was split into two legs and feet, the washing machine became its hips that connected the car and fridge legs, the fan and oven were the arms, and the lawn mower became the head. Then, an aura of black electricity surrounded its body and its eyes turned black as well.

"Destruction time!" Sparkplug said in a malevolently deeper voice than before.

"Really?" Seth exclaimed. "You pick now to be creative?"

**(I'm going to choose to ignore that. Let's just get back to the action!)**

Sweat ran down Seth's brow as he nervously looked at the new monstrosity that stood now before them. He gazed over at Connor and Kelly, who looked terrified.

He then looked down at Pichu and Servine, both of whom nodded with serious looks on their faces.

'_Guess I've got no choice_,' Seth thought. He held up his left arm and then slammed his hand down upon the PokéFuser while yelling, "Time to fusion!"

A bright white light engulfed him, Pichu, and Servine that caused Kelly and Connor to look on in both surprise and awe.

Armor covered his body, taking on several different colors and patterns. Then, his helmet appeared on his head and a sword materialized in his hand. As both teens looked at him, Connor was the most surprised and shocked.

"Seth is the Pokémon Knight?" Connor exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah," Seth nodded. "But let's talk later. First, we've gotta get rid of that hybrid!"

Seth's sword began to glow a bright light blue as he swung it and yelled, "Psycho Cut!"

A crescent blade of light blue psychic energy was fired from the blade at Sparkplug. The attack hit its mark, but it didn't seem to do much damage.

"What?" Seth said in shock. He grimaced and then fired a stream of intense red-yellow flame from his hand at the monster. Unfortunately, it was to no avail.

Seth growled and then released a bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Sparkplug, but then, Sparkplug simply held up his hand and somehow absorbed the attack.

"But how?" Seth said in shock.

"My turn!" Sparkplug said happily.

His left arm then lit up in a fiery glow as he fired a powerful red-orange flame from it at Seth. The flame was so powerful that it knocked the Pokémon Knight clean off of his feet.

"Ugh," Seth rubbed his head as he stood back up. His eyes then widened in shock when he saw Sparkplug create a gigantic glowing saw on his right arm.

"Oh, great," Seth mumbled as Sparkplug stomped towards him and struck him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

"Seth!" Kelly cried out. She and Connor both ran straight towards him as he lay slumped up against the wall.

"Guys, you've got to move," Seth said while panting. "Now!"

They did as they were told just as Sparkplug fired a cyclone of glowing green leaves at Seth. The cyclone scored a direct hit, literally pinning him up against the wall.

Sparkplug then pointed his hose at Seth and blasted a powerful stream of water out at him, completely dousing him with water.

"What was that supposed to do?" Seth spat, a bit of water coming out of his mouth.

A mischievous grin appeared on Sparkplug's face as it opened up the doors on the refrigerator and released a blizzard at him. The cold air combined with his drenched body caused his entire body to freeze over, encasing him in a block of ice.

"Seth, no!" Kelly yelled.

While Kelly looked extremely worried, Connor had a contemplative look on his face. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Hey, Kelly," Connor began. "Do you have any Fire-Type Pokémon?"

"Um, I do have one," Kelly said after thinking for a second. "But I don't know…"

"Bring it out!" Connor told her.

"Okay, okay," Kelly said with a sigh. She then pulled out a Pokéball and tossed it into the air while shouting, "Litwick, you're the star!"

In a flash of light, a small, candle-like creature with a white waxy body and a purple flame on the top of its head appeared in front of her. As well, some folded wax covered its right eye, leaving only the bright yellow left eye visible.

"Litwick, defrost Seth with Inferno!" Kelly commanded.

The purple flame on the top of Litwick's head stretched out into the sky. Then, an orb of light blue and blue fire formed in front of Litwick's flame. It soon fired a spiraling stream of light blue fire with rings of dark blue fire from the orb at Seth.

"Wow, that's some fierce power!" Connor said with awe. "Why were you so hesitant to use it, Kelly?"

He turned towards the blonde in question, who was looking a bit more tired than she had previously. In fact, it kind of looked like her energy was being drained out of her.

"It's okay," Kelly gave him a tired smile as she pushed a couple strands of hair from out of her face. "Litwick has a bit of a problem with draining some of my energy when he battles."

"Lit-wick," Litwick looked up at his trainer with an apologetic look on his face.

After a few seconds, the flames managed to melt the ice completely off of Seth's body.

"Th-that's c-c-cold," Seth shivered as he began to gain some of his feeling back.

"Now, it's my turn!" Connor said, surprisingly confident. He then pulled out a Pokéball and threw it into the air, yelling, "Elgyem, time for some fieldwork!"

In a flash of light, an extraterrestrial-like creature with an oblong, gray head with depressions on either side, black symmetrical lines going down the front of its head, and shiny, button-like eyes. It also had hands with three finger-like digits of red, green, and yellow color, short, stubby legs, and a small tail.

"Elgyem, use Simple Beam on that hybrid!" Connor instructed.

Elgyem held out one of its hands and fired a beam of pink and yellow rings out at Sparkplug. Sparkplug's body glowed white for a moment, but then the glowing faded.

"Seth! Sparkplug's ability has been changed to Simple!" Connor called out. "You can hit it with Ground-type moves now!"

"Awesome," Seth grinned under his helmet. He then jumped up into the air and came back down, punching the ground as he landed. The punch caused the gym to rumble and shake with an earthquake that put Sparkplug off balance.

"Ahhh! I don't like this game!" Sparkplug cried.

'_That's not gonna be enough_,' Seth thought. Then, a revelation struck him.

"It's time to answer Connor's question," Seth said as he formed a black and purple orb of shadowy energy in between his hands. He then fired the ball at Sparkplug. As the ball exploded against the robot, it stumbled back in pain.

Sparkplug then came to a stop and prepared to fire another Leaf Storm, this time at Kelly and Connor.

"Oh, no you don't!" Seth hollered as his body began to glow in a golden light. The gym floor all around him began to crack and shake, causing glowing golden cracks to travel towards the hybrid. The sudden attack frightened Sparkplug and caused it to halt its attack completely.

"Let's finish this!" Seth yelled as he took out his sword, which had begun to glow light purple. "Night Slash!"

He ran straight at Sparkplug and slashed him in the gut. The force of the attack caused the hybrid to be knocked out of the machine and all of the combined machinery to break and fall apart.

"Ugh," Sparkplug whined. "No more playtime!"

The hybrid then flew into the wall and disappeared from their sights.

Seth panted heavily as he sheathed his sword. He then closed his eyes and defusioned in a flash of white light.

As the light faded, Seth was now standing there, looking completely normal, along with Pichu and Servine.

"That was awesome!" Connor yelled, causing Seth to flinch.

"Geez, Connor, not so loud," Seth said while rubbing his head. "This fusioning thing takes more out of me than you think."

"Sorry," Connor said sheepishly.

They all then looked around to see all of the damage that the fight had caused to the gymnasium. There were cracks all throughout the floor, along with a large pile of broken junk.

"Wow. It might be smart if we got out of here before everybody comes back," Seth suggested.

"Agreed," Kelly and Connor said together in unison.

With that, they all hurried out of the school as fast as they could. As they were running, they didn't even notice the figure that had been secretly watching them during the entire fight.

"Well done, Seth," He said with a smile. "Well done indeed. But you still have a lot of ground to cover before you'll be even close to my level. But soon, the time will come when you are ready."

The figure then took out a PDA and pushed a couple of buttons.

"Looks like that surveillance bug that I downloaded into the Burns' computer is working perfectly after all. Now, it's only a matter of time before they learn about the true power of the PokéFuser."

* * *

><p>Later that night, the three teens were sitting in Seth's house, feeling better after cleaning themselves up.<p>

At the moment, Connor was sitting at Seth's dad's computer, looking through any and all files that might be useful to them. Meanwhile, Seth and Kelly were sitting on the couch nearby, watching the boy in anticipation.

"Any luck?" Kelly asked curiously.

"A little," Connor said with a sigh. "But there's so much here that it'll take a while to read through all of Mr. Burns' data. I have to hand it to him, though. The guy's a genius."

Seth nodded. Connor had been surprisingly calm and understanding when they told him all about the PokéFuser, the hybrids, and Seth's dad. So, since Connor was pretty much a genius, he agreed to help them learn more about the device.

"Well, if anything, we've got plenty of time to figure all of that out," Seth said as he felt Pichu climb up onto his shoulder. The yellow Electric-type was a lot more relaxed now that they weren't being chased by a play-crazy hybrid.

"So what are you going to do about that test?" Kelly asked. "You were lucky that the rest of the school day was cancelled after the hybrid attack, but they said that they would have everything fixed up and rebuilt by tomorrow."

"How are they going to do that anyways?" Seth thought out loud.

"I think I heard something about them bringing in a Bibarel from Sinnoh to help with the work," Connor recalled.

"So what are you going to do?" Kelly inquired.

Seth shrugged, but Connor just grinned and said, "Don't worry. I'll help you study some more."

Seth beamed at Connor. Maybe telling Connor his secret wasn't such a bad thing at all. This looked to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>The next day in 8th Block, Seth sat in class along with Kelly, Pichu, and Connor as he waited nervously for the test to begin.<p>

Roxanne soon passed out the test, and they were all surprised that all they each got was a small slip of paper with a single question on it.

"Sorry about this, kids," She said while scratching her head. "It seems that my electric fan malfunctioned and somehow shredded all of the tests. So, instead, I'm just going to have you all answer the different random questions that you have been given."

Seth looked down at the slip to see what his question was. When he saw what was on the slip, a wide grin crept up onto his face.

_Please list several ways to defeat a Rotom in a Pok__é__mon Batt_le.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Chapter 7: "Deadly Scent-sation!"<strong>

**Well, there ya have it! I hope that you liked this chapter! I'm sorry that I'm a bit slow on the updates to my other story, "Pokemon: League of Ultimates." I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! It's just that I've been hard pressed with school and work these past few weeks, and it's only gonna get worse when finals start in a week or two. However, once May gets here, I'll be on summer break! Even though I'm taking two summer classes, they'll be online courses, so I won't be so over-worked to write!**

**I've gotten a lot of great OCs so far, and I continue to wait for more! So far, there's no limit on the number of OCs that can be submitted. It'll be a bit before a lot of them are seen, but I'll try my best. Anyways, read and review!  
><strong>


	7. Deadly Scentsation

**Sorry about the wait on this! I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Previously,_ on "Pok__é__mon Fusion Warriors," Seth, Kelly, and Connor were dealing with a rampaging, play-crazy Rotom hybrid that was attacking the school. Now, after revealing his secret to Connor, he has one more person to support him. But with Connor being Seth's new tech support and Seth growing stronger and stronger with each battle, can Kelly prove her worth to the team? And what happens when Seth and Pichu can't get along? Read on to find out!_

**Chapter 7: "Deadly Scent-sation!"**

It was just another normal day at Hoenn High as Seth, Kelly, and Connor were sitting in their 2nd Block Pokémon Breeding Class.

Once again, Seth could be found in an all-too-familiar position: _extreme boredom_.

"Why must school be so boring?" Seth groaned. "Why can't I just be out on a journey right now and not have to learn anything else?"

"Oh, come on, Seth," Kelly whispered. "What, do you think they'll let some kid at a young age without much schooling go out on their own in a dangerous world full of creatures with incredible and deadly power while also commanding one-to-six of those creatures?"

"I guess you're right," Seth replied thoughtfully. "Really doesn't make much sense when you think about it."

"Same could be said for you obtaining a device that allows for the perfect fusion with amazing power," Connor said with a chuckle.

Seth rolled his eyes. "You two are almost as bad as Pichu."

"Speaking of Pichu, where is he?" Kelly asked.

Seth shrugged with an angry look on his face. "Who knows? At the moment, I really couldn't care less."

"What's up with you today?" Connor inquired.

Seth's eyebrows furrowed as he thought back to the events of that morning.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

_Seth smiled contently as he slept peacefully in his bed. After dealing with yet another hybrid the previous night, he had been out like a light the minute he had laid down on the mattress._

_ The same could be said for his Electric-type partner, who was currently fast asleep at the foot of Seth's bed. It seemed like nothing could wake these two up._

_ "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The digital alarm clock blared suddenly, causing the teen to jolt awake and slam his hand down upon the device._

_ Seth grumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Ever since he had bought this new alarm clock, he had felt more tired than ever. Well, at least he was now able to make it onto the bus in the mornings rather than having to chase after it._

_ Strangely, Pichu was still sound asleep. Usually, he was the first one to be awake at the sound of the alarm going off, if not only to destroy it with a Thundershock and go right back to sleep._

_ "Come on, Pichu," Seth said as he began to gently try to shake his partner awake. "Time to get up."_

_ Pichu grimaced in his sleep as Seth shook him. Sparks of yellow electricity began to dance across his cheeks and he then released a bolt of electricity from his cheeks upon the person who had dared to disturb his slumber: his own trainer._

_ "YOOOOOW!" Seth yelled in pain as his body lit up in yellow electricity. _

_ Once Pichu had ceased his attack, Seth started to stumble back until he lost his balance and fell backwards. As he fell, however, he accidently kicked Pichu and sent him flying into the ceiling. _

_ "PI-CHU!" Pichu shouted angrily after he had fallen and hit the ground._

_ "Hey, it's not my fault!" Seth shot back. "YOU'RE the one that shocked me!"_

_ The two then began to growl at each other in their equally cranky states until they finally jumped at each other and started to roll around in their all-out brawl. _

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>"Let's just say that we didn't get off on the right foot with each other this morning," Seth said with a huff.<p>

Kelly and Connor looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. They both shrugged and then returned their attention to the lesson. Well, at least Connor did.

Kelly sighed happily as she stared at the brown-haired teen sitting in the seat in front of hers.

'_It's too bad that Seth and Pichu are arguing right now, but maybe that's not so bad_,' Kelly thought. '_Maybe for once, I'll be able to get a bit closer to Seth without Pichu or some hybrid attack getting in the way._'

A frown appeared on Kelly's face as she thought back to the events of the past few weeks. Sure, Seth had saved her from those hybrids, but ever since then, there had been one hybrid attack after another, leaving Seth tired and completely wiped out.

Especially now that Connor knew about Seth's secret, Seth had been spending less time with her and more time with Connor as the two of them investigated the files on Seth's dad's computer.

Kelly shook this sadness off. With Pichu and Seth not talking to one another, she had the chance to finally tell Seth how she felt, and nothing was going to stand in her way.

Suddenly, however, their teacher cleared his throat, catching all of the students' attentions.

"Attention, class," He said to them. "Today, we have a new student joining us. Please say welcome to your new classmate, Rose Gardener."

The door then opened up and all of the student's eyes widened at the sight of the new student.

It was a girl who looked to be about Kelly's age and height with long, black hair and ruby-red eyes. She had a perfectly even tan and she looked quite pretty. She wore a green blouse with a red rose adorned over her heart, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white high heels.

"Nice to meet all of you," She said, revealing a smile of perfectly white teeth.

Immediately, almost all of the boys in the class began to drool. Seth was the only one that wasn't really paying attention, due to his boredom.

"Take any seat you like," The teacher offered.

Rose began to scan the room until she saw a certain brown-haired teen who looked quite bored. A sly smile then appeared upon her face as she walked over towards him.

Seth looked up as she sat down in the seat next to his. His eyes widened and a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"Well, hello there," Rose said seductively.

"Uh, hi?" Seth murmured with a dazed look upon his face.

An angry look began to take over Kelly's face. What gave this new girl the right to get close to Seth?

Kelly continued to glare at Rose as she and Seth stared at each other, as if in a trance.

* * *

><p>After class let out, Seth, Kelly, and Connor all began to walk down the hallway towards their next class.<p>

'_Well, at least we finally got rid of that Rose girl_,' Kelly thought happily.

Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice say, "Seeeeth! Yoo-hoo!"

The three of them turned around and an angry expression appeared on Kelly's face as she saw the black-haired girl from before walk up to them.

"Uh, hey, Rose," Seth said, his goofy grin returning.

"Hi," Connor waved, a bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Where are you three heading?" Rose asked.

"It's our break period, so _we_ were heading outside for some battle practice," Kelly answered with a grumble.

"Oh! Can I come too? Please?" Rose's ruby-red eyes widened as she used the female's most sinister weapon, the "puppy-dog eyes".

Kelly wanted more than anything to yell '_NO!_', but she was stopped when she heard her two friends both said simultaneously, "Sure!"

"Yay!" Rose said happily.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the four of them were outside, and Seth decided to go ahead and train a bit.<p>

"Everyone, come on out!" Seth said as he tossed all five of his Pokéballs up into the air.

Instantly, all of Seth's Pokémon excluding Pichu appeared in front of him. They all said hello to their trainer, but then noticed that there seemed to be one more human in the group than usual.

"Guys, this is Rose," Seth explained. "She's new, so be nice."

All of them nodded and proceeded to say hello to the new girl. However, when Magmar and Crobat got closer to her, Rose began to scream.

The others all looked confused as the girl ran and hid behind Seth, screeching, "Keep them away from me!"

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"I can't stand Fire and Flying Pokémon!" Rose yelled.

Servine looked angry after Rose said this. No one insulted her friends and got away with it!

Two green vines came out from in between Servine's collar and neck and then Servine lashed them out at Rose.

"Hey, stop that!" Seth yelled as he got out in front of her, causing Servine to stop her attack completely.

"Ugh! They're all brutes!" Rose shrieked. "Get rid of them!"

The others all looked shocked at this accusation. Seth's Pokémon were anything but brutes. What was this girl's problem anyways?

"But, they…," Seth attempted to calm the girl down, but then Rose put her face into Seth's chest and sobbed, "Please get rid of them, won't you?"

Kelly couldn't believe the nerve of this new girl. First, she had the audacity to get in her way of getting close to Seth, and now, she was telling him to get rid of his Pokémon who kept him company while he was at home all by himself!

She then noticed that there was a dazed look on Seth's face, and his eyes seemed to have become a deep shade of green.

"You're right," He said in a monotone. "I must get rid of them."

He then held out his Pokéballs and the devices suddenly fired five blue beams of light that bathed the five Pokémon in a bright blue glow.

As Kelly looked upon him in utter astonishment, Seth's arms slumped against his sides and he dropped all five of the Pokéballs to the ground.

Kelly's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. Seth had just released his own Pokémon.

"Seth, how could you do that?" Kelly shouted angrily.

"He was right to do it," She suddenly heard Connor say.

She quickly turned towards the green-haired boy and say that his normally emerald eyes were now an eerie bright green.

"His Pokémon were brutes, so they had to be released," He said in an emotionless tone.

"Connor, you too?" Kelly said in disbelief.

"Of course," Rose said with a chuckle. "What did you expect?"

Kelly turned towards the new girl and saw that she had a sneer on her face.

"Funny how a pretty girl can change a person's mind, isn't it?" Rose grinned evilly.

An aura of fear flowed throughout Kelly. She ran up to Seth and started to shake his shoulders.

"Seth, snap out of it!" She pleaded.

"It's no use," Rose said, looking smug. "They're both completely under my control, as well as the rest of the school."

Kelly gasped. The _whole_ school was under this girl's control? How was that possible?

"Now, if I were you," Rose began, "I would stay out of my way or they'll be severe consequences."

'_How can this be happening_?' Kelly thought with worry.

Then, out of nowhere, the school bell rang, causing Rose to smile sinisterly.

"Well, I guess it's time to go back to class," Rose said nonchalantly. "Let's go, boys."

With that, she began to walk away from Kelly and Seth's Pokémon, followed by her two drooling slaves.

All Kelly could do was watch as they went back inside the school. Once they were gone, she was shook her head and saw that Seth's Pokémon were whimpering sadly.

"Don't worry, guys," Kelly said as she ran over and picked up Seth's discarded Pokéballs from the ground. "We'll find a way to fix this."

Kelly then tossed the Pokéballs at them, causing them to disappear in a flash of red light and return into Seth's ownership.

All the while, she didn't notice that she was being watched by a mysterious figure that was standing just around the corner, having witnessed the entire occurrence unfold.

* * *

><p>Kelly was in deep distress as she sat in her 5th Block Pokémon Anatomy class. Neither Seth nor Connor was in this class, but both of them were still on her mind.<p>

'_How was that girl able to take over their minds_?' Kelly thought. '_It just doesn't make any sense._'

Then, her thoughts were interrupted when a voice over the intercom said, "_Kelly Roberts, please report to the Principal's Office immediately_."

Kelly stood up, grabbed her things, and walked out of the classroom towards the Principal's Office.

She was confused. Not once had she ever gotten called to see the Principal before, so why now? She hadn't done anything wrong. None of this made any sense.

"Hey, you," She heard a male's voice nearby call out to her.

She quickly turned to see a guy slightly taller than Seth leaning up against the lockers. He had short, black hair, cold-looking brown eyes, and tanned skin. He wore khaki shorts with a wallet on a chain attached to them, black tennis shoes, and a black T-shirt with a picture of a skull with a number 7 in its forehead on it. As well, he wore a black fedora on his head and a necklace around his neck that had a class ring with an aquamarine gem in it hanging on the end of it.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked.

"Not important," The guy said lazily.

"Okay…," Kelly raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why shouldn't I go?"

"Pretty simple," The guy yawned. "It's a trap, set up by that Rose girl."

"Oh," Kelly said, getting a bit angry at the thought of Rose.

"By the way, I'd watch her if I were you," The guy said with a serious look on his face. "She's not what she seems."

"What do you mean?" Kelly enquired.

"I mean that she's a _hybrid_ in a human guise," The guy answered.

Kelly was shocked. A hybrid in the shape of a human? It just couldn't be possible!

"Oh, it is," The guy said suddenly. Kelly became startled. It was almost like this guy had read her mind or something.

"Anyways, she's gaining control over the entire school as we speak," He continued. "She seems to have some kind of Sweet Scent ability that allows her to take over people's minds."

"How come we weren't affected?" Kelly asked. "And if she is a hybrid, how come Seth's…I mean…how come nothing was able to detect her?"

"Sweet Scent usually comes from Grass-type Pokémon naturally," The guy explained. "It can help them slip past even the most sensitive of machines by overwhelming them with their powerful scent.

"As for you, I'm not quite sure, but despite this, you must find a way to free your friends and everyone else from this hybrid's spell."

"How?" Kelly questioned.

The guy then pulled out a vial of a yellow liquid from his pocket and handed it to her.

"This is an Antidote. It can cure a person of this Sweet Scent mind control. I suggest you free that tech wizard friend of yours so that he can find a way to make more."

"Right," Kelly nodded. She then started to run off in search of Connor, leaving the mysterious guy there leaning against the lockers.

"Be glad that I need you to get stronger, Seth," He muttered under his breath once Kelly had run out of sight. "Otherwise I wouldn't be trying to help you out like this. You'd better hope that your little girlfriend succeeds, or things could get messy."

* * *

><p>Kelly sighed as she walked through a certain hallway for what seemed like the tenth time. For some reason, after she had talked to that mysterious guy who had given her the Antidote, everyone in the school had disappeared.<p>

"Where is everybody?" She thought out loud. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

All of the sudden, she saw a glint of light just around the corner and her eyes went wide in fear. Was it the hybrid? What was she going to do now?

And just when it looked the worst for our heroine, a small figure stepped out from behind the corner.

"Pichu!" Kelly said happily as she ran towards the small Electric-type and scooped him up into her arms. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Pi-chu-pi-chu-pi-pi-pi-chu?" Pichu asked. "Pi-chu-chu-pi-chu-chu-pi?" ("I know, I know, but what's going on? Why are there vines everywhere?")

"Huh? What vines?" Kelly inquired.

Pichu pointed around the corner, and Kelly was shocked to see that the other hallways were now covered in moss, vines, and foliage. It was like the entire school had been turned into a jungle!

"Okay, you may not believe this," Kelly began, "but some hybrid came into the school disguised as a new student, and she then took over everyone's minds! Including Seth and Connor!"

"Pi-chu-pi-chu-pi-chu?" Pichu said angrily. ("Who cares about Seth?")

"I guess you're still mad at him, huh?" Kelly groaned. "Can't you just forgive him and try to help me save him?"

"Pi-chu-pi?" Pichu said with an angry look on his face. ("Why should I?")

"Well," Kelly said uneasily, "did I mention that the hybrid made Seth release his other Pokémon?"

"PI-CHU? CHU-PI-PI-CHU!" Pichu now looked ticked. ("SAY WHAT? OH, IT'S ON NOW!")

"Okay, so here's the plan," Kelly whispered to Pichu, "We've got to find Connor and use this Antidote on him so that he'll be free of the hybrid's control and he can make more Antidotes for the rest of the school!"

Pichu nodded. He may have been mad at Seth earlier, but nobody was going to make his trainer release his beloved Pokémon and get away with it!

With that, the two began to proceed with their search for Connor and the other mind-controlled students and faculty.

"By the way," Kelly said as they walked, "Where have you been all day anyways?"

"Pi-chu-chu-pi-pi-chu," Pichu replied nonchalantly. "PI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HI!" ("Just getting my revenge. MW-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!")

Kelly sweat dropped while the Tiny Electric Mouse Pokémon continued to laugh evilly about his plot for revenge. She then made a note to herself to warn Seth about this after they saved him and everyone else from the hybrid's control.

* * *

><p>The two of them searched for hours, but had no luck. Then, Kelly had an idea.<p>

"Hey, since this hybrid uses Sweet Scent, we should have a Pokémon with a great sense of smell find her!" She exclaimed.

She then pulled out one of Seth's Pokéballs and tossed it into the air. Instantly, a large, gray, elephant-like Pokémon appeared in front of her.

"Don-phan!" Donphan said happily.

"Hey, Donphan, could you help us try to find a hybrid that is practically reeking of Sweet Scent?" Kelly asked. "We need to find her if we want to save Seth and Connor."

Donphan nodded eagerly. He seemed to understand that it wasn't his trainer's choice to try and release him and the others, but that he was really being controlled.

Donphan lifted his trunk into the air and then began sniffing the air for any sign of Sweet Scent. Seconds later, he found the scent and the three of them began to walk in the direction that the sweet smell was coming from.

Soon enough, they reached the source of the Sweet Scent: the cafeteria. Kelly looked inside to see every student and faculty member tangled up in a sea of vines.

After scanning the room, Kelly finally spotted Connor, but Seth and the hybrid were nowhere to be seen.

'_Okay, so how do we get Connor out of there without the hybrid finding out_?' Kelly pondered. Then, an idea lit up within her mind.

She took out another one of Seth's Pokéballs and tossed it into the air. In a flash of blue light, Gallade appeared in front of her.

"Gallade, I need you to Teleport in there, grab Connor, and then Teleport right back out," Kelly whispered.

Gallade nodded and his body began to glow multicolored. He became surrounded in light blue vertical lines and then disappeared.

A moment later, the Blade Pokémon reappeared next to her with the young green-haired boy in his arms. Connor seemed to be unconscious for some reason.

"Okay, let's hope this works," Kelly said to the three Pokémon with her. She then took out the vial that the mysterious guy had given her, popped off the cork, and began to slowly pour the liquid down Connor's throat until it was all but drained.

She heard Connor moan before his eyes fluttered open. Kelly was happy to see that they were the emerald green that she was used to seeing.

"What happened?" Connor muttered. He then put his hand to his head as if he had a headache. "My aching head…"

"You were being controlled by that Rose girl," Kelly told him. "She's a hybrid."

Connor looked utterly shocked. "No way."

"Yeah, and that's not the worst part," Kelly said solemnly. "She's has control over everybody else in the school, including Seth!"

"Wait, so how did you cure me?" Connor asked.

"With this Antidote," Kelly explained, holding up the vial. "Some guy gave it to me and told me that you might know how to make more."

Connor examined the vial for a moment, noting the few drops of yellow liquid that sat at the bottom of it. "This looks familiar."

Suddenly, several vines wrapped around them and pulled them into the cafeteria. Once they stopped, they not only found that they couldn't move, but also saw that Rose was standing there waiting for them with a sinister-looking smirk on her face. Standing beside her was a dazed Seth, whose eyes were still glowing green.

"I told you that there would be severe consequences if you didn't stay out of my way," Rose said in an acid tone. "Now, you die."

Rose's body then began to glow in a bright green light as her form began to change. Her hair turned white and plumed on the top of her head to look like a rose. A green mask appeared over her eyes, which remained the ruby-red that they were before. Her skin turned light green and the clothes that she wore turned a dark green. Gloves appeared on her hands with a red rose circling her right wrist and a blue rose circling her left wrist. To top it all off, a cape appeared that looked to be made of leaves was attached to a yellow collar around her neck.

"She's a Roserade hybrid!" Connor stammered in fear.

"That's right," Rose sneered. "And from now on, you can call me Rosethorn."

Kelly looked over at the enslaved Seth with great worry.

"Oh, don't worry about your boyfriend," Rosethorn grinned evilly. "He's going to be quite useful to me, along with his new team that I personally came up with."

She then snapped her fingers and six Pokémon came out from the foliage. One was a creature that looked similar to a Venus flytrap with circular eyes and pupils, red-and-green vines attached to its yellow and green-spotted stem, leaf-like arms, and a large green head with fangs.

The next was a blue plant creature with a large red flower on its head with white spots and an orange center.

The third was a large, turtle-like creature that had a tree attached to the shell on its back.

The fourth resembled a flatten durian covered in metal thorns with three vine-like appendages tipped with spiky metal disks.

The fifth one had a body similar to a kangaroo with a mushroom on its head, red foreclaws, and a cluster of seeds on its tail.

The final one was a tall Pokémon that resembled a coconut tree with legs and each of the three coconuts had a face.

"What do you mean _new_ team?" Connor said in disbelief. "Seth's already got a team!"

"Not _my _ideal team," Rosethorn countered. "If he's going to become my top soldier, he must become one with the jungle."

The Roserade hybrid then turned to Seth and said, "Alright, my servant. Time to show them your new power!"

"Yes, my queen," Seth said in a robotic-like drone. He then held up his PokéFuser and slammed his hand down upon it.

Kelly, Connor, and the Pokémon all shut their eyes as Seth's body shone in a bright green light. When they opened their eyes, they were horrified with what they saw.

It was a large, hulking humanoid figure about nine feet tall. His head was a Carnivine-like helmet with a visor that revealed fierce, glowing green eyes.

His chest and back had become adorned with Torterra shell armor with the tree sticking upward from his back. Also coming from his back were three vine-like appendages tipped with spiky metal disks from Ferrothorn.

His right arm was a Breloom-like arm with a mushroom cap shoulder pad, a seed pod cluster around his wrist, and a red four-fingered claw hand. In this hand, he held a large doubleheaded axe with a handle of wood and sharp blades that were tinted green.

His left arm was coated in metal spikes, except for the hand, which was now a Vileplume cannon. His legs were armored with wood from Exeggutor, and he also had Exeggutor-like feet and a belt with small, coconut-shaped bombs attached to it.

"Meet my Forest Guardian!" Rosethorn declared as she gestured to the behemoth beside her.

"Is that…," Kelly started to ask before she saw Connor grimly nod.

"Forest Guardian, destroy them!" Rosethorn shouted, pointing at the two humans and the three Pokémon.

"Yes, my queen," The Forest Guardian said in a deep and ominous-sounding voice. It then pointed its cannon arm at them. Sunlight began to seep into the monster's body until a yellow orb began to form in front of the cannon.

"That's a Solarbeam!" Connor said in a panicked tone. "We're so doomed!"

"Maybe not," Kelly muttered, knowing that there was only one way to get out of this. "Gallade, use Teleport!"

Gallade nodded and they all instantly vanished from the spot where they had been trapped.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Rosethorn shrieked. How could her victims slip away so easily? "FIND THEM!"

"Yes, my queen," The Forest Guardian said as he began to stomp through his jungle-like surroundings in search of his prey.

* * *

><p>It looked quiet outside of the school until two kids and three Pokémon suddenly appeared out of thin air, landing on the ground with a thud.<p>

"Ouch," Kelly and Connor said simultaneously, both of them rubbing their sides.

"Looks like we got out of there just in time," Connor commented.

Kelly nodded, but then became saddened. Their friend had been turned into a large monster and was probably attempting to hunt them down at that second.

"Whoa," She suddenly heard Connor gasp. "Kelly, look at all of the Grass Pokémon everywhere!"

Kelly turned and saw that he was right. Everywhere they looked, they could see Grass Pokémon surrounding the now jungle-like building.

Then, something suddenly caught her eye. There was a bunch of Gloom standing close by. Usually, Kelly would try to avoid Gloom due to their skunk-like ability, but these Gloom seemed kind of strange. There was a yellow fluid seeping from the flowers on their heads.

"Hey, Connor," Kelly tapped the boy's shoulder, catching his attention. "What's that stuff coming out of those Gloom's heads?"

"Oh, that's just…," Connor started to say before his eyes went wide. "That's it!"

Connor immediately ran over to one of the Gloom that happened to be sleeping and managed to get some of the fluid in a small vial. Kelly was completely confused at this point.

"What's it?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look on her face.

"That's where I had seen that Antidote before!" Connor exclaimed. "It's a well-known fact that Gloom excrete not only a horrible smell and nectar from their mouths, but also a special substance from their flowers that works as an Antidote!"

"Awesome!" Kelly said with glee. "So how do we get this stuff to everybody?"

"Well, I think it'll be easier if we free Seth first, stop Rosethorn, and then use the Gloom to cure everyone else," Connor said thoughtfully. "The only problem is getting Seth to drink it."

The two of them were just about to sit down and try to figure this out, but unfortunately, a large explosion resulting in a wall being completely shattered stopped them. They both looked and were distressed when they saw the Forest Guardian lurching over towards them.

"What can we do?" Connor asked Kelly.

Kelly wasn't sure what to do either. This monster that Seth had become seemed unstoppable! How could they stop the ultimate Grass-type warrior? Wait a minute…

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

_"I can't stand Fire and Flying Pok__é__mon!" Rose yelled._

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>"That's it!" Kelly burst out with excitement. She then pulled out Seth's three other Pokéballs and threw them into the air. Within moments, Magmar, Crobat, and Servine had all appeared out in front of her.<p>

"Guys, I need your help to stop Seth," Kelly told them. "We may have to hurt Seth a bit, but it's the only way to free him, okay?"

All three of them nodded, along with Pichu, Donphan, and Gallade. They were all in agreement. In order to save their master, they would have to beat their master.

"Alright, Magmar, use Flamethrower!" Kelly commanded.

Magmar opened his mouth and released a stream of orange-yellow flame out at the Forest Guardian. As the behemoth was hit by the flames, he let out a screech of pain.

"Now, Crobat, you use Air Slash!" Kelly ordered.

Crobat's wings glowed light blue and then it flapped them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades out at the monster. Another strangled cry of agony could be heard.

"That should do it!" Kelly said confidently. "Now, let's…"

Before she could finish, however, the Forest Guardian's body suddenly became surrounded by white sparkles and his body began to glow white.

"What's happening?" Kelly murmured.

"It's Synthesis!" Connor gulped in fear. "He's healing himself!"

Then, the glowing faded and the Forest Guardian gave them a sinister glare.

"Now, it's my turn," He said as he took a bomb from his belt and threw it at them.

"Look out!" Connor shouted. "That's Egg Bomb!"

The bomb exploded as it hit the ground, scattering all of them. The Forest Guardian then lashed all three of his vine-like appendages on his back at them, causing them to have to try to dodge. They all just barely avoided the hits.

"Gallade, try a Fury Cutter!" Kelly told the Psychic/Fighting-type.

Gallade's forearms extended in the back, and then, they began to glow bright red and grew larger as he ran straight towards the plant menace.

As Gallade grew closer to his target, the Forest Guardian's axe took on a bright green glow and he then swung it at Gallade. The two attacks collided, but after a few seconds, the strength of the Forest Guardian's Leaf Blade overwhelmed Gallade and sent him flying.

"Donphan, Fire Fang!" Connor shouted.

Donphan immediately began to run towards the Guardian with his tusks now cloaked in powerful flames.

The Armor Pokémon drew closer and closer, but suddenly, the tree on the Guardian's back took on a bright green glow. He then fired a cyclone of glowing green leaves out at Donphan, knocking it straight into the ground.

Pichu was shocked. How could Seth do this to his own Pokémon? Even if he was being controlled, it was time to knock some sense into him.

The Tiny Electric Mouse Pokémon proceeded to scurry over towards Donphan and Gallade, both who were lying on the ground in agonizing pain. He then put his hands on both of them and a strange blue energy began flowing from their bodies and into his.

"What's Pichu doing?" Connor asked.

"It's his Reversal attack," Kelly noted. "It's supposed to convert the attack strength from any attack that hit him earlier into fighting power, but I didn't know that he could use it like this."

Pichu's body was now glowing bright blue and he was full of energy. He then ran at a surprisingly fast speed at the Guardian and punched him in the gut, knocking him backwards into the wall behind him.

The impact caused rubble to fall everywhere and a cloud of dust to kick up momentarily. Once the dust cleared, they all could see that the Guardian was getting back up, but also saw that his body was covered in bruises.

"He's weak! Now's our chance to use that Antidote!" Kelly exclaimed. She then grabbed the vial from Connor and ran towards the behemoth. Before the Guardian could do anything, Kelly was on top of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Seth, but this is for your own good," Kelly said as she poured the Antidote into his mouth.

As soon as the liquid had gone down his throat, the Guardian began to choke and cough as the Antidote began to take effect. Kelly quickly jumped off of his shoulders and ran back over to the others as they waited to see if it was going to work.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the Guardian and in an instant, Seth and the monster's bodies defused. Seth's body then appeared on the ground while the fusioned monster fell backwards into the rubble.

"Seth!" Kelly yelled as she and the others ran up to their friend. She began to try and shake him awake, and a few seconds later, Seth's eyes opened to reveal his regular brown eyes to everyone's relief.

"Hey, guys," Seth murmured with a smile that he forced through all of the agonizing pain that he was currently feeling. "Man, you really know how to hit, Pichu."

"Pi-chu!" Pichu grinned, giving him a wink and a thumbs-up.

"We're glad that you're alright," Kelly began, "But we still have to find a way to stop Rosethorn!"

"Who?" Seth asked, completely confused.

Then, out of nowhere, the ground began to tremble until Rosethorn came up out of the ground similar to a plant sprouting.

"How dare you free my servant!" She shrieked with intense fury. "Now, you'll pay! Guardian, attack!"

All of them looked over and were astonished to see the Forest Guardian stand back up on his feet, brandishing his lethal-looking axe with malevolence.

"What are we going to do now?" Connor inquired.

Seth struggled to his feet, just barely being able to stand. He seemed to be a bit wiped out from the mind control earlier. "I'll take them. You guys go and try to cure everyone."

"No!" Seth and Connor were surprised as Kelly had a very angry look on her face. "You lost too much energy when you were being controlled by that witch! If you're gonna fight, then I'm fighting, too!"

"But Kelly," Seth said exasperatedly, "She's a hybrid and I don't want to see either of you getting hurt."

"Don't worry about me," Kelly said sternly. "I'll be fine. Besides, I've got a bone to pick with the hybrid."

"Hang on. I think I've got an idea," Connor said, catching the other's attention. "Seth, when you were being controlled, you were able to fuse with those Grass-types, but even when we gave you the Antidote, you and the Guardian defused, yet the Grass-types remained fused together. That being said, there's a chance that if Kelly is in contact with the PokéFuser while you fusion, she might fusion into her own warrior form."

"Really?" Seth and Kelly both said in surprise.

"Yeah, but there's also a slight chance that you two could be fused together," Connor said sheepishly.

Seth and Kelly looked over at each other. They both gave one another a nod. It was a risk, but both were willing to take it.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Kelly asked.

"You'll have to bring out your Pokémon," Connor told her.

Kelly nodded and then took out six Pokéballs from her pockets. She enlarged them and then threw them up into the air.

In a burst of blue light, six Pokémon appeared out in front of her. Seth and Connor saw her Buneary and Cherubi, but one was different and three were very new to them.

One was a mostly black-colored butterfly-like creature with a long, curled black proboscis, large blue eyes, and black antennae extending out of its head. Its face, underside, and four stubby limbs were gray in color. Its wings were large and colorful with markings of yellow, red, and blue.

The next was a small, humanoid-like creature with a white body that made it look like it was wearing a tutu. It had skinny green legs, green hair with bangs that reach down to its shoulders and two red horns that look like hair pins, and large, red eyes.

The third one was a small, green, dog-like creature with yellow markings. When it opened its mouth, four fangs could be seen (two on the upper jaw and two on the lower jaw). It had a small pointed yellow-tipped tail, spikes on the heels of its hind legs, and its forelegs and chin also had spiky extensions. As well, it had a large head crest with angular lightning-like patterning on the sides with a continuation of yellow coloration down to its snout. It also had a yellow stripe down its back.

What was really strange was that it seemed that Kelly had evolved her Litwick recently. It now looked like a lamp-like creature with a black, hat-like extremity with a point upon the top resembling a lampshade, a glassy head with bright yellow eyes and a blue flame inside of its head, two long, wavy arms, and a small body with a small point on the bottom.

"Whoa, Kelly!" Seth exclaimed. "When did you get these Pokémon?"

"Well, I caught a Wurmple not too long ago and trained it until it became a Beautifly," Kelly recounted, "I caught a Ralts as well and trained it to be a Kirlia, I caught Electrike pretty recently, and Litwick evolved into a Lampent just a few days ago after some training."

"Okay, guys," Connor said urgently. "You ready?"

Seth, Kelly, and all of the Pokémon nodded. Kelly put her hand on the PokéFuser and Seth then slammed his hand down upon the watch.

Instantly, both of the teens' bodies lit up in a bright light. Within seconds, Seth was in his Pokémon Knight form, but both he and Connor did a double-take when they saw Kelly.

She was a lot taller than she was previously, although she was still shorter than Seth. Her hair had become longer and had turned green like Kirlia's as well. It also had a hair pin in it that looked to be made up of two small Cherubi cherries and the two red horns from Kirlia that she used for her now much-longer ponytail.

Her face had a little bit of a lighter skin-tone. It wasn't white like Kirlia's skin, but it still seemed to be illuminated in a way. Her eyes were also red like Kirlia's, and her lips were a deeper shade of red.

Unlike Seth, she didn't seem to be wearing much armor. However, she was wearing a sort of armored tunic that had a Beautifly wing-like design. Also, she had a sort of skirt that looked like Kirlia's.

Both of her arms were covered in tan fleece that ended with brown-colored gloves. Her legs were black like Lampent and she wore green high heels that were spiked in the back ends like Electrike's legs and had angular lightning-like patterning on the sides.

At her side, she had a katana that was held up by a Beautifly antennae-like belt. The katana had a purple-tinted blade that almost made it look like it was on fire and the hilt had an Electrike-like design to it.

As she looked at her two friends, she saw that they both had dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did something go wrong with the fusion?"

"You…l-look…," Connor stuttered.

"B-b-beautiful," Seth said with wide eyes.

A pink tinge appeared on her face. She soon however shook it off and said, "Alright, guys. Let's do this."

Seth and Connor quickly tried to get their focus back on the mission. Connor soon ran off towards the Gloom in order to get more Antidote in order to free all of Rosethorn's zombie-like slaves from her control.

Seth glared at the monster that he had once been and said, "It's time to whack this weed down to size."

He then ran straight towards the Guardian and jumped into the air. As he did, his left fist lit up in orange-yellow flames before he came down and punched his enemy in the face. At this, the Guardian stumbled back in pain.

"Ice Shard!" Seth yelled as he fired a glowing light blue orb of ice at the Grass-type warrior. After being hit, the Guardian screamed in pain for a brief moment before glaring at Seth angrily.

It then fired a Solarbeam at Seth from its flower cannon, an attack that sent Seth flying back several feet into the dirt.

Meanwhile, Kelly was glaring at Rosethorn, who was giving our heroine a toxic stare. Both of them looked as if they were ready to tear each other apart limb from limb.

"Poison Sting!" Rosethorn said as she fired a barrage of multiple purple darts out at Kelly.

"Bounce!" Kelly shouted as she dodged Rosethorn's attack by springing herself high into the air and then coming back down towards her hybrid foe. Unfortunately, Rosethorn suddenly went back into the ground and avoided her completely.

Kelly looked around quickly, wondering where the hybrid was going to come up. Then, out of nowhere, she felt the ground tremble and shake beneath her, so she quickly jumped up into the air while Rosethorn burst up out of the ground.

"Magical Leaf!" Rosethorn growled as she held out her hands and fired multiple glowing green leaves out at the airborne Kelly.

"Silver Wind!" Kelly said as she took her katana from her side into her hand and swung it, releasing a wind with silver crescents in it at the leaves. As the two attacks met in mid-air, an explosion occurred that resulted in green and silver sparkles falling all around them to the ground while Kelly landed softly in the grass.

"Discharge!" Kelly called out as she held out her hand and sent a beam of light blue electricity at Rosethorn.

"Weather Ball!" Rosethorn smirked as she held up her hands and threw an orange ball with fire streams around it at Kelly's attack. The two attacks collided, causing an explosion of black smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Kelly and Rosethorn were both glaring at one another. Sweat was running down Kelly's brow as she breathed heavily. She then was surprised to hear Rosethorn chuckle evilly.

"You can't possibly win, you know," Rosethorn said with a sneer. "You're not used to your powers and will most likely run out of steam pretty soon. Just give it up!"

"No way!" Kelly retorted defiantly while panting. "I will stop you no matter what! Confusion!"

Suddenly, Kelly's eyes glowed a bright light blue and her whole body gained a light blue outline. Seconds later, Rosethorn's eyes went wide in shock once her body became outlined in a light blue glow as well. She tried to move, but was filled with fear when she found that she couldn't.

"Nobody takes control of my friends and gets away with it!" Kelly said with anger.

Her katana then suddenly took on a fiery blue glow as she swung it and yelled, "Inferno!"

A spiraling stream of blue fire was sent from her katana at Rosethorn, who was hit straight in the stomach and knocked to the ground.

As this occurred, all of the vines and plants around and in the school suddenly went back into the ground. Everything began to turn back to normal.

Currently, Seth had been having a hard time fighting the Forest Guardian, but then, the Guardian's body began to glow and he defused back into the six Grass-type Pokémon seen earlier.

"Huh?" Seth scratched his head in confusion. He then turned to see Kelly standing over the fallen body of Rosethorn with her katana in hand. Suddenly, he saw her eyes go wide and she began to fall to the ground.

"Kelly!" Seth cried out as he ran towards her with his enhanced speed and caught her before she hit the ground. As Kelly passed out, she defusioned and went back to her human form. Her Pokémon all reappeared on the ground in a flash of light, but all seemed to be unconscious.

"This isn't over," Seth heard Rosethorn say. He looked to see her giving him a venomous glare.

"I'll be back one day," She continued, "stronger than ever. You can count on it."

She then went down into the ground until she disappeared completely.

* * *

><p>When Kelly woke up, she found herself lying on a bed in a white room surrounded by Seth, Connor, Pichu, and the other Pokémon.<p>

"Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"You're in the nurse's office," Seth told her. "Connor managed to cure everyone with the Antidote and all of the extra foliage disappeared when you beat Rosethorn."

"Where is that weed anyways?" Kelly inquired.

"She escaped after you passed out and defusioned," Seth said with a sigh. "I have a feeling that she'll be back."

"Oh," Kelly said with a nod. She then began to look at the teen funny. "Seth, why are you covered in paper wads?"

Seth grimaced and glared down at Pichu as he answered, "Apparently, Pichu decided to get his revenge by putting a paper wad launcher in my locker and having it shoot me non-stop. Unfortunately, the paper was also covered in glue, so they stuck."

"Pi-pi-chu-pi-pi-chu-pi," Pichu said with a grin. ("I always get my revenge.")

At this, Kelly, Connor, Pichu, and all of the Pokémon all began to laugh while Seth pouted angrily.

Meanwhile, all of them didn't notice that they were being watched by a figure wearing a black fedora just outside the room.

The figure grinned and then began to walk away while muttering to himself, "Soon, Seth. Soon."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Chapter 8: "Extreme Speed"<strong>

******Well, I hope that you guys liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can! Until then, read and review! **


	8. Extreme Speed

**Hey, guys! I think I got this one done pretty quickly compared to last time! I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

_Last time, on Pokémon Fusion Warriors, Seth and Connor were taken control of by a Roserade hybrid and Kelly had to save them. As well, she was able to temporarily fusion in order to help Seth defeat Rosethorn and her Forest Guardian. With the help of his friends, Seth has been able to defeat one hybrid after another, but what happens when he encounters a hybrid that just can't be beat? Find out now on Pokémon Fusion Warriors!_

**Chapter 8: "Extreme Speed"**

'_Why does this always happen to me?_' Seth thought as he just barely dodged yet another stream of orange-yellow fire.

Earlier, our heroes were simply riding the bus to experience another average day of school, but then, three random hybrids had decided to attack the bus. While most of the other students had run away in the face of this impending danger, Seth had chosen to stay behind.

Now, you may be asking yourself things like "_Why would someone do something so stupid_?" or "_Doesn't he know that those hybrids are dangerous_?" Well, he does indeed know that these hybrids are dangerous, but fighting these guys is all a part of Seth's daily life.

You see, it all started about a month ago now when Seth found a watch in his house that his dad invented called the "PokéFuser." It's basically a device that allows the user to combine with a team of six Pokémon and form a warrior of amazing power. Ever since he found this device, he has been using it to battle hybrids and save Rustboro City as the "Pokémon Knight."

Today is another one of those days. Seth grimaced under his helmet as he glared at the three hybrids that he had been fighting for the past five minutes on the now roughed-up suburban street.

One was a female hybrid with fiery yellow hair and red-orange fur all over her body. Her eyes were a dark blue with cold, coal-like pupils. Around her neck was a large, yellow fluffy collar, and she also wore a sort of dress that was also fluffy and yellow.

The second was a male that wore what looked to be a brown hoodie and a pair of brown shorts. The only thing that could be seen of his face was his almond-shaped eyes that seemed to have black rings around them. His arms and legs were like tan-colored coiled-up springs that it extended while punching, kicking, or jumping. He also had brown three-fingered hands and three-clawed feet.

The other was a purple ghost-like male humanoid with spiky hair, a mouth with several sharp purple teeth, and triangular white eyes with tiny black pupils. As well, he had a pair of disembodied hands with three digits each, and instead of legs, he had a ghostly tail while he floated in mid-air.

"Come on!" Flara, the Flareon hybrid, said as she fired another Flamethrower at Seth, which he dodged with ease. "Hold still so I can burn you!"

As Seth landed back on the ground from his airborne dodge, he leaned backwards just in time to narrowly avoid a kick sent towards him from the Hitmonlee hybrid known as Kicklee. Kicklee didn't seem to talk much. He let his kicks do the talking.

"I've got him!" The rather comical Haunter hybrid that they called Spectre said as he fired two Shadow Balls at Seth.

As the two black orbs surrounded in purple static came flying towards him, Seth closed his eyes calmly. His body glowed white and he held out his arms as he suddenly created several copies of himself. The Shadow Balls hit one of the clones, causing it to fade away before the others followed.

Seth smirked. These guys were no match for his enhanced speed capabilities. One of the PokéFuser's powers was that it enhanced every single one of Seth and his Pokémon's abilities and capabilities. That being said, every hybrid had trouble against him because of his speed. He was way faster than they would ever be and couldn't be stopped.

Seth then pulled out his sword, which had begun to glow a light blue glow. He slashed out in front of him as he yelled, "Psycho Cut!"

As he swung the sword, multiple light blue rings of energy were fired directly at the three hybrids. As the rings hit them, all three of them yelped out in pain as the impact caused an explosion of gray smoke around them.

Soon enough, the smoke cleared and Seth saw that all three of their bodies were covered in bruises and scuff marks as he slowly walked up to them.

When he stopped right in front of them, they all looked up at him with great fear in their eyes. Seth noticed that they all looked pretty young, maybe teenagers just barely younger than him.

"I don't want to hurt you guys anymore," Seth told them. "Go home."

The three hybrids nodded and immediately ran off in fright. Seth watched them run until they disappeared from his sight.

Seth sighed in relief that the fight was finally over. Lately, these hybrid attacks were getting more frequent. It seemed like every hybrid wanted to pick a fight with the famed Pokémon Knight. The only thing was that most of these hybrids weren't even a challenge with his speed and power.

Sure, he had had a bit of trouble holding his own against hybrids like Dracoslash and Metalwing. Heck, even Sparkplug had been a challenge for him. But still, there weren't very many hybrids that actually posed a challenge for him. His speed was just too great for anyone to match.

At this point, Seth decided to go ahead and turn back to his normal human form. In a flash of light, Seth was back to his regular human self, along with his six Pokémon who were standing around him.

"Alright, guys," Seth said as he pulled out five Pokéballs. "Take a good rest. You all did great."

His Pokémon all nodded before disappearing back into the devices.

Suddenly, Seth felt a small creature jump onto his back and begin to climb up it.

"Pi-chu!" Pichu said as he climbed up Seth's back. ("Great work!")

Seth smiled at the Tiny Mouse Pokémon as he finally made it onto his shoulder, the spot where you could always find the Electric-type.

Pichu was Seth's partner and his very first Pokémon. Ever since Seth's dad had given him to Seth when he had turned ten years old, the two of them had been the best of friends.

They both looked around at all of the damage that the fight caused. Neither of them wanted to be around when the authorities arrived, so they proceeded to run straight towards the Hoenn High School.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, they finally made it. Luckily, Seth still had about five minutes before classes were supposed to start.<p>

"Hey, Seth!" He suddenly heard two familiar voices yell.

Seth turned in the direction where the voices came from and was happy to see his friends Kelly and Connor running up towards him.

Kelly, a girl with blonde hair that she usually wore in a ponytail and light gray eyes, was not only his best friend, but also the first person to know about the PokéFuser. It had actually been her who he had saved from three fiendish hybrids when he had first become the Pokémon Knight.

As well, Connor was a young bespectacled boy with emerald green eyes and hair that had skipped a few grades due to him being a genius. Seth had first helped Connor out when a jock beat him in a practice battle in Battle Class and then began picking on him. Seth stopped the jock by beating him in a Pokémon battle with ease.

Later, when Seth had to quickly study for a test, Connor gladly offered to help him study. Then, Sparkplug the Rotom hybrid attacked the school, and with Connor's help, Seth managed to defeat him.

Kelly and Connor were the only two people that knew about Seth being the Pokémon Knight, and helped him whenever they could. Kelly had once even fusioned herself so that she help Seth defeat Rosethorn and her Forest Guardian.

"Hey, guys," Seth said with a grin. He gave them a thumbs-up and said proudly, "Mission accomplished."

"Awesome!" Connor replied with glee.

"It's a good thing that you were able to get here before classes started," Kelly smiled slyly. "Otherwise you would have been late to school…_again_."

"Hey, it's not my fault that these hybrids keep appearing left and right just to challenge me!" Seth retorted. "If I could keep them from showing up, I would!"

Then, they stopped when they started to hear an overwhelming murmur throughout the campus.

"That Pokémon Knight is so cool!"

"He's such a hunk! I want to marry him!"

"Remember that time where he was up against that Shiftry hybrid and he beat it with a Fire Punch to the face? That was awesome!"

"I wish that I could meet him…"

Seth grinned broadly as he heard all of his fans compliment their hero. If they knew that he was the one that they praised, then maybe…

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Kelly say, "Don't even think about it!"

Seth quickly turned to see her glaring at him sternly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked while sweat-dropping and nervously avoiding her gaze.

"You were thinking about telling everyone that you're their big hero!" Kelly answered.

'_What is she, a mind reader or something?_' Seth thought as she continued to scowl at him.

"So what if I was?" Seth inquired.

"You're not going to tell everyone your secret just to boost your overinflated ego even more than it already is!" Kelly stated with a bit of anger in her voice.

"It is not 'overinflated!'" Seth shot back. "Anyways, why shouldn't I get the credit that I deserve?"

"Chu!" Seth flinched when he heard the Pokémon on his shoulder interject.

"Sorry. I mean, 'the credit _we _deserve,'" Seth quickly corrected himself.

"Seth, if you told everyone your secret, then you could be swamped with fans or carted off to some government facility to try to make an army of fusion warriors," Connor commented.

"Yeah, and what would you do if all of those random hybrids you were fighting found out who you were?" Kelly inquired. "Some of them know already, but if the others knew, they would try to take their revenge on you."

"Please," Seth said with an arrogant air about him. "Nobody can stand up against my speed. I've gotten better and better, and now hybrids like the ones from this morning aren't even a problem anymore."

"But what about other threats that are more powerful than those hybrids?" Kelly asked. "Like Dracoslash, Metalwing, Sparkplug, or Rosethorn? If we hadn't been there, you would have been beaten to a pulp."

"Yeah, back when I was weaker," Seth stated. "I could probably take all of those hybrids myself now."

"Oh, and what if a new threat comes around?" Kelly said with a raised eyebrow. "These enemies keep getting stronger and smarter. You can't always win."

"Find somebody with my speed, and then we'll have a problem," Seth said as he put his arms behind his head and began to walk towards the school building. "Until then, I can win anytime."

Kelly and Connor continued to watch him as he walked away until the school bell suddenly rang and the three of them began to head towards their first classes of the day.

* * *

><p>"So what can you do?" Maxwell Shade said as he sat in his chair with a bored look on his face.<p>

At this point of time, the Devon President was going through the process of interviewing several promising and some not so promising hybrids to hire to try and take down the Pokémon Knight. So far, it wasn't going too well.

Standing in front of him was a mid-sized and lanky-looking hybrid with spiky black hair tied into a ponytail that made it look like his head was one, big musical note. His nose looked a bit pink, as if he was sick, and he had black, beady-looking eyes. Around his neck was a ruffled white collar and he wore a feathery blue jacket over a yellow T-shirt. He also wore green pants, his feet were yellow talons, and he also had a black metronome-shaped tail.

"Well, I can mimic other people," He began in his parrot-like voice, "I can fly, and I can use my talons to scratch people's eyes out. It's pretty awesome."

Shade sighed and said, "Thank you, Mister…'Talkback,' is it? Thank you for applying. Don't call us, we'll call you."

With that, the Chatot hybrid confidently walked out, and Shade gave an annoyed sigh as he took Talkback's application and tossed it into the garbage can beside of his desk.

He really needed to find somebody who could bring the Pokémon Knight in for sure. Somebody who could be a match for that enhanced speed of his.

"Next," He murmured robotically, like he had been for the past hour.

As the door to his office opened, the hybrid that walked in caught Shade's attention.

It was a large, tough-looking male hybrid with shoulder-length, spiky, cream-colored hair, orange lion-like ears, and two protruding fangs. He seemed to wear an orange fur coat and pants with black stripes and cream-colored wrist cuffs, a black undershirt, and black boots. As well, his fingers were clawed and his eyes were a cold, piercing black.

"You're…," Shade said, glancing down at the hybrid's file. "Flamerush?"

**(Whenever Flamerush speaks, imagine him speaking in a Russian accent. As much as I've tried, I can't figure out how to write one. Forgive me!)**

"Da," He said in a deep voice as he stopped in front of Shade's desk. "I hear you have a job opening."

"Not anymore," Shade said with a sinister smile. "You're hired."

* * *

><p>After a long day at school, Seth was glad when the bell finally rang, ending school for the day. As soon as he got outside, he began to walk home like he usually did along with Pichu on his shoulder.<p>

Now, today was a bit unusual as Kelly and Connor would not be walking home with him. Connor was busy tutoring people after school and Kelly was at Softball practice. So for today, he was all alone except for Pichu.

He was actually kind of glad about this. Ever since their argument this morning, none of them had been speaking to each other.

"They just don't understand," Seth said with a sigh. "There haven't been any challenges for me lately. Nobody can match my speed."

Pichu nodded, not really listening due to his lack of caring. He really hated it when Seth and his friends fought, so he typically chose to stay out of it.

Seth was just about to turn the corner to his street when all of the sudden, a powerful stream of orange-yellow flame hit the ground in front of him, knocking him backwards through the air several feet.

"Ow," Seth said while holding his head in pain. "Who did that?"

"I did," A voice with a strange foreign accent said as a figure landed on the ground just a few yards away.

Seth looked over at this new enemy. It looked to him like it was some kind of Arcanine hybrid.

"Who are you?" Seth asked as he struggled back onto his feet.

"I am Flamerush," The hybrid said with crossed arms. "I am here to fight vith the so-called 'Pokémon Knight.'"

"What for?" Seth inquired. "If you've heard of me, then you know that my speed can't be beat."

Flamerush chuckled and said, "Ve shall see."

Seth and Pichu looked at each other and nodded before Seth slammed his hand down upon the PokéFuser. Instantaneously, his fusioned form appeared where he had once stood.

"Bring it on," Seth said with a grin. "Thundershock!"

Seth built up the electricity in his body until he fired a bolt of yellow electricity from his hand at the target. It looked like it was going to be yet another easy win for him.

Suddenly, the hybrid's body faded until he had disappeared, dodging the electrical attack completely. Seth was shocked. Where was he?

Then, out of nowhere, he appeared directly behind our hero. Seth's eyes went wide and he began to turn around, but before he could turn around fully, Flamerush gave him a swift jab in the stomach. It was so powerful that it sent Seth flying several yards through the air until he hit the ground with a thud.

Seth managed to stand up after a short bit of struggling. He wasn't thinking about the pain right now, however. All he could think about was that hybrid's speed. How had he moved so quickly?

"Extreme Speed," He suddenly heard Flamerush say.

Seth was shocked. How many mind readers were there in this town anyway?

"It's a move that originated from the Arcanine," Flamerush started to explain. "No one can match their speed. And since my abilities are more powerful than any mere Arcanine, I'm the fastest there is."

He then began to run straight towards Seth. His body became surrounded by a white and clear aura as he charged at Seth with blinding speed.

Seth made an attempt to dodge, but was stopped short when Flamerush struck a blow to his face and knocked him down to the ground.

Flamerush then immediately jumped up into the air and yelled, "Fire Blast!"

The Arcanine hybrid's pupils glowed orange and his whole body became surrounded in a fiery aura. Then, he opened his mouth and began spitting orange-yellow flames from it. The flames took the shape of the kanji 大 as they headed straight towards Seth.

Seth held up both of his hands and shouted, "Protect!"

A bluish-green force field appeared in front of Seth's body, protecting him from the powerful Fire-type attack in the nick of time.

"Not bad," Flamerush sneered. "But not good enough. Flame Wheel!"

Flamerush began hurtling down towards Seth while somersaulting at a fast rate. He then released a red-orange flame from his mouth that surrounded his body in fire and made it look like his body was a wheel of fire.

He crashed into Seth's force field and began to push hard against it. Sweat ran down Seth's brow as he struggled to maintain his force field. Eventually, the force field dispersed, and Flamerush managed to hit him with his attack.

After Flamerush finished his attack and jumped off of the fusion warrior, Seth continued to lay there in agonizing pain. Throughout all of his battles with other hybrids in the past, none of them had been able to do this much damage to him.

"Have you had enough already?" Flamerush asked mockingly. "It has only been ten minutes. You can't be down and out already."

Seth tried to move, but his body wouldn't let him. The pain was just too great.

"Vell, so much for the 'awesome powers' of the Pokémon Knight," Flamerush said with a disappointed sigh. "I might as vell take you out of your misery."

At that moment, Flamerush's body became surrounded in light blue flames and he shot off like a missile towards the still-grounded Seth.

'_I've got to get out of the way_,' Seth thought as he lay there in pain and fear. '_But I can't move!_'

Suddenly, his life seemed to flash before his eyes, specifically to the battles that he had had with some of the stronger hybrids.

When he had been fighting Dracoslash and had lost when he did not change into his fusion form, Kelly was the one who had encouraged him to change and fight the hybrid.

With Metalwing, Kelly had been the first to fight against the Skarmory hybrid, giving Seth the courage and drive to fight against him.

Sparkplug had almost defeated him, and when all seemed lost, Connor stepped in and helped him to defeat the Rotom hybrid with his knowledge.

Even when Seth's mind had been taken over by Rosethorn and she had turned him into her Forest Guardian, Kelly and Connor had done all that they could to free him from her control.

If it hadn't been for the two of them, Seth couldn't have taken on those hybrids at all. As well in this case, he couldn't defeat Flamerush without his friends. There was just no way.

"I wish that they were here," Seth muttered. "Because if they were, I would tell them that I was sorry for everything that I had said earlier. I can't do this without them. I need them."

"Apology accepted," He suddenly heard two familiar voices say simultaneously.

Before he knew it, a watery blue-colored, geometrically-shaped Pokémon flew above him and blocked Flamerush's Flare Blitz attack. Eventually, it became too much for Flamerush and the Pokémon, as an explosion occurred and blasted the two of them backwards through the air and to the ground.

"Huh?" Seth said in confusion. He turned his head to see Connor and Kelly standing next to him with determined looks on their faces. Kelly happened to be wearing her white Softball uniform.

"You just can't go anywhere without being attacked by a hybrid, can you?" Kelly said sternly.

"Hehe," Seth chuckled sheepishly.

Kelly then tossed a Pokéball into the air and her Kirlia appeared next to her.

"Kirlia, use Heal Pulse," She instructed.

Kirlia put its hands out in front of its body and a light pink ball of energy appeared in between them. Kirlia then opened its arms and the orb broke apart into multiple light pink sparkles. They released waves of light pink energy with light pink sparkles in it that expanded outward over Seth's body.

Seth began to relax and energy seemed to flow into him. Before he knew it, he was reenergized completely.

He stood up and looked down at his body. There was not a scratch on him.

"Thanks, guys," Seth said gratefully.

"Don't thank us," Connor told him. "Thank Porygon. If it hadn't been for his sensors picking up that you were in danger, we never would have known that a hybrid had attacked you."

Seth looked over at the Virtual Pokémon that was lying knocked out on the ground close by. Seth walked over and picked it up off of the ground.

"Thanks, Porygon," Seth said as he put him down gently next to Connor and Kelly.

"Now, go beat that guy!" Kelly encouraged.

"How though?" Seth inquired. "His Extremespeed is too fast for me. I can't keep up."

"I think I've got an idea," Connor said with a grin.

Seth bent down and listened to Connor whisper into his ear. An ever-widening grin began to appear underneath his helmet.

Meanwhile, Flamerush had managed to stand up and was now looking extremely angry.

"How dare you call for backup!" He yelled at Seth. "A real fighter fights his own battles!"

"Don't worry," Seth said as he turned towards him. "I'll be the one fighting from here."

"Good," Flamerush sneered. "Extremespeed!"

He began to rush at a high speed towards Seth with a white and clear aura surrounding his body. He was just about to strike Seth when suddenly, Seth disappeared.

Flamerush skidded to a stop and looked around. Where did he go?

"Looking for someone?" He suddenly heard Seth say directly behind him.

Before Flamerush could make a move, Seth struck him with Mega Punch to the back that sent the hybrid flying several feet.

As Flamerush managed to stand back up, he looked at Seth in astonishment and stammered, "B-b-but h-how?"

"Let's just say that I'm pretty good with _mimicry_," Seth said with a grin. "In other words, I used Mimic to copy your Extremespeed ability, and now you're toast."

Flamerush began to snarl in anger before he started throwing multiple punches at Seth using his Extremespeed. However, Seth managed to dodge every single one with ease.

This continued on for several minutes, until Flamerush had to stop and breathe.

"This is impossible," He panted. "Nobody can beat my speed. Nobody!"

"I think I just did," Seth grinned. "Checkmate, comrade."

Seth then pulled out his sword and slashed Flamerush with its glowing light blue blade. Flamerush winced as the blade struck him before slowly falling to the ground and into unconsciousness.

Seth grinned as he defusioned. Once he and Pichu were back to normal, Seth sighed in relief and wiped his sweat-drenched brow.

"Thanks, guys," Seth said to his friends. "You know, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. People may say that the Pokémon Knight's cool, but if it wasn't for you guys, I'd have been hybrid food by now."

"Aw, Seth," Kelly said while sticking her tongue out in embarrassment. "You're making me blush."

At that, all three of them and Pichu began to laugh happily. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. At least, not for several hours.

* * *

><p>It was a dark night at the Rustboro City Jewelers. Not a sound could be heard. Everything seemed safe.<p>

Suddenly though, one of the panels on the ceiling was slowly removed, followed by a dark, cloaked figure lightly jumping in.

The figure wore a black cloak and a black fedora that covered most of his face, except for his nose and grin. Perched on his shoulder was a bird that looked very similar and just as devious.

As quick as a flash, the figure ran towards all of the cases filled with jewels and removed them. Amazingly, none of the alarms were set off.

He silently chuckled to himself as he climbed back up into the ceiling with the stolen jewels.

"Come and get me, Burns," He said to himself. "Come and get me."

Soon enough, he was gone. All that was left in the store was a small white card and a bluish-black feather. What the card said, however, was most sinister:

_This act of thievery was done courtesy of yours truly, The Phantom Crow_.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Chapter 9: "Flight of the Phantom Crow, Part 1"<strong>

******So how was it? It's shorter than last chapter, but don't worry! The next two chapters will be pretty epic if I do say so myself. As well, our first OC that was created by associate will be appearing! Or at least, he'll finally get his name. Stay tuned to find out what happens! Read and Review!  
><strong>


	9. Flight of the Phantom Crow, Part 1

**Here's ****the newest chapter! I hope you guys like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

_In the last chapter of Pok__é__mon Fusion Warriors, we saw Seth's ego had become overinflated after his latest victories in his battles against many of the hybrids that had been attacking Rustboro City. But after dealing with a fierce battle against an Arcanine hybrid that he could not hope to win unless his friends were there to help, Seth realized that the only way that he could truly be a hero was with his friends to back him up. Then, a mysterious thief calling himself the "Phantom Crow" stole all of the jewelry from a jewelry store! Will Seth be able to stop him before his next heist? Read on to find out!_

**Chapter 9: "Flight of the Phantom Crow, Part 1"**

"They stole all of the jewelry and didn't even set off the alarms?" Seth asked in astonishment.

At the moment, our heroes were walking down the hallway to their 4th Block Battle Class. Connor was currently reading an article on his PokéNav while Seth, Kelly, and Pichu looked on in interest.

Connor nodded as he scrolled down the article. "It says here that all that was left after the heist was the thief's calling card and a Honchkrow feather."

"A Honchkrow feather?" Kelly repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Seems a bit odd."

"Well, according to his calling card, the guy calls himself the 'Phantom Crow,'" Connor explained.

Seth and Kelly looked at each other and said simultaneously, "The 'Phantom Crow'?"

"Yeah, haven't you guys ever heard of him?" Connor inquired.

The others all shook their heads in great confusion. Connor face-palmed himself and gave a groan before beginning to explain.

"The Phantom Crow is a legendary thief who has never been caught. It's said that he can steal something just by looking at it. He is known for the Honchkrow that accompanies him in all of his heists. Although, he was supposed to have disappeared ten years ago and is just now reappearing."

"Ten years?" Seth murmured. "That would have been back when I was six."

"Connor, how do you know so much about him?" Kelly asked. "You were probably three when he disappeared."

"I do a lot of research," Connor answered. "Plus, I wanted to find out as much as I could after I heard about the heist last night."

"Chu," Pichu chuckled. ("Nerd.")

The others glared at Pichu, who began to sweat-drop at their stern gaze.

"Pi-pi-chu-pi-pi-chu," Pichu waved his hands in front of his body nervously. ("I was only kidding!")

"Anyway, so what are we doing in class today?" Seth said in an attempt to try and change the subject.

"I believe we're having some sort of testing," Kelly said while looking up and tapping her finger on her chin.

"Oh, great," Connor grumbled moodily. In any other class, he was a genius, but in Battle Class, he was not so good.

"Don't worry," Seth said reassuringly. "I'm sure that it won't be that bad."

"You would say that," Connor shot back. "You're the top of the class."

Seth rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled sheepishly. If there was one thing that Seth was good at, it was battling. So far, no one had been able to beat him.

"I can't help that I'm good at battling," Seth said in defense. "I watched a lot of my mom's battles when I was little and she had me practice every single day once I got my own Pokémon."

"Pi-chu," Pichu said weakly, remembering all of the harsh training regimens that he had been put through back then.

"Your mom?" Connor looked very confused.

"Yeah," Seth said with a slight smile. "While my dad was busy being a world-famous scientist and inventor at the Devon Corporation, my mom was Rustboro City's Gym Leader before Roxanne took over."

"She was a _Gym Leader_?" Connor's jaw dropped in shock.

"Wow, Connor," Kelly had a sly smile on as she looked at the thirteen-year-old sophomore. "I'm surprised that _you_ didn't know that. When Mrs. Burns was around our age, she had become a world-famous trainer. She could have even become the Champion or one of the Elite Four if she had wanted to. But she settled on being a Gym Leader."

"And that's where she met my dad," Seth continued. "He was attempting to try to go for the Hoenn League, but couldn't get past any of the other gyms. When he came to my mom's gym, they instantly fell for each other…even though she still beat the pants off of him."

"Wow," Connor said in awe.

"Well, enough about that," Seth said with determination. "Let's hurry and get to class!"

The three then ran off towards the gymnasium, not knowing that they were being watched by a figure close by.

* * *

><p>Seth gave a sigh of contentment as they stepped into the gym where they had their Battle Class. Full of battlefields and all kinds of Pokémon battles, this was Seth's environment of choice.<p>

"Listen up, maggots!" Coach Warzone yelled in his usually loud voice. "Today, you all will be facing off in one-on-one battles against those who are equal to you in battle ability! On the wall, you will see the list of the battle match-ups!"

Everyone walked over to the list to see who they would be battling against.

"So I'm up against Catherine, eh?" Kelly said as she found her name on the list. "Should be a bit of a challenge. Who'd you get Connor?"

Connor gulped and said, "I'm up against that jock Nick Stevens."

"Huh?" Kelly raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How'd you get paired up with him?

"Apparently, my rank went up after you guys helped me practice my battling skills," Connor groaned with a bit of regret. "I really don't wanna face this guy."

"Don't worry," Kelly said reassuringly. "You'll do great. So Seth, who are you up against?"

She turned to the brown-haired teen to see he had a confused look on his face.

"Either of you know a guy named James Anderson?" He asked.

Strangely, after he said the name of his opponent, black clouds appeared in the sky out of nowhere and caused lightning to flash and thunder to roll ominously.

"What was that?" Seth asked. The other two shrugged in confusion.

"It doesn't ring any bells," Kelly said after thinking hard for a few moments. "Connor, do you know who he is?"

"Let me check," Connor said as he got out his PokéNav. After a few seconds of looking through the school's database, he finally found him.

"Here he is. James Anderson. Apparently, he's a sophomore that transferred here at the beginning of the year. There isn't much data on him, not even a picture."

"Well, he must be good to be paired up with Seth," Kelly commented. "You sure that you can handle this?"

"Don't worry," Seth said while giving her a thumbs-up. "I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Soon enough, many of the battles had already been completed. Kelly had faced off against Catherine, a girl with dark blue hair and purple eyes, and won the battle with ease.<p>

Connor had a tougher time against Nick, but eventually managed to beat his Machoke with his Elgyem.

"Okay, it's time for the final battle of the day!" Coach Warzone announced. "Will Seth Burns and James Anderson please come to the field for their battle?"

Seth walked over to the field with confidence. On the sidelines, Kelly, who had Pichu in her arms, and Connor both cheered for their friend.

After a few moments, Seth's opponent finally walked up. Seth was shocked when he saw who it was.

The guy was slightly taller than him and looked menacing. He had short, black hair that he kept under a black fedora and cold-looking brown eyes. He wore a pair of khaki cargo sorts with a wallet on a chain attached to them, black tennis shoes, and a t-shirt that had a picture of a skull with a number 7 in its forehead on it. Around his neck was a class ring with an aquamarine gem in it with a silver thread going through the ring.

'_That's the guy I saw the day I first used the Pok__é__Fuser!_' Seth thought as he looked at his opponent. 'He's _my opponent?_'

Kelly was also staring at the guy in astonishment.

'_He's the one who gave me that Antidote back when Rosethorn took over the school!_' She thought with worry.

"Alright, this is a one-on-one battle with no substitutions," Coach Warzone told the two teens. "The battle will be over once one side's Pokémon is knocked out and unable to continue. Now, send out your Pokémon!"

"Gallade, take a stand!" Seth said as he threw a Pokéball into the air.

In a flash of light, the Blade Pokémon appeared and extended his forearm blades defensively as he prepared to battle.

James smirked and took a Pokéball from his pocket, enlarged it, and then hurled it at the field, muttering, "Damien, go!"

Instantly, his Pokémon of choice appeared onto the field, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

It was a quadruped felid-like creature with white fur all over its sleek, feline body except for its grayish-blue face. It had a sort of ruff of white fur around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single grayish-blue oval. It had a cat-like face, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped growth on the side of its head. Its broad, circular feet were equipped with three claws each, and spikes protruded from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its anterior legs. What was most ominous about it of all was its sinister-looking red eyes that stared directly at Gallade.

"Ab-sol," It said with a rough voice as it glared at the Psychic/Fighting-type fiercely.

"An Absol, huh?" Seth said under his breath as he looked at the Disaster Pokémon. "It's a Dark-type, so we can't use Psycho Cut or any other Psychic-type attacks against it. It might be a problem if we're not careful."

"Now begin!" He heard Coach Warzone yell.

"Gallade, use Fury Cutter!" Seth commanded.

Gallade began running towards his opponent. As he ran, his forearm-blades took on a bright red glow and grew slightly larger and sharper.

"Intercept with Iron Tail!" James instructed.

Damien ran and jumped into the air before flipping through the air towards Gallade as the Blade Pokémon jumped up and slashed at him. As the two met in mid-air, Damien blocked Gallade's Fury Cutter attack with its tail, which had taken on a metallic glow.

They both continued to push against each other for supremacy, but eventually, the two broke apart and were sent hurtling to the ground. Luckily, both of them managed to land safely on their feet.

"Gallade, hit it with Vacuum Wave!" Seth ordered.

Gallade jumped into the air and his forearms began to glow white. He then spun around with his head and his arms extended facing Damien and fired a horizontal cyclone from his body at the Dark-type.

"Deflect it with Water Pulse!" James directed.

Damien's body became outlined in blue and it released a large water tornado around its body that ruptured the cyclone that Gallade had sent at it after the two attacks collided.

'_Well, that didn't work_,' Seth thought as water droplets fell over the field for a few moments. '_It keeps on deflecting every attack we use_. _Maybe we can use that to our advantage so that we can get in close._'

"Gallade, use Signal Beam!" Seth shouted.

The red horns on Gallade's body began to glow light purple. Then, a rainbow-colored ball formed in front of the horn in the front of his body before he fired a rainbow-colored beam from the ball at Damien.

"Double Team!" James yelled.

Damien's body flashed white and it created several copies of itself as Gallade's attack came in close and proceeded to go through one of the copies.

"Now, Gallade, use Close Combat!" Seth told the Blade Pokémon.

At unbelievable speed, Gallade ran straight at the Absol and prepared to strike.

"Detect!" James smirked.

Damien's eyes began to glow a light blue as Gallade came at it. Then, as Gallade slashed at it multiple times, Damien managed to dodge every single one of the blows.

"But how?" Seth exclaimed.

A sneer then appeared on James's face as he said to his Pokémon, "Damien, I think we've strung this out long enough. Use Aerial Ace!"

Damien began to sprint with a high burst of speed towards Gallade while its body became surrounded by white streaks and a clear aura.

"Gallade, dodge it!" Seth called out.

Gallade jumped into the air in an effort to dodge the super-effective attack.

"Knock it back down with Shadow Ball!" James hollered out.

Damien opened its mouth as it ran and a shadowy black orb surrounded by purple static appeared in front of it. It then fired the orb out of its mouth at the airborne Gallade.

The Blade Pokémon, not expecting the second attack, was struck by the Ghost-type attack, which exploded upon impact. He then began to fall down towards the ground, where Damien tackled him with its Aerial Ace attack.

Time seemed to slow down as Seth watched his Pokémon get knocked straight into the wall behind him from the force of Damien's tackle.

"Finish it with Razor Wind," James said with no emotion in his voice.

The scythe on Damien's head glowed white and it swung its head, sending out a white crescent blade of energy at Gallade. As the attack hit, it caused a small explosion of dust and smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Seth's eyes widened when he saw his Pokémon slumped up against the wall in an unconscious state.

"Gallade is unable to continue!" Coach Warzone managed to announce after pulling his dropped jaw back up. "Absol is the winner! The victory goes to James Anderson!"

Everyone in the gymnasium gasped in complete unison, including Kelly, Connor, and Pichu. Nobody had ever beaten Seth in a battle before.

Meanwhile, while everyone looked at James and his Absol in both utter shock and awe, Seth quickly ran over to his unconscious Gallade, getting down beside it on his knees once he reached it.

"Gallade…," Seth muttered as he looked upon the Psychic/Fighting-type. "Thank you."

He then held out his Pokéball and returned the Pokémon back into the spherical device while hiding his face from all those who might look. Then, he started to hear footsteps coming straight towards him.

He looked up with anger to see his victorious opponent and his looming over him. For some strange reason, the aura about this guy made him feel angry enough to punch something. Maybe even him.

Seth was surprised when he saw Pichu run up in front of him, followed by Kelly and Connor, all of whom looked ready to defend their friend.

"Piiiii," Pichu growled at the Absol that had beaten his teammate. At the same time, sparks of yellow electricity began to dance around his cheeks

Suddenly James looked directly into Seth's eyes and said, "Just some advice. The true enemy is who you will least expect."

"Good to know," Seth replied as calmly as he could.

With that, James recalled Damien back into its ball, turned around, and then began to walk off. Each footstep he took seemed to be more menacing than the last.

Seth glared angrily at James as he got back onto his feet.

"You okay?" Kelly asked with worry.

Seth turned towards his friends and gave them a forced smile.

"I'll be fine," Seth answered before looking back at James, who was still walking away. He didn't know what it was, but something felt off about that guy.

* * *

><p>After class, they went straight towards the Nurse's office in order to get Gallade fully healed. It took a little while and they missed a lot of their classes, but they were excused after everybody in the school learned what had happened.<p>

All around the school, people were talking about how some new guy had defeated the undefeatable Seth Burns. No one had thought it was possible up until now. Everyone felt pity towards the teen, but Seth wanted none of it.

Later that day, all of them had decided to head over to Seth's house to hang out for a little bit. For Kelly and Connor, however, it was more of a way to try and cheer up their friend.

Seth had a moody look on his face as he sat down on the couch and flipped through channel after channel using the remote. If he gripped the remote any harder, it probably would have broken in his hand.

At the same time, Connor was sitting in front of the Burns' computer and Kelly had taken a spot in a nearby chair with Pichu in her lap. Pichu just didn't feel that it was safe to disturb his master at the moment.

They continued to sit like this in a quiet and glum atmosphere until Pichu finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled out, "Chu-pi! Pi-chu-pi-pi-chu-pi-chu!" ("That's it! I can't take it anymore!")

The Tiny Electric Mouse Pokémon jumped down to the floor from his spot on Kelly's lap and then ran up to the couch that his trainer was sitting on before jumping onto it and glaring at the brown-haired teen.

"Chu-pi-pi-chu-chu! CHU-PI! PI-CHU! Chu-pi-chu-pi-pi-chu! PI-PI-PI-CHU-PI!" Pichu shouted angrily at Seth, who was a bit surprised at how ticked Pichu sounded, even in his Pokéspeak. ("So you lost one time! ONE TIME! BIG DEAL! There'll be other battles! NOW, GET OVER IT!")

At the moment, Pichu was a force to be reckoned with. Seth felt that if he didn't do what his partner said, he was gonna get fried.

"Pichu's right," Kelly nodded. "You've got to get over it! That was pretty much the only lost that you've ever had in a battle, so you're record will be fine! Even with this one loss, you're still the top-ranked battler in the class!"

"Plus, there wasn't much of a chance of you beating him anyways," Connor added nonchalantly. This caused both Kelly and Pichu to turn and focus their anger on him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Connor waved his hands in front of him defensively in fear of their wrath. "I'm just saying that I looked up more on his file, and found out that he has never been defeated either. His team is full of strong Pokémon from a bunch of different regions and he has raised them well!"

Kelly and Pichu continued to glare at the nervous-looking kid until they heard Seth sigh and say, "Well, I guess one of us had to lose anyways. He just got the better of me."

He then stood up and told them, "Thanks, guys for the support. I'm probably just gonna go to bed now."

Seth was just about to walk out when the news report that they were currently watching on T.V. caught his attention.

"_After looking over the evidence found at the crime scene after the jewel robbery done last night by the infamous and world-renowned thief, the 'Phantom Crow,' forensics teams have found that on the back of the thief's calling card, there seems to be a note directed at the city's current number 1 hero, the Pok__é__mon Knight. The authorities believe that the note is not only a challenge for the famous hero, but also a clue to when and where his next crime will be. Here is what the note says:_

_To the Pok__é__mon Knight:_

_You have become quite the hero in this city. But you will soon meet your match. I invite you to meet me at the place where history repeats itself, knowledge is all abound, and where the moon makes its home. The time will be when the day starts back at zero. I'll let you decide the place. Come alone._

_Until then,_

_The Phantom Crow_

With that over with, Kelly muted the T.V. and looked at her friend, who had a determined look on his face that she knew only too well.

"You're not seriously thinking about meeting with this guy, are you?" She inquired incredulously.

"No," Seth replied in a serious tone. "I stopped thinking about it a whole minute ago."

"Dude! Be reasonable!" Connor pleaded. "You don't know what this guy could do to you!"

"Yeah, but I'm not just going to let some upstart beat me," Seth answered. His brown eyes seemed to just burn with passion.

"So you're just going to fusion and beat him up with your enhanced powers?" Kelly sarcastically asked him.

"No. It's not fair to fight regular humans like that unless it's absolutely necessary," Seth stated.

Connor and Kelly looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, if you're going to go do this alone, you'll need some stuff to wear in order to disguise your identity," Connor began, "and you'll also need to know what his message means."

"Right," Seth nodded. He then started to mull over what the Phantom Crow had said in his message. "_Meet me at the place where history repeats itself, knowledge is all abound, and where the moon makes its home_…What does that mean?"

They all thought for a moment, but then Kelly's eyes and smile widened as she discovered the answer.

"It's the Rustboro City Museum!" She exclaimed. "History repeats itself as there are a lot of artifacts there describing history, knowledge is all abound since it's a place of learning, and it's where the 'moon' makes its home because there's supposed to be a brand new exhibit there with this large Moon Stone that they recently found! It's supposed to be worth a lot of money!"

"He must be planning on stealing it," Seth concluded. "_The time will be when the day starts back at zero_…It's gotta be midnight!"

"Sweet!" Connor said happily. "And I think I know the one place where you can meet him."

He motioned for Seth and Kelly to come over and look at the computer screen. They did as they were asked and were both surprised when they saw the complete blueprints of the museum on the screen.

"You see," Connor started, "Based on these blueprints, the only place that he could possibly get in and get out without being detected is through a ventilation shaft that starts on the roof."

"And that's where I'll meet him to stop him before he tries to steal the Moon Stone," Seth grinned.

"So, since you're not fusioning up, what are you gonna wear?" Kelly questioned the teen hero.

"Oh, I've already got an idea for that," Seth said while giving Pichu a wink.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, both Seth and Pichu found themselves on top of the Rustboro City Museum's roof. It had long since turned dark as Seth stood there.<p>

Currently, Seth was wearing a white jacket with a black half-Pokéball symbol over his heart. Usually, he would leave his jackets unzipped, but tonight, he had it zipped almost all of the way up due to the chilly temperature outside. However, you could still see a bit of the black T-shirt that he was wearing underneath the jacket. He also had on a pair of navy blue jeans, his red sneakers, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

To top it all off, he had on his sunglasses, which Connor had outfitted with night-vision, infra-red scanners, and a few other surprises just for the occasion, as well as a headset on one ear with a slim microphone. This was in order to effectively communicate with Kelly and Connor at all times.

Pichu had once again taken his usual spot on Seth's shoulder, but tonight, he had a serious look on his face.

Seth looked down at the PokéFuser that he kept concealed on his wrist and saw that there was only one minute left until midnight. If this Phantom Crow guy knew anything about punctuality, he was supposed to appear very soon.

He looked around for a few more moments to see if there was any sign of the thief that he was supposed to rendezvous with. Then, a very quiet alarm went off on his watch, showing him that it was now exactly midnight.

"Alright," Seth muttered under his breath. "So where are you?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Seth noticed a man on a glider flying through the air towards the museum, touching ground safely on the roof without making a sound. As well in the air beside the glider, there flew a black bird-like creature.

Once the man stepped out of his glider, Seth was unable to see the guy's face, but he was finally able to get a good look at him.

He was slightly taller than Seth, wearing a black fedora, a black tuxedo, white gloves, black boots, and a black cape that rippled in the wind. Also, the bird that had been flying beside his glider had now perched itself on the guy's shoulder.

"Who are you, exactly?" The man said as he noticed Seth and Pichu.

"They call me the Pokémon Knight," Seth replied with a smirk.

"Really?" The man said in mock confusion. "I always thought that you'd be taller."

"I thought that we could settle things easily so that I don't have to resort to more…_extreme_ measures," Seth answered. "I assume that you're that Phantom Crow guy that everybody's been talking about today?"

"Guilty as charged," Crow said with a visible grin. "So, I'm guessing that my note was a good help? Apparently, you're the only one that was able to decipher it."

"I had some help," Seth told him. "I know you're here for that Moon Stone, but you're not going to get it."

"I also sent that note so that I could have a chance to challenge the famous Pokémon Knight in battle," Crow informed the hero. "Why don't we start with a three-on-three battle, no substitutions?"

"Sounds fine to me," Seth smiled as he pulled out a Pokéball. "But be warned: I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect it any other way," Crow nodded while holding his own Pokéball in his gloved hand. "Let's go."

Seth then threw his Pokéball into the air and yelled, "Magmar, take a stand!"

In a flash of light, the Spitfire Pokémon appeared on the rooftop, looking fired-up and ready to battle.

Crow simply tossed his ball into the air and cried out, "You know what to do!"

Instantaneously, a large, red, ape-like creature with flaming eyebrows appeared on the opposite side of the roof and began glaring at its opponent.

Seth's shades scanned the Pokémon, revealing it to be a Darmanitan, a Fire-type usually found in the Unova Region.

"Alright, let's go," Seth said with determination in his voice. "Magmar, use Flamethrower!"

Magmar opened his mouth and released a stream of orange-yellow flame at its opponent. Strangely enough, however, the Blazing Pokémon did not move a single inch. Instead, it took the hit full on, and Magmar's attack didn't seem to do much damage to it.

"Did you really believe a Fire-type attack could hurt another Fire-type?" Crow snickered.

"Not really," Seth answered passively. "I just wanted to see how strong my attacks are going to have to be in order to beat your Darmanitan."

"Well, then," Crow said as he pointed at Magmar, "Let me return the favor! Hammer Arm!"

Darmanitan began to bound towards Magmar until it jumped into the air and came down upon it with two glowing white arms.

"Hold it back with Psychic!" Seth yelled.

Magmar's eyes took on a light blue glow, and soon, Darmanitan became suspended in mid-air while its body had a light blue outline.

"Not bad," Crow commented. "But not good enough. Rollout!"

Darmanitan curled its body up into a ball and began to rapidly roll around in mid-air.

Seth was shocked that it had even managed to move while Magmar's Psychic attack was in effect. He was even more surprised, however, when he noticed that Magmar was began to weaken and his Psychic started to falter.

Eventually, Magmar's Psychic was completely interrupted, and Darmanitan was able to come down and hit him with its Rollout attack, sending Magmar flying back several feet.

"Now, give us a nice Belly Drum, if you will," Crow instructed.

Darmanitan began to pound its arms against its chest several times while its body began to glow red. Then, it glowed a light blue glow until it changed into a floating stone-like version of itself.

"Connor, how did it do that?" Seth whispered into the headset.

"_It's called Zen Mode_," He heard Connor's voice answer. "_It's a special ability that Darmanitan have where their bodies change form if their health drops down to below half. It's now both a Fire-type and a Psychic-type_."

"Great," Seth grumbled. "Magmar, hit it with a Faint Attack!"

Magmar nodded and then disappeared for a second, reappearing behind Darmanitan.

"Psychic," Crow yawned.

Darmanitan's eyes glowed light blue and Magmar's body took on a light blue outline, preventing it from being to move when Darmanitan flung it back towards Seth using its Psychic power.

"Rest," Crow told his Pokémon.

Darmanitan fell asleep and its body began to glow light blue as its energy began to restore itself. Soon enough, its body even changed back to its normal form while it continued to rest.

"Magmar, let's hit it before it wakes up," Seth said urgently. "Use…"

"Darmanitan, eat it," Crow said with a sneer.

Seth was confused for a moment, but then looked shocked when he saw the sleeping Darmanitan put a Chesto Berry into its mouth. A few seconds later, Darmanitan opened its eyes and looked ready to continue.

"And remember, Darmanitan's Attack stat was maximized when it used Belly Drum," Crow reminded Seth. "Rollout and lead into a Hammer Arm finish!"

Darmanitan rolled at an extremely fast speed towards Magmar, and then, before the Spitfire Pokémon could do anything, Darmanitan struck it in the head with a glowing white arm.

Seth was shocked as he watched Magmar crumple to the ground. The blow from Darmanitan had knocked it out cold.

"I believe I win this round," Crow said as he returned the Blazing Pokémon back into its ball.

Seth snarled as he held out his Pokéball and recalled the fainted Magmar back into it.

'_This guy is good_,' Seth thought as he took another Pokéball into his hand, '_but there's no way he's gonna beat me!_'

Seth then hurled the ball into the air and shouted, "Servine, take a stand!"

Instantly, the Grass Snake Pokémon appeared in front of him. She looked just as mad as her trainer at the moment.

"You know what to do," Crow said as he tossed his Pokéball into the air.

In a burst of blue light, a large, blue, quadrupedal sea lion-like creature with seashell-like armor all over its body appeared onto the roof.

"_That's a Samurott!_" Kelly's voice exclaimed over the headset. "_It's the final evolved-form of the Unova Water-type starter Pokémon, Oshawott!_"

'_What's he thinking, using a Water-type against a Grass-type_?' Seth pondered. He shrugged this off and then cried out, "Servine, use Vine Whip!"

A pair of green vines suddenly came out of Servine's collar as she jumped into the air and began to lash them at Samurott.

"Block it," Crow calmly said as the vines came closer to the Water-type.

Samurott suddenly pulled out a large, tan-colored sword that it used to block the lashing Vine Whip attack.

"Leaf Blade!" Seth yelled.

The leaf at the end of Servine's tail glowed as she lashed her vines around Samurott's sword and used it to pull her body into a front flip that went straight towards Samurott. She then prepared to slash at it with her tail.

"Ice Beam," Crow sighed.

Samurott opened its mouth and a light blue ball formed in front of it. It then fired several light blue beams from at ball at Servine.

As Servine was hit by the beams of icy energy, her body began to freeze over until her entire body was covered in ice.

"Now, Fury Cutter," Crow directed.

Samurott's sword took on a light blue outline as it slashed the weapon at Servine and instantly broke the ice as the Grass-type was sent flying into a wall.

Seth looked at his Pokémon and saw that she had been immediately knocked out upon impact with the wall. Now, her body simply lay on the ground in her unconscious state.

"Servine, return," Seth said sadly as he returned Servine back into her ball. He then glared at Crow as he did the same.

"You know, you're not very good at this," Crow said mockingly, causing Seth to steam in anger. "Maybe you should just give up now."

"No way!" Seth said defiantly. He then pulled out a third Pokéball and threw it into the air, shouting, "Crobat, take a stand!"

In a flash of blue light, the four-winged purple Bat Pokémon appeared into the air and gave Crow his usual toothy glare.

Crow looked to the bird on his shoulder and just nodded to it.

The bird then flew into the air and Seth was finally able to confirm that it was a Honchkrow.

'_Guess I now know why he calls himself the "Phantom Crow",_' Seth thought as he looked at the Big Boss Pokémon that was flying in the air.

He then pointed at the Dark/Flying-type and called out, "Hit it with Steel Wing!"

Crobat's four wings took on a metallic glow as he flew with a burst of speed towards Honchkrow.

"Dodge it," Crow ordered.

With a quick aerial maneuver, Honchkrow was able to dodge the Steel Wing attack with ease.

"Crobat, use X-Scissor!" Seth commanded.

Crobat flew back at Honchkrow with its wings glowing light blue and creating a light blue glowing X-like energy in front of its body as it prepared to fire.

"Haze," Crow said to his Pokémon.

Honchkrow flapped its wings and it began to release a thick, black smoke from them that hid it from Crobat's view. This caused him to have to stop and cease his attack.

"Where'd it go?" Seth muttered as he and Crobat looked around for their opponent.

"Dark Pulse!" He suddenly heard Crow yell.

Out of nowhere, a beam of black and purple circles was fired out from within the smoke at Crobat, who attempted to dodge the attack. However, the beam managed to graze one of Crobat's wings, causing the bat to cringe in intense pain.

"Crobat!" Seth shouted in shock.

"Now, Night Slash!" Crow hollered out.

Honchkrow immediately burst out of the smoke and flew towards Crobat, striking it in the chest with a purple-glowing wing. The attack knocked Crobat to the ground and into unconsciousness.

Seth was shocked as Crobat lay on the ground with swirls in its eyes. Seth then held out a Pokéball and returned the Poison/Flying-type back into it while the Honchkrow flew back to its master's shoulder.

"Well, I claim the victory," Crow announced. "I suppose that I should be on my way."

"What about the Moon Stone?" Seth asked angrily.

"Oh, don't worry," Crow said in a reassuring voice. "Already taken care of."

Seth then noticed a purple monkey-like creature standing behind Crow holding the large, blue stone in its two hand-like tails.

"What?" Seth yelled in astonishment while Pichu growled angrily.

"Just face it," Crow said mockingly. "It's over."

"Not yet," Seth said as he brought his left arm up and slammed his hand down upon the PokéFuser.

In a burst of white light, Seth had fusioned and become his alter ego, the Pokémon Knight.

"I'd give up now," Seth said as he pulled out his sword. "In this form, I can't be defeated."

"Yes, but who said that you were the only one that could access the power of fusion?" Crow sneered as he held out his hand where a class ring with an aquamarine gem sat on his ring finger.

"What are you…," Seth began to say before Crow interrupted him.

"Did you really think that you were the only fusion warrior?" Crow asked. "Think again!"

Suddenly, the ring on Crow's finger began to glow in a bright white light that soon engulfed his entire body. Seth had to look away in order to prevent himself from being blinded by the light.

As the light faded, Seth turned back to look at Crow, but was shocked at what he saw.

Standing where Crow had once stood was a figure that was a few inches than Seth's fusioned form. His legs were blue and scaly, almost like a Gyarados' body. His chest looked to be made up of Samurott seashell armor. He also wore chains that were crossed like an "X" over his chest. His shoulder pads looked similar to an Ambipom's hand-like tails. His right arm was coated in white fur and his right hand was a blackish-blue, similar to an Absol. His bulky left arm was covered in red fur with a tan-colored hand, looking like his Darmanitan. His neck and most of his head was black, except for the white mask that he wore over his face that only had two eye-holes. These eye-holes revealed the warrior's red-colored eyes. On his head, he wore a Honchkrow-like fedora. As well, on his back was a Samurott sword, and attached to his belt was an Absol scythe.

"Pokémon Knight," The figure said in a deep, ominous-sounding voice. "Meet the Phantom Knight!"

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Chapter 10: "Flight of the Phantom Crow, Part 2"<strong>

**And so, the first OC has been introduced! This character is going to be very important to the story! And next chapter, we introduce the concept of fusion moves! I'll try to have the next chapter written and posted as soon as I can! Until then, read and review! I hope you liked the chapter!  
><strong>


	10. Flight of the Phantom Crow, Part 2

**Hey, guys! It's time for the first fusion warrior battle of the story! I hope that you guys enjoy this! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

In_ the last chapter of Pok__é__mon Fusion Warriors, we saw Seth lose for the first time against a mysterious transfer student named James Anderson. Then, after his friends gave him some encouragement, Seth saw a news report that told him about a challenge that the infamous thief, the Phantom Crow, gave to his alter ego, the Pok__é__mon Knight, to fight against him. Seth arrived at the Rustboro City Museum and battled this Phantom Crow, but unfortunately, he lost once again. In order to stop the Phantom Crow from stealing the Moon Stone, Seth was forced to change into his fusion form. However, to his surprise, the Phantom Crow had a Pok__é__Fuser as well and changed into his fusioned form, the Phantom Knight! Can Seth possibly defeat this new foe? Find out now in the latest chapter of Pok__é__mon Fusion Warriors!_

**Chapter 10: "Flight of the Phantom Crow, Part 2"**

(Flashback to last chapter)

_ "Pok__é__mon Knight," The figure said in a deep, ominous-sounding voice. "Meet the Phantom Knight!"_

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>Seth was completely shocked at what he was seeing. Somehow, the Phantom Crow had fusioned and became some kind of dark warrior.<p>

"B-but how?" Seth stammered in utter confusion.

"I see that you're a bit shocked that you're not the only one that can become a fusion warrior," Crow said with a sigh. "Well, I guess the same could be said for me when I found out about you."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked.

"You were not the first fusion warrior," Crow answered. "I was."

Seth's eyes went wide in disbelief. He then shook it off and yelled, "It doesn't matter who was first. The only thing that matters right now is that I'm going to kick your butt!"

"We shall see," Crow said as he took the sword from his back and prepared for the upcoming battle of wills.

It was kind of like one of those old western showdowns as the two warriors stared at one another. Each of them was waiting for the other to make the first move.

Finally, Seth couldn't take it anymore and shouted, "First move wins! Thunderbolt!"

Seth's body immediately became surrounded in an outline of yellow electricity. He then fired a power bolt of electricity at his opponent.

Just as the bolt came close to Crow, however, he back flipped out of the way, dodging the attack with ease.

"Was that really your first move?" Crow inquired mockingly. "That was nothing but child's play. Let me show you a real first strike."

Suddenly, his body became surrounded in white energy for a moment. The energy soon came off of his body in the form of two rings of jagged white energy orbs that floated around him. The white energy faded, and the orbs formed into gray jagged stones.

Crow then fired the stones at Seth while hollering out, "Stone Edge!"

Seth was a bit surprised and began maneuvering in every way that he could in order to dodge the stones that had been thrown at him. Eventually, he had managed to dodge them all, but was a bit tired from all of the jumps and flips that he had done to dodge the attack.

"Flamethrower!" Crow said as he held out his left hand and fired a stream of orange-yellow fire from his palm at Seth.

"The same to you!" Seth snarled as he quickly shot a similar beam of fire from his left hand at Crow's attack.

As the two attacks met, an explosion occurred, creating a fog of black smoke all over the roof.

Once the smoke cleared, both warriors began to glare at each other with intense fury.

"Hmm," Crow murmured. "I see that you're not lacking in speed. Let's see how well you do in defense! Shock Wave!"

Crow's hands began to glow an electric blue as electrical energy formed within them. Soon, an orb of electricity started to form in between his hands before he held the orb up over his head. He then brought it back down like a whip, sending a jagged beam of blue electricity straight towards Seth.

Seth flinched slightly as the beam came towards him. He knew that Shock Wave was a move that couldn't be dodged. So, there was only one thing that he could do: stand there and take it.

The whip of blue lightning then struck him, but surprisingly, it didn't seem to hurt.

"My mistake," Crow said as he ceased his attack. "I forgot that your Donphan armor prevents you from being hurt by Electric-type attacks. Well, everyone has a weakness somewhere. I just have to find it."

"Meanwhile, I'll give you a taste of my Psycho Cut!" Seth growled as he ran straight towards Crow with his glowing light blue sword in hand.

He got up close and prepared to slash, but his attack was blocked by Crow's sword, which was now glowing a bright purple.

"I could have sworn that you would have been smart enough to know that Psychic-type attacks cannot affect Dark-types," Crow said with a sneer. "I guess I was wrong."

"Oh, I wasn't trying to hurt you with it," Seth answered to Crow's surprise. "I just wanted to see how good you are with that sword of yours."

Seth quickly pulled his blade away and then attempted to slash at Crow's legs. Crow quickly jumped over the sword slash and when he came back down, he blocked another one of Seth's attempts at striking him with his blade.

"So, you want to see who the master of swordplay is, huh?" Crow smirked. "Alright then, on guard!"

With that, the battle of blades began. Seth slashed at Crow multiple times while the latter managed to parry Seth's every blow and strike.

"Double Hit!" Crow said as he pulled his scythe from his belt and then slashed at Seth with both of his weapons.

Seth struggled to block both of the attacks. He had to admit that this guy was good. With that Samurott sword-wielding ability, he was more than a match for Seth's own abilities that Gallade granted him.

"Now, time to blow you away with Twister!" Crow yelled as he held slashed his blade out in front of him and sent a cyclone straight at Seth.

Seth had to kneel down in order to avoid being blown away by that twister. Luckily, he managed to hold out until the winds subsided.

"Not bad," Seth panted. "But I'm just getting started!"

* * *

><p>While these two fierce warriors continued to battle it out, Kelly and Connor were watching their every move from the screen on Seth's computer.<p>

After Seth had left, Connor hacked into every security camera in the area of the museum so that he and Kelly would be able to watch Seth and help him in any way that he needed.

"Oh, I can't stand this," Kelly practically trembled in worry. "We shouldn't just be watching him! We should be there helping him! It's obvious that he can't do this alone!"

"Kelly, I don't think that we would be able to help much in this situation," Connor said in a serious tone as he continued to watch the fight with an unwavering focus.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"Well, up until now, Seth's really only faced off against hybrids, correct?" Connor inquired, to which Kelly nodded. "The closest thing to a fusion warrior that Seth's ever faced was that Forest Guardian that Rosethorn created that one time.

"This time is different. This is an actual fusion warrior with a human inside the armor. Out of all of the enemies that Seth could ever face, only a fusion warrior could hope to match his power. Plus, it seems like this guy has had a lot more practice. His power just might be superior to Seth's. If we tried to help, we could be crushed."

Kelly's eyes widened in realization. As much as she hated to admit it, Connor was right.

'_Come on, Seth_,' She thought as she continued to watch her friend battle. '_You've just got to win!_'

* * *

><p>Seth and Crow were battling with all of their might as they continued to battle on the rooftop. It seemed like the harder Seth fought, the more powerful Crow seemed to become.<p>

"X-Scissor!" Seth yelled as he jumped into the air and began to come back down towards his foe. As he came down towards him, a light blue X-shaped energy formed in front of his right palm.

"Dark Pulse!" Crow shouted. He swiftly formed a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles in between his hands. He then fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb straight at Seth.

The beam soon struck Seth's attack, and Seth struggled to push against the beam. He pushed and pushed, but eventually, he had to break off the attack in order to prevent himself from losing all of his energy.

He did a backflip and then landed back onto the ground with ease. However, he panted heavily as he glared at his foe.

'_I've got to admit_,' Seth thought in between pants. '_This guy is good. Out of all of the enemies that I've ever faced, he's got to be the strongest._'

Seth then pulled out his sword and slashed it out in front of his body, sending multiple light blue glowing saw blades from the blade at Crow.

The Phantom Knight, however, simply chuckled for a moment, and then struck all of the saws down at once with his left arm, which was glowing in a bright white light.

'_Yeah, definitely the strongest_,' Seth concluded. '_There's just got to be a way to beat this guy, but how?_'

Seth's thoughts were interrupted, however, when he noticed Crow running at him with both his sword and scythe in his hands.

As he came up to him, he brought both weapons down in a slashing motion while Seth quickly pulled up his sword. Luckily, he had managed to block the attacks just in time.

"Huh, you're no novice when it comes to a sword," Crow said as the two warriors pushed up against each other with their weapons. "I guess I'll have to bring out my real weapon after all."

"Real weapon?" Seth repeated in confusion. "But what about…"

"Oh, these?" Crow asked, moving his eyes down to the sword and scythe that he held at the moment. "These are more of separate parts to my actual weapon. I didn't know how good with a blade you would actually be, so I decided to hold off on using my real weapon at first. A minor mistake on my part, I suppose."

He then broke off from the struggle of their weapons, leaving Seth to struggle to get back his balance. Once Seth had gotten it back, however, he turned to see Crow throw both the scythe and the sword into the air.

The two weapons seemed to float in the air for a moment as Seth watched them. Suddenly, they both began to glow, and right before Seth's eyes, the two weapons began to form into one.

Seth blinked due to the brightness of the glow, but after he opened them back up, he saw Crow holding a much different weapon than before.

In the Phantom Knight's hands now was a silver staff with two Absol scythe-like blades on each side that pointed outward instead of to the sides.

"Now, let's see how good you really are!" Crow said, his eyes giving off a menacing red glow.

With that, the two continued to fight. It was a lot harder now, considering how well Crow wielded the staff in his hands. Seth slashed and attacked in every way that he could, but unfortunately for him, Crow managed to block every one of his attacks before slashing back at him with even stronger force.

Seth grimaced as they continued to fight. No matter what he did, this guy just kept getting stronger and stronger. Just how could he beat this guy?

All of the sudden, Seth's eyes widened in realization as he remembered a few things from earlier in the fight.

Whenever Seth had tried to attack him throughout their fight, the Phantom Knight had simply deflected the attack with ease. However, when Seth had launched a Thunderbolt as his first attack, he had dodged it instead of blocking it. If he was so powerful, why didn't he just deflect that attack like the others?

Plus, after he had launched that Shock Wave at Seth and it didn't work, hadn't he said something about weaknesses?

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

_"…everyone has a weakness somewhere. I just have to find it."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>That's right! From Crow's fusion, Seth could tell that he had no defense against a super-effective hit from an Electric-type attack. If he could land just one hit, he might be able to gain an advantage.<p>

"What's up with you?" Crow said suddenly, interrupting Seth's thoughts as sparks flew from their clashing weapons. "Finally realize that you can't win?"

"No, just the opposite," Seth said with a confident grin brimming underneath his helmet. "I finally understood what you meant when you said that everybody has a weakness. I know that I have my weaknesses, but then again, so do you!"

"What?" Crow muttered, genuinely confused.

"Thunderbolt!" Seth said as his body started to become outlined in yellow electricity.

Crow's eyes widened and he broke off from their clashing of weapons. As he did, Seth launched a bolt of yellow electricity from his hands. Crow was able to dodge it, but the thief knew that he wasn't out of danger yet.

Seth quickly put his sword back into the sheath on his back and both of his hands suddenly became cloaked in yellow electricity.

"ThunderPunch!" Seth yelled as he ran towards the Phantom Knight and began throwing multiple punches at him.

Even though Crow was able to dodge each and every one of Seth's punches, he looked a bit more worn out than he had previously.

"And now for an attack that you'll never forget," Seth said with burning confidence.

His Crobat wings appeared on his back and he flew up into the air at a fast speed. Then, he began to fly down straight towards the Phantom Knight, and as he did, his body became surrounded in golden yellow electricity that made his body seem black and white.

"Time for you to have a taste of my Volt Tackle!" Seth shouted as he sped towards Crow.

Crow looked slightly unnerved as the Pokémon Knight flew towards him, but made no attempt to get out of the way. Eventually, Seth hit his mark, causing an explosion of black smoke that covered the entire rooftop temporarily.

* * *

><p>Kelly and Connor's eyes were practically glued to Seth's computer screen as they watched Seth tackle the Phantom Knight, causing the explosion that created the black smoke that now currently enveloped the entire museum rooftop.<p>

"Did he win?" Kelly asked Connor nervously.

"I don't know," Connor said with a bit of worry as well.

Both watched on with worry as they waited for the outcome of this fierce battle.

* * *

><p>As the smoke finally cleared, Seth looked around to see if there was any sign of his enemy.<p>

Eventually, he managed to spot his body lying on the roof. Strangely, there weren't any bruises or scratches, but it looked like the attack had maybe caused a good amount of damage.

Seth wasn't without pain, though. Besides the recoil effect of Volt Tackle, all of the hits that Crow had dealt him throughout their fight had caused him a great number of scratches and bruises.

Seth staggered over to where his opponent was currently laying, and once he stood over him, Seth coughed out, "It's over."

"Indeed," Crow answered as he stood back up. "For you, anyway."

"Huh?" Seth raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's time I showed you the true power of a fusion warrior," Crow said as his body began to take on a red aura. "The power of _fusion moves_."

"Fusion moves?" Seth repeated in astonishment.

Suddenly, Crow began spinning his staff around at an unbelievable speed until he yelled out, "Crow's Slash!"

He then slashed his now glowing-red staff at Seth, striking him in the chest. The blow was so powerful that it sent Seth flying several feet.

Seth couldn't believe how much pain that he was in at the moment. What was that move?

"Blazing Chains!" Crow interrupted. The chains on his chest that were attached to Ambipom shoulder pads unraveled before being fired straight at Seth. As they flew at him, the Ambipom shoulder pads became like claws that wrapped around Seth. Once they were wrapped around him so tight that he couldn't move, the chains lit up on fire.

Seth gritted his teeth as the chains burned him. The pain that came from the hot metal's sting was completely unbearable.

"And finally, Storm of the Dragon!" Crow shouted as he held out his hands and fired a cyclone of water at Seth. The chains let him go, only to be knocked back by the cyclone into the wall on the other end of the roof.

Crow walked over towards his foe, who now lay slumped against the wall in agonizing pain. He was still conscious, but just barely.

"Pity," Crow said in a tone that sounded both disappointed and mocking. "I thought that you were ready to face me. I thought that you were strong. I guess I was wrong."

The thief turned around and began to slowly walk away, but stopped when he sensed a sudden increase in power close by.

"That can't be right," Crow muttered as he quickly turned around. "There's just no way…"

At this point, the Pokémon Knight was now back up on his feet. However, his eyes were now glowing a fierce yellow color and his body was surrounded in a blazing golden aura.

Seth pulled out his sword from its sheath. As he did, the blade began to spark with yellow electricity until it itself had taken on the same golden aura as his body. Strangely, the aura made the sword seem longer and sharper.

Seth then held the sword over his head and brought it down in a powerful slashing motion while yelling, "Thunder Blade!"

With that, a large golden crescent of electricity was sent flying straight at Crow. Crow was astonished as he watched the crescent create a crack in the roof as it traveled towards him, followed by a cloud of dust.

Crow held out one hand to catch the crescent, but as it hit, he was shocked to find that it was more powerful than he had thought that it was going to be. So, he was forced to use both hands to hold it back while he felt himself skid backwards a couple of centimeters.

Eventually, the crescent exploded, and Crow was knocked back a few more inches. He opened his eyes to see the glow around Seth's body disappear before the warrior's body was enveloped in a bright white light.

As the light faded, Crow saw the teen from earlier and his Pichu now laying on the ground unconscious.

"Hmm," Crow murmured. "Seems that he still has much work to do if he ever wants to beat me."

Crow then looked down to his chest and his eyes widened when he noticed a small scratch on his chest armor.

Crow looked back at the unconscious teen in shock. No one had ever been able to hurt him this much before. What was this kid, really?

"So, you're much stronger than I thought," Crow said out loud, even though he knew that Seth was unconscious. "One day, you may just become the most powerful fusion warrior of all time, Seth Burns."

Crow then defusioned and looked down at the Moon Stone that his Ambipom held in its tail-hands.

"Leave it," Crow told it. "We got what we really came for."

He quickly recalled the Normal-type back into its ball and gave the Honchkrow on his shoulder a grin.

"Let's go," He said to it. The Honchkrow nodded, and a minute later, Crow was back in his glider soaring through the night air.

"We will meet again," He said as he flew into the moonlight. "You can count on it."

* * *

><p>As Seth opened his eyes, he bolted up with his body covered in sweat and him now panting heavily.<p>

He looked around to see that he was not on the rooftop where he had originally fallen unconscious. Instead, he was sitting on his own living room couch at home. As well, Pichu was nowhere to be found.

"Seth!" He suddenly heard two familiar voices call out to him. Within moments, he was tackled back down onto the couch by Kelly and Connor's embrace.

"Uh, guys?" Seth mumbled as they continued to hug him. "Could you get off please?"

His two friends soon realized what they were doing and immediately got off of him.

Seth was still confused, and soon asked, "How did I get back here?"

"I had Elgyem teleport you here," Connor explained. "We saw everything, including that powerful move you used before you passed out. What was that?"

"I don't know," Seth said as he looked down at the PokéFuser. "Something just came over me."

"Well, you wouldn't believe how glad we are that you are okay!" Kelly said with a smile. "How are you feeling anyway?"

"I'm a bit sore in some places," Seth said as he cringed a bit from the pain leftover from the fight with the Phantom Knight. "But, I think I'll be okay."

Kelly and Connor nodded, but then, they all suddenly heard Pichu cry out, "Pi-chu-pi!"

The three got up and looked around for Pichu, finding him sitting at Seth's computer.

"Hey, you've got an e-mail," Connor noticed.

"Who is it from?" Kelly asked.

"Let's see," Seth said as he clicked on an icon. As he did, a screen popped up and they saw a video screen with a dark figure in it.

_"Hello, Seth Burns…or should I say…Pok__é__mon Knight. That was an interesting battle that we had last night._"

Seth and the others were shocked. The Phantom Crow knew who he was?

"_Yes, I know who you are. In fact, I know everything about you. But don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Believe it or not, I'm not your enemy. The battle we had last night was only to test you, and you passed with flying colors._

_ "All matters aside, you should know that you were no the first fusion warrior and you will not be the last. Like me, there are many others that have a Pok__é__Fuser. Some time ago, the original blueprints for the prototype were stolen and copies were made. Now, there are other fusion warriors out there. Some are good, like you. Some are not so good. _

_ "There's a war coming, Mr. Burns. A war that will tear apart the very fabrics of the universe. The only way for you to stop the impending doom is to put together a team. A team that will be able to fight off both the menace of hybrids and evil fusion warriors. You must be the leader of that team. I wish you luck. You're going to need it."_

The window then closed itself, leaving our heroes completely speechless.

Finally, Connor managed to blurt out, "There are _more_ fusion warriors?"

"Uh-huh," Kelly nodded. "And if they're anywhere near as powerful as this Phantom Crow guy is, we may be in trouble."

"Don't worry," Seth said confidently. "We can do this if we stick together, right, Pichu?"

"Pi-chu!" Pichu fist-pumped with a grin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dark office on the other side of the city, Maxwell Shade sneered evilly at the figures in front of him and said, "Begin Stage Two."<p>

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Chapter 11: "Flirty Encounters"<strong>

******Well, what did you guys think? It's still early in the story, so I figure that I'll get much better at these battles as we get further into it. However, I hope that you guys liked this one anyways! Read and Review!  
><strong>

**Now that I have reached the point in Fusion Warriors that I wanted to get to before starting the movie fanfic for League of Ultimates, I have just a few short things left before starting it. One is a surprise that will be unveiled pretty soon. You guys are going to enjoy what I will be premiering soon. The next thing will be the Pikachu short for Kyurem and the Hero's Sword. Once those are written, I will start working on the movie fanfic. I plan for it to be about 15-20 chapters, so I have no idea when it will be finished. But I hope that you all will enjoy it anyways.  
><strong>

**Oh, by the way, once I get done with the movie fanfic and get back to my regular stories, the OCs that you all sent in will start appearing! I told you that they were going to be used differently compared to how I have used OCs in the past. I will be premiering one OC per chapter, and as well, usage of the OCs will vary. A select few will show up all of the time while others will show up less. This is not because of favoritism. This is only due to your OCs' personalities and other things about them. Using that, I was able to determine what part they will play in this story. But don't worry, because everyone should expect their OCs to show up several times throughout the story. I just don't want to have too many characters all together at once so that everyone's OCs can have some decent character development.  
><strong>

**Until next time, see ya!  
><strong>


	11. Flirty Encounters

**Hey, guys! I've had a bit of writer's block on "Kyurem and the Hero's Sword," so I decided to go ahead and do a few chapters of this story while I try to get over it! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

_Previously on Pok__é__mon Fusion Warriors, Seth faced off against a new adversary, the Phantom Knight, in a battle of epic proportions. However, he unfortunately lost, but learned about the concept of fusion moves and that there are more fusion warriors than just him. Now, what will happen when he meets one that's a bit flirty? Read on to find out!_

**Chapter 11: "Flirty Encounters"**

It was just another boring day for Seth as he sat in his 1st Block Pokémon World History Class listening to Professor Rowan yammer on and on about how a Kabuto saved Christmas or something.

Seth wasn't the only one bored either. Everyone else in the class, including Connor who was sitting right next to him, was completely bored. Some weren't even listening anymore and had fallen asleep.

Pichu was one of those who had fallen asleep. Currently, he was snoring softly on top of Seth's head to the latter's annoyance.

'_Again, this guy really has no life_,' Seth thought as he prepared to slam his face into his desk.

Seth actually had other things on his mind at the moment. Especially what the Phantom Crow had said about how there was going to be more fusion warriors coming soon. Just how many were there going to be? And what did he mean by a war coming?

Suddenly though, there was an abrupt knock on the door that caught everyone's attention and derailed Seth's train of thought. It even managed to snap Professor Rowan out of his blabbering.

The Sinnoh Professor cleared his throat and then said, "Come in."

The door slowly opened, and Seth looked to see who it was.

It was a guy around Seth's age and height with short, blonde hair and emerald green-colored eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a white Pokéball print on it, a blue denim jacket that he wore open to show his shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black-and-white sneakers. As well, he had on a pair of sunglasses, a lightning bolt necklace, and there was a black watch on his wrist.

"Ah, you must be the new student," Professor Rowan said with understanding. "Everyone, this is your new classmate, Michael…um, what's your last name?"

"Doesn't really matter," Michael said coolly. He then scanned over all of his classmates, giving especially long looks at the girls in the class.

"What's up, ladies?" He grinned as he walked down the row of desks in search for an empty seat.

"A new kid?" Seth whispered to Connor. "Is this the year for new kids or something?"

Connor shrugged, but then, Seth noticed that the new kid had found himself a seat…behind him.

"Man, this school is packed with babes ripe for the picking," Seth heard him chuckle to himself.

'_Great_,' Seth groaned in his mind. '_He's one of __**those**__ guys_.'

"Seth Burns." Seth practically jumped when he heard the professor say his name.

"You will be in charge of showing Michael around today," Professor Rowan said in a stern voice. "So make sure that he stays with you at all times."

"Yes, sir." Seth forced a smile while saying this. Something in the back of his mind told him that today was going to be a very odd day indeed.

* * *

><p>After 1st Block let out, Seth and Connor began to walk towards their next class, followed by Michael, who was constantly stopping to flirt with just about every pretty girl he saw.<p>

"Would you hurry it up?" Seth asked with a look of exasperation on his face. "I'd rather not be late for 2nd Block today."

"Sorry, man," Michael said apologetically. "I just can't get over the fact that your school is full of so many hot chicks!"

"What's so great about that?" Connor asked.

"You're still a little kid, dude," Michael told him. "You'll understand when you're older."

"Well," Seth began to say, "hot chicks or not, we really need to get to class."

"Hey, guys!" The three of them suddenly heard a feminine voice call out.

They all turned to see Kelly running up to them with a smile on her face while Michael's eyes widened exponentially before he sped towards her and got down on one knee.

"I must apologize," Michael said as he bowed his head a little. "If I had known that such a radiant beauty was in this school, I would have gone to you first."

"Huh?" Kelly raised an eyebrow, completely clueless as to what was going on at the moment.

"Your eyes," Michael continued, "They're like gray spheres of perfection. You have the most gorgeous figure. No one can even hope to match your beauty."

"Uhhhh…," Kelly stuttered as her cheeks turned a bright red.

As Michael continued to flirt with her, the others continued to watch on in confusion.

"Man, he's pretty smooth," Connor commented.

"Pi-chu," Pichu nodded in agreement.

The two of them then looked at Seth to see him practically turning red in anger. He was clenching his fists so tight that if he had been in his fusioned form at that time, he would have been able to crush a diamond into a fine powder.

"You are the one light in the darkness of this world," Michael said before giving Kelly a kiss on her hand.

"Whoa," Connor and Pichu both murmured in their respective languages as they watched steam literally shoot out of Seth's ears.

"Um, uh," Kelly stammered, trying to find a way out of this awkward situation. Suddenly, her eyes widened as an idea formed in her mind.

"Hey, Seth," Kelly said, turning towards the teen in question. "Do you want to help me practice for my double appeal in my Pokémon Coordinator's Class during our break after 2nd Block?"

At that moment, Seth's anger subsided and his face returned to its normal color.

"Sure thing," Seth gave her a nod.

"Great," Kelly smiled thankfully.

While these two were being friendly with one another, Michael was still down on one knee glaring angrily at his guide for the day.

"Guys, if we don't hurry, we're gonna be late," Connor reminded them.

"Right! Let's go!" Kelly said as she took the lead with the other three in tow.

While Connor and Kelly felt that all had been settled for the moment, Pichu wasn't really as sure as angry sparks flew between his trainer and the new kid. Something told the Electric-type that today was going to be a very long day indeed.

* * *

><p>Once the four had finally gotten out of second block, they all went outside so that Kelly could practice her double appeal.<p>

The blonde-haired girl took a spot in the center of the grassy field while Seth, Connor, Pichu, and Michael all sat to the side, watching in anticipation.

"Alright! Buneary and Electrike, you're the stars!" Kelly said as she tossed two of her Pokéballs into the air.

In a burst of blue light, the Rabbit Pokémon and the Lightning Pokémon appeared onto the grass in front of her.

"You're using Electrike?" Connor asked, a bit surprised.

Kelly nodded. "I know he's new and all, but I really want to help him get stronger."

Determination soon began to shine in Kelly's eyes as she and her Pokémon prepared to perform.

"Okay, then! Let's get things started with an Ice Beam, Buneary!" Kelly shouted. "Make sure to give it a twirl!"

"Bun-eary!" Buneary said as she jumped into the air and began to spin while releasing a light blue beam of icy energy into the air. As the Normal-type spun around gracefully, the Ice Beam looked like a ribbon that Buneary was twirling.

"Now, Electrike, let's add onto it with a Thunderbolt!" Kelly continued.

"E-lec-trike!" Electrike howled as he fired a bolt of yellow electricity from his body at the ribbon-like Ice Beam.

As the electricity hit the stream of ice, it began to surround the beam, giving it an electric glow. But then, an explosion occurred that caused the glowing ribbon to erupt into a cloud of black smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, the guys looked over at Kelly, who was now on down on the ground on her knees with tears in her eyes.

"It happens every time," Kelly muttered. "I just can't get the appeal to work. Electrike's Thunderbolt is just too powerful."

At those words, Electrike lowered his head and began to whine sadly.

Kelly looked over at Electrike and gave him a sad smile. She then got up and walked over to him. Once she was right behind him, she sat down onto the ground and began to rub the Electric-type's back.

"It's not your fault, Electrike," Kelly reassured it. "We just need to do some more training and then we'll get it."

"My lady!" Michael suddenly burst out as he sprinted over to her side eagerly. "Let me help you! I can help Electrike master an electric attack that'll work perfectly!"

"Really?" Kelly said as she looked up at the new guy.

"Of course!" Michael gave her a thumbs-up and then took out a Pokéball.

"Raichu, Corphish, let's show them your skills!" The blonde-haired boy said as he threw two Pokéballs into the air.

In a flash of light, a tailed bipedal rodent similar to Pichu appeared in front of Kenny. It was yellow-brownish in color with a white belly. Its stubby arms were halfway brown, as well as its long feet, which had tan-colored soles. Its bifurcated ears were brown on the outsides and yellow on the insides, ending in a distinctive curl at their bottom-most point. Also, the electric sacs on its cheeks were yellow and it had a long, thin tail with a broad, lightning bolt-shaped end.

Next to it, a crustacean-like creature with a red shell appeared next to the Electric-type. Its underbelly and the underside of its pincers were all cream-colored, along with the joints to its legs. It had two pincers and three pairs of legs. Its eyes were saucer-like with small pupils, and it had three spikes on its head. It also had a short, lobster-like tail.

"Rai-rai!" The Electric Mouse Pokémon said with a grin.

"Cor-phish-phish-phish!" Corphish smiled happily while waving his pincers around as if he was saying hello.

Seth and Connor both looked on at Michael's Pokémon with intrigue. Pichu, however, was giving Raichu a fierce glare.

"Raichu, charge up a Zap Cannon!" Michael told the Pokémon.

Raichu nodded and began to charge up voltage throughout his body until sparks of yellow electricity appeared around his body. Then, he held out both of his arms and formed a yellow orb of electricity with a red center in between them.

"Great! Now, Corphish, use a spinning Ice Beam!" Michael instructed.

Corphish held up its claw, opened it, and let loose a light blue beam of energy that twirled as Corphish spun its claw around rapidly.

"Alright, Raichu! Fire!" Michael ordered.

"Rai-chu!" Raichu yelled as he fired the electric orb up into the air in the midst of Corphish's spinning Ice Beam. The orb caused the ice streamers to spread out a grow wider until they all exploded into a sort of firework-like explosion of yellow and light blue glitter.

"See, that's how it's done, my lady," Michael said, giving a bow to the girl along with Raichu and Corphish.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Kelly commented.

At this point, Michael had a gloating grin on his face, feeling that he had won the heart of the blonde girl standing in front of him.

"Yeah, that's great and all," They all stopped when they heard Seth's voice. "But there's just one problem: Electrike can't learn Zap Cannon!"

Seth then walked over with Pichu and Connor and said, "If you really want a move that'll work, try Thunder Wave."

"Thunder Wave?" The others repeated in confusion.

"That's right," Seth nodded. "Watch carefully. Pichu, show them a Thunder Wave!"

"Piiiii-chu!" Pichu cried out as he released a spiral of yellow electricity into the air.

The others were amazed at how stylish the attack looked.

"Now, try having Electrike use Thunder Wave in a counterclockwise turning motion while Buneary uses her Ice Beam in a clockwise turning motion," Seth told Kelly.

Kelly nodded and then said to her Pokémon, "Do it just like Seth told us you guys!"

Within moments, Buneary had jumped up into the air and began twirling her Ice Beam ribbon around in a clockwise turn. Electrike, meanwhile, was releasing bolts of yellow electricity into the air in a spiral that turned counterclockwise. The two attacks spun around each other, making it look like they were forming a strand of DNA. Eventually, the ribbons began to explode again, but this time, they erupted into yellow and blue glitter that fell to the ground in a cone-shaped mass.

"That's incredible!" Kelly exclaimed. "Seth, you're the best!"

Seth's face turned slightly red at this compliment and he began to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It was nothing, really," He said modestly.

While this was going on, Michael and his two Pokémon were practically steaming in anger, glaring at Seth and Pichu with enraged looks on their faces.

Before anything else could happen, however, they all heard the bell ring, signaling that it was time to go to their next class.

"Come on, guys!" Connor called urgently as he ran inside. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry!"

The others ran after the young boy, but Michael didn't run as fast as the others. He looked seriously angry at Seth and gave off a rage-filled aura as he thought about how Seth had shown him up just now.

The four soon managed to run inside, but none of them realized that a certain fedora-wearing figure was gazing at them all contemplatively, especially the new student Michael and his Raichu.

"Hmm, so he's the first one to show up, huh?" Crow said as they disappeared from sight. "This one might be useful. I believe that a challenge is in order for the both of them. If they are to join forces, they must have a common goal."

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he remembered what both of them were so angry about.

"I think I just found it." He said, his lips curling with pleasure.

* * *

><p>Seth, Kelly, Connor, and Michael all soon arrived in the gymnasium used for their 4th Block Battle Class.<p>

"Okay, you maggots!" Coach Warzone said to all of them. "Today, I've got to go to a meeting, so I want you all to analyze your Pokémon and think of new battle strategies while I'm gone!"

The coach then left for the meeting and all of the students began to send out all of their Pokémon.

"Okay, everyone!" Seth said as he took out all of his Pokéballs and threw them up into the air. "Take a stand!"

In a flash of blue light, Magmar, Donphan, Crobat, Gallade, and Servine all appeared in front of him beside Pichu who greeted them happily.

Kelly and Connor both did the same and seconds later, all of their Pokémon, Kelly's six and Connor's two, appeared next to Seth's Pokémon.

"Hey, Michael, why don't you show us all of your Pokémon?" Connor suggested.

"Sure," Michael answered, not quite as angry as he had been earlier. He then took out his Pokéballs and tossed them up into the air, shouting out, "Let's show them your skills, guys!"

In a burst of light, all six of Michael's Pokémon materialized onto the gym floor. As everyone looked at them, they were all amazed at what they saw.

Besides Raichu and Corphish, there were four other Pokémon that looked very powerful indeed. One of them was a small, bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body and a milky color on the underside. Its eyes were mostly closed, so they were unable to see its eyes. It had four stubby limbs, but its hind legs had a single claw on each of them. Also, there were four red-colored spots on its back.

The second was a small, floating gray boulder with bulging, rocky eyebrows, trapezoidal eyes with brown irises, and muscular five-fingered arms.

The next one was a large, brown-colored bird with a tan-colored underbelly, a head-crest with red and yellow feathers that were as long as its body, red tail feathers, powerful-looking talons, and black markings around its eyes.

The final Pokémon of Michael's was a bipedal, jackal-like creature with predominately blue and black fur and a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, along with a third on its furry, cream-colored chest. It also had a long snout and ears, blue fur on its thighs that resembled shorts, and four small black appendages on its head. It seemed to stand on its toes rather than on its entire foot.

"Wow, Michael, your Pokémon look powerful," Kelly commented as she gazed at each and every one of Michael's Pokémon.

"Well, thank you," Michael said with a wink. "I do my best."

By this time, there were many people that had come over to look at Michael's Pokémon, causing Seth to become slightly angry.

"He thinks he's so great," Seth growled under his breath. "We'll show him."

Then, Seth had an idea that caused his angry frown to turn into a confident smirk.

"Alright, guys," Seth said to his Pokémon. "Why don't we show them just how awesome you guys are?"

All of his Pokémon nodded in agreement. Seth then pointed into the air and yelled, "Servine, start us off with a Leaf Tornado!"

Servine jumped and began to spin on her head with her tail straight up into the air. She then started to spin her body, causing a large light green, green, and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it to appear around the end of her tail and spin around with her.

"Gallade, slice and dice with Psycho Cut!" Seth continued.

Gallade's forearms glowed light blue and both of them grew and extended in the back. He then swung his arms repeatedly, shooting multiple crescents of light blue energy from his blades at Servine's tornado. As the crescents hit the green cyclone, they sliced it up and caused several small explosions of turquoise light.

These explosions caught everyone else's attention as they all turned to see exactly what was going on.

"Crobat and Donphan! Let's show them your Air Slash and Stone Edge!" Seth shouted.

Crobat and Donphan quickly charged up their attacks and then released light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades and gray jagged stones respectively at one another. As their attacks collided with one another, a second series of small explosions occurred that caused the crowd to gasp in awe.

"Now, it's time to finish things off!" Seth grinned. "Magmar, shoot a Fire Spin into the air while Pichu, you jump and use Volt Tackle!"

Magmar opened its mouth and released a twister of spiraling red-yellow streams of fire into the air. Pichu next ran up to Magmar at an incredibly fast-speed before lightly jumping on his head and then jumping into the middle of the flame cyclone. The Tiny Electric Mouse Pokémon's body became surrounded by yellow electricity that made its body seem black and white. As it flew up in the midst of the twister of fire, the two attacks melded into a single orange energy trail that looked like the sun. Pichu rose up into the air and soon after came back down. Once it touched ground, the energy erupted, causing Pichu no harm, but released an explosion of blinding orange light that shimmered until it faded out.

"And that's what I like to call the Plasma-Bolt!" Seth concluded with a thumbs-up.

Everyone in the gymnasium immediately began to applaud, including Kelly and Connor, who were both equally impressed. This, however, left Michael standing there with an angry look on his face.

'_How dare that upstart show me up yet again!_' Michael thought with rage. '_And in front of Kelly as well!_'

"Are you just going to stand there and glare at him angrily, or are you going to take your revenge?" He suddenly heard a voice say.

Michael turned to see a guy slightly taller than him wearing a black fedora walking up to him. He wore khaki cargo shorts with a wallet on a chain attached to them, black tennis shoes, a black T-shirt with a picture of a skull with a number 7 in its forehead on it, and a necklace with a class ring with an aquamarine gem in it around his neck. This guy also seemed to have a menacing aura about him.

"Who are you?" Michael asked nervously.

"James Anderson," The fedora-wearing guy answered. "I think I can help you with your predicament."

"How?" Michael inquired.

"I can tell you how to get your revenge on Seth Burns for stealing that girl Kelly away from you," James said with a sneer. "So, you interested?"

Michael hesitated for a moment, but then gave James a nod.

* * *

><p>It was later when Seth, Pichu, Kelly, and Connor were walking home from school that they heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey, Burns!"<p>

Seth turned to see an angry-looking Michael running up to them. The three friends and one Pokémon stopped and waited for him. Eventually, the new guy managed to catch up to them.

"You've got a lot of nerve for showing me up in Battle Class today," Michael said in between pants.

"I wasn't trying to show you up," Seth lied. "I was only training."

"Okay, then," Michael said with an angry look on his face. "Why don't we _train_ with a battle? I challenge you to a one-on-one battle. Winner gets Kelly all to themselves."

"Wait, so when did I become a prize?" Kelly asked in outrage. She looked to Connor for help, but the boy only shrugged.

"Sounds fine to me," Seth smirked. "Let's battle."

* * *

><p>Soon enough, they all went over to local community battlefield that was open for public battles.<p>

Seth and Michael both glared at each other intensely as they prepared to battle. Since it was only a one-on-one battle, they had decided that they wouldn't need a referee.

While the two of them prepared to battle, Kelly and Connor both sat to the side, watching in anticipation. Kelly looked extremely angry, however, due to the fact that she had been slated as a prize.

Michael had decided to go ahead and use his strongest Pokémon, Raichu, in this battle. This left Seth to try and decide who he was going to use.

"Pichu, I'm going to use you, okay?" Seth asked the Electric-type that was currently sitting on his shoulder.

"Pi-chu!" Pichu nodded in agreement. Actually, Pichu had wanted to battle anyway, but for his own reasons. It was time to show that Raichu a thing or two.

"So, you ready?" Michael asked.

Seth nodded and yelled back, "Ready when you are!"

"Alright, then! Raichu, start off with Thunder!" Michael shouted.

"Pichu, be prepared to block with Thundershock!" Seth instructed.

Both Pokémon began to charge up massive amounts of yellow electricity within the electric sacs in their cheeks, but before they could even fire their attacks at one another, both Seth and Michael's watches murmured in sync, "_Multiple hybrids detected_."

"Huh?" The two guys looked down at their watches before looking at each other.

An intense silence built up between the two of them until Connor slowly said, "Don't tell me…"

Before he could finish his sentence, an explosion occurred nearby, causing all of them to quickly turn towards the source of the sound.

There was a large hole in the wall in front of them where five hybrids now stood in wait.

One looked like a male humanoid hyena/wolf mix with gray and black fur all over his body, black fur on his lower arms and legs, clawed hands and feet, and a tail. He also had dark, triangular streak patterns below his eyes, which had yellow scleras and red irises. As well, he had rhombus-shaped ears with dark insides, gray palms, a nose that was red in coloration, and eyebrow-like extensions on his head from the black, shaggy "mantle" of fur on his back.

The second was a spider-like female humanoid with a red body with black stripes and an unhappy face on her abdomen. She had four yellow legs with purple stripes as well as two clawed yellow arms and two yellow legs that had somehow been moved to her back. Her mandible and the horn on her head were white, and she had menacing-looking purple eyes.

The third hybrid was a bipedal crocodilian male humanoid that was mostly blue in coloration with yellow accentuations and black eye markings. He had three clusters of red spikes on his body, one with three prongs on his head like a crest, one with two prongs on his back, and one diamond-shaped spike on his tail. He also had a set of pronounced, yellow jaws with four currently visible fangs. As well, he had an asymmetrical, yellow-colored pattern on his chest that somewhat resembled a spotted animal skin.

The fourth was another male hybrid, but this one seemed to be an avian humanoid that was mostly colored gray with a small M-shaped pattern on his chest, a gray-colored spot on his forehead, and a spiky white pattern on his face, along with an orange beak with gray on the end of it. His arms seemed to have feathers attached to them, making them look like wings, and his feet were like orange talons that had black claws. He also had a gray crest on the top of his head.

The final hybrid was a female humanoid with a gray body that resembled a yoga practitioner where she wore a pinkish-red bikini top and similarly-colored pants with a yellow belt and yellow spots on her knees. She also wore some sort of pinkish-red head piece with yellow spots in the center that seemed to have three bulb-like extensions on the top and on the sides. Her large, focused eyes were slightly covered by the head piece and she also had rounded, puckered-up red lips.

"Hybrids!" Connor yelled out, catching their attention.

The hybrids looked at all four of the teens until their eyes all stopped on Kelly.

"Look, Bigjaw!" The Staravia hybrid said as he pointed at the blonde female. "That's her! That's the target!"

"I see her, Starbird," Bigjaw, the Croconaw Hybrid grunted.

"Should we go get her?" The Mightyena hybrid snarled in questioning.

"I think that it would be wiser to get rid of her bodyguards first, Wolfclaw," The Medicham hybrid said serenely.

"Good idea, Psykick," Bigjaw nodded. He then turned to the Ariados hybrid and said, "Wrap them all up, Arachne."

"With pleasure," Arachne sneered. She then opened her mouth and sprayed multiple white strings from it at all four of the teens and the two Pokémon, tying them up with ease.

"Hey!" Michael yelled as he struggled to try and break free from the thread that entangled him. "Let us go!"

"Not gonna happen," Bigjaw said with a toothy grin. "The guy who hired us said that you two could be a problem, so I'm not taking any chances."

Seth and the others continued to try to get themselves free, but suddenly, Wolfclaw ran over towards Kelly at a fast speed and scooped her up to the others' horror.

"Kelly!" Seth and Michael both shouted completely in sync.

"Help me!" The girl in question screamed as the hybrid lifted her over his shoulder whilst she continued kicking and screaming.

"Got her, boss," Wolfclaw grinned with pleasure.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Bigjaw said to his fellow goons.

The five hybrids then walked out of the battlefield while the others tried to break free to no avail. Eventually, they disappeared completely from the teens' sight.

"We've gotta do something!" Connor said, stating the obvious.

"If only I could reach my PokéFuser…," Seth muttered angrily.

"Wait, did you just say _Pok__é__Fuser_?" Michael asked.

Seth and Connor both looked at each other for a moment. If they were going to get out of this and save Kelly, they were going to need all of the help that they could get.

Seth sighed. "Well, you see…I've got this device called a PokéFuser that allows me to fusion with my Pokémon to become a powerful warrior."

"Really? No way! I've got one, too!" Michael exclaimed.

Seth, Connor, and Pichu's eyes all widened in shock. This guy had a PokéFuser?

"You have a PokéFuser?" Connor inquired, still surprised.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, I thought that I was the only one. How did _you_ get your hands on a PokéFuser?"

"No time to explain," Seth said exasperatedly. "We've got to get out of these webs and save Kelly!"

"But how?" Connor asked.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Michael suddenly said with a grin. "Why don't we have Pichu and Raichu burn that webbing off with their Electric-type attacks? Then, they can cut us out with Iron Tail!"

Seth and Connor were surprised. It so simple, yet neither of them had even thought of it.

"Sounds like a plan," Seth smiled. "Okay, let's do it! Pichu, use Thundershock to get rid of that webbing!"

"Raichu, use Thunder to do the same!" Michael told his Pokémon.

"Piiiiiiiiii-chuuuuuuu!" Pichu cried out as his body lit up in a bright yellow light.

"Rai-chuuuuuuu!" Raichu yelled as he did the same.

As their bodies became surrounded in yellow electricity, the webbing that entangled slowly began to break until finally, it disintegrated completely and both of the Electric-types were free.

"Pi-chu!" Pichu said happily.

"Rai-rai!" Raichu grinned.

"Okay, now free us with Iron Tail!" Seth yelled.

With that, both Electric Mouse Pokémon jumped and slashed at the webbing that entangled the three guys' bodies with their metallically-glowing tails. Instantly, they managed to cut through and free them without causing any of them harm.

"Awesome!" Seth said as he stood back up and held out his wrist. "Time to fusion!"

He then slammed his hand down upon the red watch on his wrist, causing his body to become engulfed in a bright white light. Seconds later, after the light faded, both Michael and Connor were currently looking up at Seth's fusion form, the Pokémon Knight.

"Whoa," Michael murmured in awe. "Not bad. Now, it's our turn! Fusion!"

The new kid did as Seth had done previously and slammed his hand down upon the black watch on his wrist. Immediately, his body lit up in a blinding white glow.

He began to grow taller, possibly slightly taller than Seth's fusion form until eventually, the light faded and his fusion form was revealed.

Where Michael once stood now stood a tall warrior with rocky Geodude armor that covered his chest, his left arm, and his legs. Covering his shoulders were shoulder pads that looked like they had been made from the upper half of a Corphish's claws. The helmet he wore also looked similar to the shell of a Corphish, except that it had a flame motif covering it and it had a visor on it. His brown hair had changed and grown into long, golden hair that looked similar to a Pidgeot's head-crest. His knees had Corphish shell armor on them and his left hand had been replaced by a Corphish pincer. His right arm was now a Lucario-armored arm, and in his right hand, he held a scimitar sword that sported a rock handle and a lightning bolt-shaped blade.

Seth and Connor's jaws literally dropped. Who knew that this guy had been a fusion warrior all along?

"So, are you guys just gonna stand there gaping or are we going to go save Kelly from those hybrids?" Michael asked impatiently, his voice a bit deeper than it had been previously.

Seth and Connor shook their heads and then nodded. There would be time for gaping later.

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Kelly screamed as she tried to get out of Wolfclaw's grasp.<p>

"Can someone please get her to be quiet?" Wolfclaw asked with a groan.

The five hybrids had figured that this was just going to be a simple job of kidnapping a certain target. What they now realized was that their target was not a quiet one.

Finally, Arachne couldn't take anymore, so she fired a small piece of webbing at Kelly's mouth, instantly silencing her screaming.

"Thanks," Wolfclaw sighed with relief.

"Maybe now we can get out of here in piece," Psykick hoped.

"Stop right there!" They suddenly heard two voices yell behind them.

"Oh, what now?" Bigjaw moaned.

The five of them turned around and were shocked when they saw two warriors standing there with sharp swords in their hands.

"You guys should probably just surrender right now," Seth suggested.

"And what if we don't?" Starbird asked mockingly.

"Well, you asked for it," Michael grinned. He then shouted out, "Zap Cannon!"

He held out his left arm and a yellow orb of electricity with a red center formed within his pincer. He then aimed it at Starbird before firing it out at the Staravia hybrid.

"Yow!" Starbird shrieked as Michael scored a direct hit in the hybrid's chest, knocking him to the ground. The hybrid managed to stand back up, but it looked like Michael had caused him quite a bit of damage.

"You'll pay for that!" Wolfclaw growled as he put Kelly down onto the ground and then stood back up. "Dark Pulse!"

The Mightyena hybrid then held out his hands and fired a beam of black and purple circles from between them at Michael.

"Flamethrower!" Seth hollered out as he quickly released a stream of red-orange fire from his hand at Wolfclaw's attack. The two attacks collided and then exploded into a cloud of black smoke.

"Pin Missile!" Arachne screeched as she opened her mouth and fired a blast of multiple streaming pins that took on a white glow as they flew.

"BubbleBeam!" Michael called out as he fired a barrage of multiple blue bubbles from his pincer at the pins. The attacks hit one another and created a small gray smoke cloud.

"Now, let's see how you like my Iron Slash!" Michael said as he jumped towards Arachne and slashed at her with his now metallically-glowing sword.

The power of the attack was so strong that it knocked the Ariados hybrid down to the ground. Bruises now covered her body and she looked like she had been knocked unconscious by the blow.

"Arachne!" Psykick yelled. She then ran towards Michael and shouted, "Hi Jump Kick!"

Psykick jumped into the air and one of her knees started to glow purple. She then started to come down towards him and prepared to strike him with her knee.

"Time to fly!" Michael said as Pidgeot wings suddenly appeared on his back and he flew up into the air high enough to avoid Psykick's attack.

"No!" Psykick said in anger as she flew towards the ground and her knee put a hole in the pavement. She then grabbed her knee and began to scream in pain.

"Awesome," Michael grinned. What he didn't notice was that Starbird had flown up right behind him.

"Now, I've got you!" Starbird squawked. "Aerial Ace!"

The Staravia hybrid's body became surrounded by white streaks and then he flew straight at Michael. Michael didn't seem to notice, but Seth sure did.

"Volt Tackle!" Seth said as he flew up towards Starbird and tackled him in the side while his body was surrounded by golden-yellow electricity. The attack managed to send Starbird hurtling towards the ground, landing with a thump.

This was when Michael noticed. He looked over at Seth, who was in the air beside him.

"Uh…thanks," Michael said sheepishly.

"Anytime," Seth nodded. "Now let's deal with the rest of them.

The two warriors flew back down to the ground, only to notice that Bigjaw was now giving them a devilish grin while Wolfclaw held Kelly in his arms.

"This is where this battle ends, heroes," Bigjaw said with glee. "If I were you, I wouldn't attack us unless you want to cause harm to your little girlfriend."

Seth and Michael silently cursed the Croconaw hybrid in their minds. He was right. If they tried to attack them, Kelly could be severally hurt or worse. How could they win now?

Bigjaw and Wolfclaw continued to laugh as they celebrated their victory until Kelly's body suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"What the…," Bigjaw started to say before he noticed Kelly reappear behind Seth and Michael alongside a small green-haired boy and a gray creature with a big head.

"I guess we have her back now," Connor said with a grin. While the others had been focused on the battle, he had called out his Elgyem and had him teleport Kelly to where they were now from Wolfclaw's arms.

Bigjaw snarled angrily before is body took on a light blue aura.

"Superpower!" He yelled as he punched his fist into the ground, causing a large rock to break out of the pavement. The hybrid then threw the rock out at Connor.

"Psycho Cut!" Seth shouted as he slashed at the rock with a light blue glowing blade.

"Iron Slash!" Michael hollered out as he did the same with his iron sword.

Instantly, the rock shattered into a million pieces and fell to the ground harmlessly. This amazing feat caused both hybrids' eyes to widen in shock.

"Now, it's time to end this," Seth grinned. He looked to Michael and said, "Do you remember that move that I had Magmar and Pichu perform back at the gym?"

Michael was clueless for a moment, but then realized what the other warrior meant.

"Oh, I get ya," He said with a nod. "Let's do this."

"Alright…," Seth said as his body became surrounded by golden-yellow electricity. "Volt Tackle!"

He then flew up high into the air while Michael held out his hands and yelled, "Fire Spin!"

A spiral of red-yellow fire was released from his hands at Seth. The flames quickly wrapped around Seth and the electricity before melding into it and turning the glow around Seth's body from a golden-yellow into a fierce orange.

"Plasma-Bolt!" Seth shouted as he charged straight at the two hybrids.

They attempted to run away and try to avoid Seth and Michael's combined attack, but were unable to as Seth tackled them in the back and caused a large explosion that knocked them both to the ground.

The light faded from Seth's body and he looked down at the hybrids who lay on the ground in an unconscious state.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Seth said with a serious look on his face. "Never attack my best friend ever again."

With that, both Seth and Michael defusioned before running over to check on Kelly's condition.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked.

Kelly nodded as she stretched her now free limbs. During that final attack, Connor had his Porygon come out and use Sharpen to cut Kelly free.

"Thanks to you guys," Kelly said appreciatively. "You two were a great team."

"Yeah, we were," Seth said with a contemplative look on his face as he remembered what Crow had told him.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"_All matters aside, you should know that you were no the first fusion warrior and you will not be the last. Like me, there are many others that have a Pok__é__Fuser. Some time ago, the original blueprints for the prototype were stolen and copies were made. Now, there are other fusion warriors out there. Some are good, like you. Some are not so good. _

_ "There's a war coming, Mr. Burns. A war that will tear apart the very fabrics of the universe. The only way for you to stop the impending doom is to put together a team. A team that will be able to fight off both the menace of hybrids and evil fusion warriors. You must be the leader of that team. I wish you luck. You're going to need it."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>Seth looked over at Pichu on his shoulder, who nodded in agreement. He then looked to Kelly and Connor, who nodded as well.<p>

"Hey, Michael," Seth said, catching the blonde-haired guy's attention. "We're both fusion warriors, so why don't you join our team?"

"Do you really mean it?" Michael asked. Seth nodded, causing Michael to grin happily.

"Thanks, man! You won't regret it!" He said before he looked down at his watch and yelled, "Oh, man! I've gotta get home before my folks start to worry! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

With that, Michael began to run off while waving back at them until he disappeared from sight.

"I have a feeling that he's going to be quite the handful," Seth commented.

"Yeah, if he keeps flirting with Kelly, that is," Connor snickered.

"Speaking of which," Kelly said with a smirk. "I noticed that every time he flirted with me or had my attention, you would get really angry. You weren't jealous, were you, Seth?"

"Uh…no," Seth said nervously.

"You totally were!" Kelly laughed.

"I was not!" Seth snapped back.

"Yes, you were," Kelly said with a sly smile on her face.

"Was not! Was not! Was not! Was not!" Seth yelled angrily at the blonde-haired female.

This cause Connor, Kelly, and Pichu to all laugh while Seth continued to glared at them angrily.

This scene also gave some amusement to the figure who was watching them close by.

"Well, I guess that you found your first team member, Seth," Crow said with a smile. "Now, let's see how much more your team grows, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Chapter 12: "A Chilly Situation"<strong>

**It might have been a short battle, but this chapter was more about introducing xTheODSTx's OC, Michael. I really hope that I got him right!  
><strong>

**Now, when it comes to Seth's team there will only be three OCs besides mine and my associate's that will be on it for the rest of the story. This was not really due to favoritism, but more to compatibility with Seth and the other main characters. Michael is one of them, and the next two chapters will introduce the other two.  
><strong>

**Now that my online classes have started, there may be some occasional delays on my writing. School comes first in my family, but I will try to make sure that I put aside a decent amount of time for writing when I'm not working on school stuff or at work. However, they should be easy enough.  
><strong>

**Also, a few other announcements: First, I have figured out how to start "Kyurem and the Hero's Sword," and I will write the first chapter and post it as soon as I can. As well, I will be working on Fusion Warriors and League of Ultimates so that I can update as often as I can and so that you do not have to wait for me to finish KHS in order to see what happens next in my stories. However, there has been one change in my plans: I will not be writing a Pikachu short for KHS. This is because as much as I've tried to do it, I just can't get a good idea out for it. So instead, I will just go on with KHS without the short. I'm really sorry if you were really looking forward to it, but I am just unable to do it at the moment. I hope that the movie fic will make up for it.  
><strong>

**One more thing: as of today, there are 28 OCs besides mine and my associate's. 14 are good, 10 are neutral, but only 4 are evil! And the thing is, all four of the evil OCs just happened to be female! I really need some male evil OCs! I do have some ideas for two major baddies that will appear later, but I need a few other male OCs that are evil! I am not at all asking you to change your OC's side, but if anyone of you can think of some male evil OCs, I would really appreciate it! Plus, they don't have to be evil the entire time...they can change sides unless you want them to remain evil the entire time. It's your decision. So, if you all could help me with this, I would really appreciate it! Thank you!  
><strong>

**Well, until next time, read and review! See ya all next time!  
><strong>


	12. A Chilly Situation

**Hey, guys! It's been a while since I updated this one, hasn't it? Sorry about that. Anyway, here's chapter 12! Hope that it was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

_In the last installment of Pokémon Fusion Warriors, Seth and friends met up with a new classmate named Michael who was just a bit too flirty when it came to certain people like Kelly. Because of this, a jealous Seth had to try all that he could to compete with Michael, but in the end, the two were unable to do anything by themselves when it came to dealing with five hybrids that had been hired to capture Kelly! However, after learning that Michael was also a fusion warrior, Seth teamed up with him in order to stop the hybrids and save Kelly. Once this was accomplished, Seth offered Michael a spot on his team, which the teen accepted. So, now that their team has increased from three to four, what will happen when they meet a new fusion warrior with an icy disposition? Read on to find out!_

**Chapter 12: "A Chilly Situation"**

"_BRIIIIIING!_"

As the school bell sounded off in its annoying tone, all of the students of Hoenn High were practically running inside the building in relief.

Why were they so relieved, you may ask? Well, it may have been because they were able to temporarily escape the mind-melting heat wave that was going on outside.

"Ugh! It's so hot!" Seth said with a groan. "When is this heat wave gonna end?"

"Pi-chu!" Pichu's ears drooped as he laid on Seth's shoulder while panting heavily.

Due to the excessive heat, Seth had decided to do a wardrobe change into some cooler clothes, which included a red T-shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, and his usual black-and-red sneakers.

Seth and his Electric-type partner weren't the only two in distress at the moment. Their three friends, Kelly, Connor, and Michael, were practically dying from the heat along with them.

While Kelly was wearing her usual clothes, the other two males had changed clothes as well. Some more than others, as Michael had only discarded his blue denim jacket for the time being while Connor wore a white T-shirt, a pair of blue shorts, and black tennis shoes.

"Well," Connor began as he and the others walked inside of the school. "By my calculations, it should be over by Friday."

"But that's so far away," Michael whined.

"It could be worse," Kelly said indifferently. "We could be having a huge blizzard or something."

Seth chuckled. "A blizzard? In Hoenn? Yeah, right. There's not a single piece of ice to be found in all of Hoenn."

"Actually," Conner interrupted, "explorers have found that there is an area filled with ice in the bottom of Shoal Cave."

"Well, that's not anywhere near here, is it?" Seth countered in irritation.

He then sighed and said, "What I wouldn't give to live somewhere cooler, like the Sinnoh Region."

"Sinnoh?" Michael said with a confused look on his face. "What's that? Something to eat?"

The other four all fell over anime-style at his comment.

"You can't be serious," Conner said while pulling himself off of the ground. "You've never heard of the Sinnoh Region?"

Michael shook his head. "The only region that I've ever heard of is the Hoenn Region, and I don't know much about it either."

"So where did you live before you came here?" Seth asked.

"Oh, me and my folks lived in Mauville with my Grandpa Wattson," Michael explained.

"You're grandpa is Wattson, the Mauville City Gym Leader?" Seth uttered out incredulously. "_The _Wattson?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah. He's the guy that gave me my Raichu in the first place."

The others were shocked. Michael was the son of a gym leader?

"But this still doesn't make any sense," Kelly said in confusion. "You've got three Pokémon that aren't even from the Hoenn Region. How is that even possible?"

"Oh, well, you see, when I was little, my dad traveled around a lot and challenged a lot of gyms in different places," Michael began. "He never really told me where he went, but when he came back, he gave me a few Pokémon that he caught. That's how I got my Pidgeot, my Cyndaquil, and my Lucario. I caught the other two around Mauville a few years back."

"Wow," Seth said in shock. "I never would've thought…"

"But let's get back on topic," Michael said with a serious look on his face. "What other regions are there?"

"There are a bunch of regions all over the globe," Connor answered. "There are even some regions that we haven't gotten into contact with yet. However, the five main regions are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova.

"Kanto and Johto are two conjoined regions an ocean away from us. They were actually the two original regions and many of the Pokémon that we find here in the Hoenn Region were brought here from those two regions. For example, Pichu and Raichu's ancestors probably came from Kanto or Johto."

"Whoa," Michael gasped in awe.

"Unova, which is a region we created contact with pretty recently," Connor continued, "is a longer way away, and contains all sorts of Pokémon that we can't find here. It's actually the place where Seth's Servine and Kelly's Lampent came from."

"Sweet," Michael commented. At his statement, Seth and Pichu both rolled their eyes, causing Kelly to giggle.

"Then, there's the Sinnoh Region," Connor said while ignoring the interruptions. "We got into contact with it before Unova, but it's a bit tricky because the people of Sinnoh don't exactly get along with us Hoenn natives too well."

"Why's that?" Kelly inquired.

Connor opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped when a voice out of nowhere said gruffly, "It's because you people from Hoenn think that our weather in Sinnoh is too cold, but in reality, your weather's just too hot."

All of them turned to see a guy who looked to be about their age leaning up against the wall close to the lockers.

He had black hair which he had tied back into dreadlocks, brown eyes, and dark skin. He wore a long, button-down black vest that he wore over a long-sleeved white collared shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a strange-looking chain around his neck.

Despite his intimidating looks, what really intimidated them was the cold, calculating look that he had on his face. His eyes looked icy and emotionless, and it felt like they could stare right into your very soul.

He also had a strange aura emanating from him. Even though they had just come inside from the blazing heat, all four of the trainers and Pichu felt cold and began to shiver with goose bumps strangely appearing on their skin.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked. "I've never seen you here before."

"That is because I just came here from the Sinnoh Region as a transfer student," The teen replied curtly. "My name is Trentavious Phoenix, but you can call me Trent."

"The Sinnoh Region?" Seth muttered in surprise.

Personally, Seth knew a little bit more about the Sinnoh Region than the others because his mother, being a trainer herself at one point, had traveled there when she was younger. She told him that the Sinnoh Region was an extremely cold place, especially in the north, and some of the people there were even colder.

"You wouldn't happen to be from Snowpoint City, would you?" Seth questioned.

A small glimmer of surprise appeared in Trent's eyes. It didn't last long, however, and his eyes went back to their cold demeanor.

"Not bad, Hoenner," Trent smirked. "Yes, I am from Snowpoint City. I only came here because both Professor Rowan and Candice, the gym leader there, recommended it. But enough talk. I'm looking for Kelly Roberts."

"That's me," Kelly waved nervously.

"I was told that you would be my escort to Coordinators' Class," He said with a cold look in his eye. "You've got five minutes to take me there."

"You're a coordinator?" Connor said incredulously.

"No, you slime," Trent said while giving him a deadly glare. "I'm only in there because all of the classes here are beneath me. At least in there, I get to mop the floor with really weak Pokémon suitable for nothing other than showing off."

He then turned to Seth and said, "And then there's Battle Class. Aren't you supposed to be the best in the class? You look kind of pathetic if you ask me."

Seth started to growl in anger as he prepared to take a step towards him, but Kelly stopped him.

"Don't do anything stupid," She whispered to him to where the others couldn't hear. "I don't think that this is the right guy to mess with. Just calm down and I'll meet up with you guys after class."

Seth was still steaming in anger, but then he let out a sigh and gave her a nod.

Soon, Kelly and Trent walked off with Kelly looking back at her friends nervously.

Meanwhile, Seth and Pichu both looked furious while Connor seemed a bit wary. All the while, though, Michael had a questioning look on his face.

"I wonder who we transferred to get him," He murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Seth and the others walked into the cafeteria during their lunch break in order to fill their growling stomachs.<p>

"So where should we sit, guys?" Michael asked.

They all looked around the entire room filled with students. It was extremely hard to find a place to sit around here, seeing as there were so many people that went to their school.

Then, a voice piped up behind them and said, "Um, you could sit with us if you want."

Our heroes turned around to see an almost empty table with only three people sitting there.

One of them was a boy with brown hair that he wore under a red baseball cap, fair skin, and brown eyes. He looked a little shorter then Seth and was a bit pudgy as well. Besides his baseball cap, he wore a blue T-shirt, white shorts, and brown sandals. Also, he had a yin-yang necklace around his neck.

He didn't seem to notice any of them as he played what looked to be a handheld video game device. Seth noticed that there was an Oshawott on his shoulder who was engrossed in the game as well.

The second person was a boy with spiky, light blue hair and indigo-colored eyes that looked slightly intimidating. Not as intimidating as Trent's had been, but they were pretty close. He had very pale skin and was about the average height for his age, which looked to be about fifteen. He wore a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, a pair of gray tennis shoes with thick, purple soles, and a pair of glasses with a faint yellow-green tint in the lenses. Around his wrist was a silver Pokétch that was really shiny.

And last, but not least, there was the girl that had invited them to sit there. She had long pink hair that she wore in a side ponytail that went to her left. Her bangs went down over her eyes, blocking her eyesight a little.

Suddenly, she pushed her bangs out of the way, and they could all see that she had pale blue eyes that had a small hint of light blue in them. Like Talo, she was decently pale and her skin was very close to white.

She wore gray tank top and red short shorts. In her ears, she had lightning bolt-shaped earrings, and around her neck, she wore a gold necklace with a Pokéball-shaped charm at the end. The top part of the Pokéball charm was silver, however, while the bottom of it was gold.

"Sweet," Michael grinned. "Come on, Kelly, my darling. Let's sit here."

With that, he grabbed her arm and dragged towards the table, making her sit on one side of him while the pink-haired girl sat on the other.

At this point, Connor and Pichu noticed that Seth was fuming angrily. They looked at each other and shrugged before the three of them sat down as well.

"Thanks for letting us sit here," Kelly said to the girl gratefully. "Sorry if we're imposing."

"Not at all," The girl replied meekly. "Most people don't really like to sit by us, so we're glad that you actually said yes. My name's Amy Latler by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Amy," Michael said with a grin. "So, cutie, who are those guys?"

"Oh, um," Amy sputtered out with a huge red blush on her face. "Well…"

The blue-haired boy groaned and face-palmed himself. "Ugh, I guess I'll introduce myself then. My name's Talo Zeph. The kid beside me is Ben. You won't get much talk out of him, though. Once he's playing a video game, he's in his own little world unless you say something about hybrids."

That caught Ben's attention. His face paled and he began to tremble nervously. "H-h-hybrid? Where?"

"Osha-wott?" Oshawott said, looking just as scared as his trainer.

Talo sighed. "Don't worry, Ben. There's no hybrid here. Not today anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Connor asked.

"Well, ever since that Pokémon Knight guy showed up, it's like hybrids are making this school their number one target," Talo said with a serious look on his face. "Some people say that they're just coincidences, but if you ask me, I think that the Pokémon Knight is someone who goes to this school and the hybrids all come here to pick a fight with him."

Seth and the others all gulped and their eyes widened. Talo wasn't too far from the truth.

"So anyway, did you guys see that new kid from Sinnoh?" Talo inquired. "He looks pretty scary."

"He's not that scary," Amy commented. The way she was shivering though said otherwise.

"Isn't he that kid over there?" Ben said while pointing across the lunchroom.

Seth quickly turned to see Trent sitting at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria all by himself. It seemed like he truly did scare everyone off.

"I forgot to ask, Kelly," Connor suddenly spoke up. "How did it go with Trent in your class? You're the only one that's had a class with him."

"What about Battle Class last block?" Kelly asked.

Michael shook his head. "Naw, he wasn't even in our class. He has it some other block."

"Well, he didn't seem so bad," Kelly answered while twiddling her fingers. "He still gives me the chills, but I just think he's lonely."

"Pi-chu-chu-pi," Pichu commented while rolling his eyes. ("I doubt that's it.")

"You know, she might have a point," Ben interjected. "Amy, Talo, and I sit here because we're lonely, but at least we have each other."

"I am NOT lonely," Talo growled while grabbing onto the pudgy boy's shirt collar. "Don't ever call me lonely again."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ben practically wailed as he tried to get out of Talo's tight grip.

"Guys!" Amy yelled exasperatedly. "Cut it out!"

While the others tried to help get Talo away from Ben, Seth continued to look at Trent. He couldn't quite place it, but the Sinnoh native had a familiar aura about him.

"I think I'll go talk to him," Seth said, starting to stand up.

Then, out of nowhere, the PokéFuser on Seth's wrist lit up and said, "_Hybrid detected._"

"What was that?" Talo asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Seth said while nervously. "Oh, hey, guys, didn't Miss Mason tell us that she needed some help with something after we finished lunch?"

"I don't remember tha-YOW!" Michael yelled after Kelly discreetly stepped on his foot.

"Uh, yes, you're right," Kelly hastily answered. "Come on, guys, let's go!"

With that, the four of them all stood up and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving the three teens at the table looking extremely confused.

In their confusion, they didn't notice that Trent had disappeared from the cafeteria, as well as two other figures.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, all of the people downtown were screaming as they ran from large waves of later that had begun flooding the town.<p>

In the middle of it all, there was a blue humanoid figure with arms and legs that looked like tentacles, a large mustache-like collar that covered the bottom of his face and all of his neck, a small crown on the top of his head. He also had red eyes.

"Oh-ho-ho!" He chuckled with booming laughter. "How much fun it is to flood all around! I just love a good flooding! It makes me feel all warm inside!"

"Well, that can't be good, seeing as it's so hot around here," A voice suddenly said a few feet away.

The Jellicent hybrid spun around to see Seth and Michael in their fusioned forms. While Seth stood on top of one of the buildings, Michael used his Pidgeot wings to float in the air.

"If it isn't the famous hero of Rustboro, the Pokémon Knight!" The hybrid boomed. "I was wondering when you would show up. But who's this? Your sidekick or something?"

"I am not his sidekick!" Michael yelled angrily. "You can call me 'The Soldier'!"

"Whatever," The hybrid rolled his eyes. He then turned to Seth and said, "Well, I know your names, but you don't know mine. I am the bringer of the seas, Jelliking! I have come to your city to cool it down with my nice, cool water!"

"That's nice and all, but you're kind of flooding the place," Seth told him.

"Oh, what's a bit of flooding?" Jelliking chuckled. "The main thing is that your city won't be hot anymore! Don't worry, there's no need to thank me!"

"That's good, because I wasn't gonna," Seth answered. "Thunderbolt!"

Seth held out his hands and fired a bolt of powerful yellow electricity at the hybrid. Unfortunately, Jelliking just barely managed to dodge his attack.

"Oh, well, that's not very thankful at all," Jelliking commented.

"And neither is this, Fish Breath!" Michael shouted. "This is for calling me a sidekick! Shock Wave!"

Michael fired a beam of light blue electricity straight at Jelliking.

"Oh, that won't do at all," Jelliking said as the beam came towards him. "Guess I have no choice."

Jelliking held out his tentacles and fired a shadowy black orb with purple static surrounding it at Michael's attack, causing both to explode upon contact.

"Now, time to stop you two from interrupting my fun," Jelliking said as he opened his mouth and released a stream of scalding hot water that had steam emanating from it towards the water below, causing it to bubble as it began to boil.

Seth and Michael's eyes widened. If they didn't do something fast, everyone in the city would be boiled!

Then, out of nowhere, a light blue beam of icy energy flew past them and hit the water, immediately stopping the bubbling as it turned the water ice cold.

Seth turned and was shocked to see an intimidating-looking figure standing on top of a nearby building.

He was cloaked in what looked like a coat with a hood made of snow and fur and he had sharp claws on the top of his hands. On his head was a mask that looked similar to a Froslass's with ice horns on top, Altaria cloud-like cufflinks around his wrists, ankles, and his belt, and on his feet, he had claws that looked like a mix between Walrein tusks and Weavile claws. As well, on one of his shoulders, he had an icicle protrusion that looked similar to the beard of a Beartic.

"I don't think the people of Hoenn need any more heat, hybrid," The figure said in a deep voice.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" Jelliking asked.

"But that would ruin the surprise," The figure grinned maliciously. "Let's just say that it'll be a chilling experience."

All of the sudden, his hands lit up in a light blue light and swords made of solid ice appeared in his hands. He then jumped into the air straight towards the hybrid with the swords at the ready.

"What are you…," Jelliking gulped in fear before his body began to glow in a blue light. "Water Spout!"

The Jellicent hybrid fired a powerful burst of water from the crown on his head towards the ice warrior.

As the water was about to touch him, however, the warrior made the ice sword in his left hand disappear and then used his left hand to grab onto the water spout. The water instantly became frozen solid and turned into a pole that went straight towards Jelliking.

"But how?" Jelliking exclaimed. "That's not possible!"

"Blizzard Kick!" The warrior yelled as he slid off the pole and continued on towards Jelliking with his foot glowing light blue as he kicked the hybrid in the face.

The force of the kick sent the Jellicent hybrid flying several yards away until he crashed into the icy water. When he floated back up to the top, Seth and Michael were shocked to see that he was now frozen solid.

"Not bad, huh?" Seth heard a voice behind him say. He turned to see the ice warrior standing behind him.

"How did you…," Seth began to ask.

"Altaria flying powers," The warrior answered, interrupting Seth. "Helps to be a fusion warrior, doesn't it, Pokémon Knight?"

"Uh, yeah," Seth nodded. He felt a bit intimidated by the ice warrior's presence.

"Hey, buddy!" Michael yelled. "How do you suppose we get rid of all of this water?"

Seth thought about it for a moment. How were they going to get rid of it all?

The ice warrior sighed. "You Hoenners are all alike. Here, allow me."

The warrior then flew up into the air and then dived down towards the water. Just when it looked like he was going to dive into the water, he held out his hand and began to suck all of the water into it. Within minutes, all of the water from the flooding was gone.

Seth couldn't believe it. This guy had managed to get rid of all of the water just by sucking it into his hand! If anything, Seth knew that this guy was tough.

Suddenly, before he realized it, the warrior was standing right in front of him! How did he do that?

"Now look," The warrior began, "I didn't come here to help you or anything. I really could care less about hybrids."

"Then why did you come?" Seth asked.

"To challenge the famous Pokémon Knight of course," He answered. "News of your power and fighting skill has spread even to the region where I came from. I simply cannot allow a Hoenner to be more famous than me. Therefore, I challenge you to a duel."

"Pfft…," Michael sputtered out in laughter. "A duel? Seriously? Who even says that anymore?"

Before Michael could even react, the warrior created a spear made of ice and held it to his throat.

"You got something else to say?" He asked with venom in his voice.

"Uh, no?" Michael gulped.

"Good," The ice warrior said with a smirk. "Because you're not gonna get the chance. Sheer Cold!"

Michael's eyes widened as the warrior opened his mouth and let out a fierce, blisteringly cold wind that instantly created a shell of ice around him. Soon enough, Michael was frozen solid in a large block of ice.

Seth couldn't believe his eyes. This guy had just used a Sheer Cold attack and encased Michael in a block of ice! Now he knew that this fusion warrior was very powerful indeed.

"So." Seth turned towards the warrior after he spoke up. "Are you brave enough to face me?"

Seth thought about it for a moment. If this guy had been powerful enough to take down Michael with one Sheer Cold, would he even stand a chance against him? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Alright, I'm game," Seth grinned. "When should we fight?"

"Now," The warrior sneered. "Blizzard!"

All of the sudden, he held out his hands and released a fierce blizzard straight at Seth, blinding him completely.

"Hey!" Seth said as he attempted to restore his vision. "Could you give me a warning next time?"

Once he could finally see again, he quickly looked around and tried to find his enemy, but there was no sign of him.

"Now, where'd he go?" Seth muttered.

"Right here."

Seth's eyes widened as he quickly turned around, only to see his enemy fire a barrage of icicles at him.

"Flamethrower!" Seth said as he hastily released a stream of red-orange flames at the deadly icicles, melting them completely.

"Not bad for a novice," The warrior chuckled as he landed a few yards in front of Seth. "But I have to admit that I was expecting better."

"How's this?" Seth growled. He then held out his hands and yelled, "Leaf Tornado!"

Seth's eyes immediately took on a green glow as a large tornado with circles of green energy appeared around him. Then, the tornado spread towards his hands and shot out straight towards the ice warrior.

However, just as it was about to hit him, the warrior's left arm took on a light blue glow before ice came out of it and formed a shield that effectively blocked Seth's attack.

"Please," He chuckled as the shield disappeared back into his body. "Did you really think that a Grass-type attack was going to hurt a master of Ice-types?"

"Not really," Seth admitted. "But it doesn't hurt to try, now does it?"

"You may be wrong about that, Pokémon Knight," The ice warrior sneered. "I think that 'try' of yours is going to end up hurting you a lot more than you realize."

All of the sudden, the warrior's eyes began to glow white and a clear coating appeared on his body. Then, a clear tornado that kind of looked like it was made of reflective glass surged forth from his body and went directly at Seth before he could even dodge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kelly and Connor managed to sneak their way over towards the frozen Michael while Seth and the other warrior continued to fight from building to building.<p>

"So how do we get him out?" Connor whispered to Kelly.

"I think I've got an idea," Kelly said with a smirk as she took out a Pokéball.

She then immediately pushed the button in the center of it, causing the device to open up and release a flash of light.

"Lam-pent!" The Lamp Pokémon chimed as it appeared in front of them.

"Alright, Lampent," Kelly told it, "Defrost Michael with Inferno!"

Lampent nodded and then rose up into the air behind the frozen flirt. It quickly put its arms together and fired a light blue stream of fire with dark blue rings of fire around it at the block of ice.

A few minutes later, Michael could be heard yelling loudly as he ran around the roof, trying to find a way to put out his pants that were currently on fire (Due to the one-hit KO effect of Sheer Cold, Michael was defusioned after being frozen in the ice).

"Hold still!" Kelly yelled as she ran after him with her Lampent and Buneary by her side. "I'm gonna have Buneary use Water Pulse to put you out!"

"No!" Michael shouted back. "You're the person that put me on fire in the first place! Why should I trust you?"

At the same time, Connor just stood there watching them with a disappointed look on his face.

"I don't have friends for years, but when I do, they're these guys?" Connor thought out loud. "Why don't you just add a girl with an affinity for Dark-types?"

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of fighting, Seth was completely worn out while the warrior that he was fighting looked as strong as ever.<p>

"Look, can we end this already?" The ice warrior asked him impatiently. "It's obvious that you can't defeat me, so why even try?"

"Because I'm not gonna give up!" Seth said in between pants. "I'll never give up!"

"Too bad," His opponent sighed. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this."

He then made several quick hand signals that Seth couldn't quite make out. Soon, Seth began to notice that the warrior's eyes were glowing a bright white and a white outline appeared around his entire body.

"Ice Dragon Strike!" The warrior yelled as the white outline burst forth from his body and formed into a dragon made of icy energy.

Seth was shocked as the attack came towards him. He tried to move and get out of the way, but he soon found that the fight had made him too weak to move.

All he could do was stand there and take it as the ice dragon crashed into him. The impact of the strike sent him flying back several yards until he hit a brick wall that crumbled to pieces as Seth crashed into it. Seconds later, the rubble covered most of Seth's body and the Pokémon Knight was sent into unconsciousness.

"What a waste," The ice warrior sighed as he looked on his opponent with pity. "And here I was, thinking that you were going to be a challenge. I guess that I was wrong.

"Oh, well. I've got bigger fish to fry. Now, where'd I leave that hybrid?"

The warrior turned and looked to where he had left Jelliking, but was surprised to find that he had broken out of the ice and escaped.

"Well, that's unfortunate," He said as he picked up a piece of the ice that had once held the hybrid. "Guess I've got more hunting to do."

With that, the warrior took off into the air and disappeared from sight. At the same time, another person was watching him leave.

"So it seems we have a powerful new player," Crow said as he fed the Honchkrow on his shoulder a Poffin. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to step in for Seth this time, but I guess I'll have to..."

Then, he noticed another person who had been watching the whole fight. She was invisible at the moment, so most people wouldn't have detected her presence. Crow, however, wasn't like most people.

"Ah, so it's not just one, but two new players, eh?" Crow grinned. "And if my assumption is correct, I'd say that Seth is going to fight with that ice warrior again really soon."

He turned to the figure beside him and said, "What do you think, Jelliking?"

The battered hybrid who sat beside him just groaned and replied, "I think that I need to find a better boss. I can't keep getting injured like this."

"Don't worry," Crow reassured him. "You won't be needed to fight Seth or the others anymore. You did well. Now, if you will please leave so that I can think."

"Hey," Jelliking said in outrage. "What about my pay? You promised to pay me if I did this job for you!"

"And you will," Crow answered calmly. "But right now, I need you to leave me alone for a little while."

"No!" Jelliking shouted angrily. "I'm not going anywhere until I get my pay!"

Crow suddenly turned towards Jelliking and glared at him with a menacing look in his eye.

Jelliking gulped nervously. Something told him that if he didn't do as the phantom thief asked, he would have far more serious injuries than the ones he had sustained in the fight with the ice warrior.

Immediately, the Jellicent hybrid rose up into the air and quickly flew away, leaving Crow alone with his Honchkrow.

Crow then turned towards the spot where the invisible girl was and muttered, "Alright, girly. I'm not sure what your plans are, but Seth better be ready for his rematch with the ice warrior. I can't have my rival being called a weakling."

Then, with a swish of his cape, Crow was gone.

* * *

><p>Later, Seth finally returned from unconsciousness and found himself bandaged up and lying on his bed surrounded by Kelly, Connor, Michael, and Pichu.<p>

"He's waking up!" Connor exclaimed happily.

"Darn it," Michael murmured. "I was hoping that I would finally get Kelly all to myself."

Ignoring Michael, Kelly crouched down next to Seth's bedside and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a Heatran or something," Seth moaned as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his aching head. "So what happened? How'd I get back here?"

"Well, after we finally put out Michael's flaming pants, we found you knocked out under a ton of rubble," Kelly explained. "Once we managed to dig you up, we brought you home. Luckily for us, your mom left a lot of medical supplies in your kitchen cabinets before she left."

"And don't worry about your Pokémon," Connor added. "We took them all to the Pokémon Center after we brought you home and had them healed straight away."

"Pi-chu!" Pichu said happily, giving Seth a thumbs-up.

"Good," Seth sighed. He soon attempted to get up out of his bed, but Kelly stopped him.

"Don't strain yourself," The blonde coordinator told him. "You need your rest."

"I know," Seth groaned. "But I've gotta get back at that overgrown snowman for doing this to me. He's gonna pay. You can count on it."

"Well, why don't you let me help you?" A voice behind suddenly said.

Everyone's heads immediately turned around and they were completely shocked to see a girl and a Pokémon sitting in Seth's window sill.

She was a teenager that looked to be about fourteen years old and was slightly shorter than Kelly. She had long black hair that stopped at her mid-back. Her skin was very dark and she wore what looked like black ninja robes. Her eyes were a bit mismatched as one was green and the other was golden.

At her side was a small, brown foxlike creature with a bushy tail that had a cream-colored tip and a large, furry collar that was also cream-colored. Both the girl and the Pokémon were smiling at the group's shock.

"W-who are you?" Seth asked.

"The name is Blair Azure, Seth Burns," The girl said with a grin, "but you can just call me the "Dark Lady".

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Chapter 13: "Type Training"<strong>

**Hope you all liked it! Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I had a lot to deal with over the summer, and writer's block had been a pain for a while.  
><strong>

**That being said, writer's block is slowing down my progress on League of Ultimates. I know what I want to write, but I just can't figure out exactly how to write it. So, for now, I'm going to be focusing on Fusion Warriors so that we can get a bit further into the story.  
><strong>

**Alright, so last time, I said that I was only going to have one OC per chapter. Well, I have changed my mind, seeing as there are about 42 OCs total that I have to work with, not to mention my own characters. So, I'm gonna try to introduce multiple OCs in each of the chapters. There's not a particular order, but I'm just gonna warn you all that the OCs that are actually in high school are going to appear first before a lot of the others. As well, depending on your character, he/she may appear more or less frequently than others, depending upon my choice. It's not that I have anything against anybody's OCs. It's just that I can't have 42 OCs all appearing in every chapter.  
><strong>

**So that being said, I'd like to thank Trentavious Phoenix for his OC, Trent, whose fusion warrior form is pretty easy to guess. Another thank you to BrunaMoonLight, who has been patiently waiting forever for her OC to show up. These two of course will be joining Seth's team along with Michael. There will be one other member of the team, but I think that I'll leave that little tidbit of info to myself.  
><strong>

**Some more thanks to Pokemanchas for his OC, Ben; to Darkiceflame for his OC, Talo; and a extra special thanks to TheRaichuResistance for her OC, Amy. These three OCs are most likely going to be recurring characters as I felt that their characters worked well for these roles. There'll be more recurring OCs, but you'll have to wait and see who they are! And no, I'm not going to tell you who they are. That's a secret! XD  
><strong>

**Well, again, I hope that you liked the chapter and I hope that you all read and review! See ya guys next time!  
><strong>


	13. Type Training

**Hey, guys! I was going to wait and post this along with a bunch of new chapters of my other stories, but I'd rather use the next chapter for that. This is kind of a short chapter, but it's a preview of things to come and establishes the typing system for PFW! So, I hope that you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and only own my OCs, Seth, Kelly, and Connor. All other OCs belong to their respective owners.**

_Last time on Pokémon Fusion Warriors, our heroes ran into a new classmate named Trent that had transferred to their school from Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh Region. As well, they met three new friends: Amy, Ben, and Talo. Then, Seth and Michael faced off against a Jellicent hybrid until a new fusion warrior with an icy disposition appeared and beat the hybrid with ease. Afterwards, the warrior challenged Seth to a fight, to which Seth obliged. However, Seth was brutally defeated and ended up bed-laden at home. Soon though, our heroes were greeted by a new ally, the mysterious ninja girl Blair Azure. What is this girl's reason for coming there? What will happen now that she's here? Find out now in the latest chapter of Pokémon Fusion Warriors!_

**Chapter 13: "Type Training"**

Seth and the others just sat there while they continued to gape at the ninja girl that just happened to come in through Seth's bedroom window. Believe it or not, this didn't happen to them very often. Or really at all, for that matter.

For the next few minutes, there was silence between the four friends, the two Pokémon, and the new girl. It wasn't a normal silence though. It was a lot tenser and way more awkward.

Eventually, Michael couldn't take it anymore and burst out, "Okay, seriously! Who are you and what the heck are you doing coming in here through the window?"

At that point, the other four fell over anime-style, as well as the ninja girl and her Eevee.

"What do you mean, 'Who are you'?" The girl said angrily. "I just told you! My name is Blair Azure, otherwise known as the 'Dark Lady'! Do you even pay attention when someone is speaking to you? Or are you just as thick-headed as an Onix?"

"Hey!" Michael roared. "I am not 'thick-headed'!"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, you're right," Blair admitted. "You're not 'thick-headed'. You've just got rocks for brains."

"Why you little…," Michael growled as he stepped menacingly towards her.

"Cut it out, you guys!" Kelly yelled.

The stern look on the blonde coordinator's face immediately caused the two of them to stop fighting.

"Thank you," Kelly sighed in relief. "Now, Blair, could you maybe explain to us why you're here?"

"Oh, that's easy," Blair grinned. "It's because of him!"

She then pointed at a certain figure in the group. Everyone turned to where she was pointing.

"Pi-chu?" Pichu tilted his head in confusion. ("Me?")

"You wanted Pichu?" Connor asked.

"No, not him!" Blair face-palmed herself in annoyance. "The guy behind the Pichu!"

"Oh, you mean Seth," Kelly realized.

"We probably should have known that already," Michael said with a smirk. "Who would come here looking for Pichu?"

Michael began to laugh, while the others all expected the worst. However, the electric attack never came. Pichu just sat there smiling.

"Pi-chu-pi," Pichu shrugged. "Pi-chu-chu-pi-chu-pi-pi-chu." ("Whatever. I still get more screen time than you.")

Seconds later, Michael was sitting down on the floor and sulking in the corner.

"You don't have to rub it in," He muttered sadly.

While Pichu sat there with a happy grin on his face and Michael sulked in the corner, the other four and Blair's Eevee all just sweat-dropped.

"Moving on," Seth said with a sigh. "Why did you come to see me?"

"Because I'm here to help train you to beat that ice fusion warrior that kicked your butt earlier today!" Blair said enthusiastically.

"Hey, I wouldn't have said that he 'kicked my butt,'" Seth commented. "It was more like he had beginner's luck."

"No, he kicked your butt," Both Connor and Kelly said in unison.

Now it was Seth's turn to sulk in the corner next to Michael. "I know, but you still don't have to rub it in."

"But how exactly are you going help Seth beat him?" Connor asked. "You'd have to be a fusion warrior, too."

"Well, luckily for you," Blair said as she held out her arm, "I am. See?"

Everyone was shocked to see that around her wrist was a golden bracelet with a black gem embedded into it. It was her PokéFuser!

"How do you have a PokéFuser?" Seth inquired. "Do they just hand these things out to everyone?"

"Oh, no," Blair shook her head in reply. "You see, my mom used to work in the Devon labs studying Pokémon Fusion. She actually worked for your dad, Seth."

"My dad?" Seth muttered in surprise. "So your mom gave you that?"

Blair nodded with a smile. "While it isn't as advanced as your model, it's still pretty good. But enough talk. It's time to train!"

"But it's dark and Seth's injured!" Kelly yelled. "How is he supposed to train now?"

"He can just use his night vision!" Blair proclaimed.

After Blair's comment, everyone else in the room sweat-dropped in deep confusion. "Night vision?"

Blair tilted her head with a questioning look on her face. "Don't you all get the power of night vision when you fusion?"

"Um, not that I know of," Seth said while scratching his head. "I mean, I guess it would be possible with Crobat, but I've never used that kind of power before."

"Then that's what we'll start training you in!" Blair said enthusiastically. "When we're finished, you're going to be able to kick that snowman's butt and be able to see clearly at night like it was daytime!"

"Um, did you all listen to anything I've said at all?" Kelly asked angrily. "Seth has been hurt badly and is in no shape to be doing any kind of training whatsoever!"

"I hate to say it, but she's right," Connor admitted. "That guy really gave you a beating. Michael was lucky that he only got frozen, but you got the most damage. If you train now, you could strain yourself."

"Well, I guess that means that I'll have to beat up that ice guy and win Kelly's heart myself," Michael said smugly.

"Sure, like that will happen in a million years," Connor sarcastically remarked.

Michael glared at Connor. "Don't forget that I can still beat you up, kid."

"Uh, not to interrupt, but there is a way for Seth to heal up quick," Blair interjected.

"Huh?" The others all said in unison.

"There's really a way for me to heal faster?" Seth questioned in confusion.

Blair nodded. "All you need is one of these!"

She then pulled out something from her robes and held it out for the others to see.

It was a small, round gold-colored berry with splotches of a darker gold color all over it.

"What is that?" Michael asked. "Some kind of berry?"

"Yeah," Blair replied. "It's called a Gold Berry. It's a rare berry from Johto that heals the consumer instantly. They're hard to find, but I happen to have a few for emergencies."

She then held the berry out to Seth. "Come on, eat it. Then, we can start your training."

Seth was hesitant. After all, they had just met this girl. What if she was some kind of assassin that tricked her victims into thinking that she was an ally, and when they least suspected it, she killed them off with a poison berry! Hey, it could happen.

With a nervous gulp, Seth took the berry from Blair and slowly brought it up towards his mouth. The others besides Blair and Eevee all watched him in fear. Would Seth survive?

Seth took a bite. It was surprisingly good. He took a few more bites, and soon, it was gone. He swallowed and waited, expecting the worst.

Then, all of the sudden, Seth felt a strange energy building up inside of him. It was tingly at first, but it soon felt pretty good as the warm feeling got more intense.

Kelly gasped. "Seth! Your injuries! They're gone!"

Seth looked down and was shocked. She was right. There was no trace of any of the bruises or cuts that he had sustained earlier in the fight against the ice warrior.

He also noticed that he looked stronger than before. The size of his biceps had increased slightly, and the rest of his body's muscles had done the same. He still looked pretty much the same as before, but he felt much stronger than he had ever felt in his normal form.

"Not bad," Seth said as he flexed his newfound muscles. "I could get used to this."

'_Me too_,' Kelly thought while blushing madly.

"Dude, that's like the fastest work-out I've ever seen!" Michael said incredulously. He then turned to Blair and said, "You've gotta give me one of those!"

"Sorry, but I only brought one with me for Seth," Blair told him sternly. "As far as I can tell, he's the only one in this room who's got even the slightest chance at beating that ice warrior. You, on the other hand, couldn't win even if you tried."

"What did you just say, you little runt?" Michael snarled angrily. "I bet that I could beat you in a fight!"

"I'll take that bet," Blair smirked.

Before any of the others knew it, she and her Eevee jumped onto the window sill, out the window, and then landed on Seth's front lawn gracefully.

The others were taken aback. It was pitch black! Was she really going to try to fight Michael in the dark?

"Are you coming or what?" Blair yelled up to the window. "Unless you're Torchic!"

Michael growled. "Nobody…calls me…TORCHIC!"

With that, the blond-haired teen ran and jumped out the same window that Blair had jumped out of, much to the others' shock. However, he didn't land quite as gracefully as Blair had. Instead, he landed flat on his face.

"YOW!" Michael shouted in pain. Why did in Arceus's name did he do that?

"You okay?" Kelly called out to him.

"I'm good," Michael said as he slowly got back up onto his feet. Luckily for him, nothing was broken and the pain had been relatively short-lived. Now, he was ready to show this kid what for.

"Time for the Soldier to show you who the stronger warrior is!" Michael said as he slammed his hand down on his watch.

In a burst of white light, Michael was in his fusion form and ready to fight.

Blair simply smiled, looked down at her Eevee, and said, "You wait right here. This won't take long."

Eevee nodded. "Vee."

"Wait," Michael suddenly spoke up, lowering his sword slightly, "You're not using six Pokémon in your fusion?"

"It's not required," Blair all-knowingly answered. "There are some fusion warriors that you may encounter in the future that only use one Pokémon in their fusion. Using six just means that you're harder to defeat unless your opponent knows how to analyze your typing."

"Typing?" Michael repeated in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see soon enough," Blair smirked.

At that moment, the black gem on her bracelet began to glow a bright white glow that soon spread all over her body. Once the glow finally dissipated a few seconds later, everyone else gasped in shock.

She wore light, black-colored ninja garbs similar to the one she wore in her normal form, but now, her hair had changed into a Zoroark's mane, a yellow gem similar to a Weavile's appeared on her forehead, and she also had the horns and tail of a Houndoom.

She also had a belt made up of a Honchkrow's wings around her waist and a sword sheath carrying a curved sword strapped to her back.

As well, Seth noticed that she hadn't gained much height like most of the fusion warriors that he had fought before usually did. She was now probably the same height as Kelly, but that was it.

"That is a lot of Dark-types," Connor said, his eyes wide in shock. "That must be why she's called the 'Dark Lady'."

"Pi-chu-chu?" Pichu rolled his eyes sarcastically. ("No, really?")

"Pichu, cut out the sarcasm," Seth ordered. "I'm trying to watch Michael get his butt kicked."

"How can you say that?" Kelly asked in shock. "Don't you have any faith in Michael's abilities?"

"No, not really," Seth answered.

"You know, I can still hear you guys from down here!" Michael yelled up to them.

"We know," Seth called back. "Just get on with it already!"

"Alright then," Michael said as he held his sword out in front of him. "It's time to put this punk in her place."

At that point, Pidgeot wings came out of his back, and after flapping them only once, he took off into the air.

"Now, time for a BubbleBeam!" He shouted as he held out his left arm and fired a barrage of blue bubbles straight at Blair.

As the bubbles got closer and closer towards Blair, she just stood there with a grin on her face. Then, at the last second, just as the bubbles were about to hit her, she disappeared completely and the bubbles hit the ground, creating small explosions of gray smoke as each one touched the earth.

"What the…," Michael began to say before he heard a swishing sound in the air behind him. He quickly turned around, only to receive a kick to the face that sent him falling several feet before he regained his balance.

"He-he-he," Blair giggled and sneered like a Zorua. "Oops, I'm sorry. Did that hurt, Mr. Soldier?"

Michael just glared at her angrily, but then he noticed that she was standing up in mid-air with no wings! She was standing on the air almost as naturally as one would stand on the ground.

"How are you doing that?" Michael asked in confusion.

"I've got a Honchkrow, remember?" Blair snickered while sticking her tongue out at him. "I'm pretty sure that Honchkrow can fly."

"But you're not using wings!" Michael protested.

"So?" Blair shot back. "Your opponent earlier today didn't use wings either. Some fusion warriors don't have to."

"Whatever," Michael grumbled. "I'm still going to take you down!"

Soon enough, Michael began to soar through the air at a high speed towards Blair while his entire body became surrounded by red-yellow flames.

"Flame Charge!" Michael yelled as he flew at his opponent.

Once he had gotten close to her, Michael extinguished his flames and brought his sword back out.

"Close Combat!" He said as he slashed it out in front of him and pointed the tip of the weapon at Blair. He then started to attack her with multiple slashing attacks from his sword.

However, no matter where he slashed the sword, Blair just dodged the attack. She kept dodging his sword strikes until she dodged every single one of them.

"Electro Ball!" Michael yelled as he fired a golden-yellow orb of electricity at Blair.

The orb went straight towards her, but she simply did a sidestep in the air and dodged the attack. The orb continued flying until it fizzled out a great distance away from them.

Blair sneered at her opponent, who she could hear panting loudly. "Are you done already? I thought that you would have more fight in you then that."

While she continued to sneer at him, Michael just hung there in the air. His wings were just barely keeping him up in the air. All of those attacks had worn him out completely.

He was mad. Real mad. It was time to try out that new attack that his Geodude had just learned recently.

He held out the Corphish pincer that made up his left hand and opened it slightly. A golden glow appeared inside of it, and as he opened the pincer wider, a metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in orange energy formed inside of it.

"Smack Down!" He grunted as he fired the orb from the claw at his opponent.

Blair's eyebrows twitched with slight surprise as the orb came towards her. Then, however, she held up her hand and formed a black portal outlined in white in front of her body. Once the orb came close to her, the mirror easily deflected it and bounced it back at Michael.

As the orb hit him in the chest, Michael was knocked straight down towards the ground. There was a small crash, but Michael managed to stand back up on his feet.

"Just you wait until I get back up there," He growled as he prepared to take flight. When he flapped his wings, however, he was shocked to find out that he couldn't fly.

"Hey, why can't I fly?" Michael yelled in anger.

"Because my Mirror Move hit you with your own Smack Down," Blair answered as she stealthily landed right in front of him; turning back to her human form in the process.

"Wait, Smack Down did this?" Michael exclaimed in confusion. He quickly defusioned as well. "I thought that it was just a move that shoots a rock at the opponent!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the Pokémon world groaned in anguish at Michael's ignorance.

Blair let out an annoyed sigh. "No, you dummy. Smack Down is a move that will fire a projectile at an opponent, and if that opponent is flying or levitating, then it will knock that opponent to the ground. This is probably the stupidest move that you could make."

"How?" Michael snarled.

"Because if this had been a real fight and your opponent did the same thing I did, you would be at your most vulnerable!" Blair yelled back.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kelly suddenly asked. Both Michael and Blair were shocked to see that the others were now in the backyard with them.

"How did you four get down here so fast?" Blair inquired. "Surely you didn't jump out the window!"

"No, we just used this new invention called the _stairs_," Connor said with clear sarcasm. "They're all the rage."

"What did you mean when you said that Michael would be at his most vulnerable?" Seth asked.

"Your friend here has six Pokémon, right?" Blair questioned all of them. "I believe that they are Raichu, Cyndaquil, Lucario, Pidgeot, Geodude, and Corphish?"

"Uh, yeah," Michael nodded. "What of it?"

"Well, because all Pokémon have strengths and weaknesses in their types, so do fusion warriors," Blair answered. "Raichu, Cyndaquil, Lucario, and Geodude are all weak against Ground-type attacks. Because of your Pidgeot's immunity to Ground-types, you are able to avoid this huge weakness. However, if someone was to use Smack Down or Gravity on you, your immunity to Ground-type attacks would be neutralized and it would only take a powerful Ground-type attack to take you out. It's that simple."

The others were all stupefied. She was right. Seth then suddenly realized something.

"Is that why that ice warrior was able to take me out so easily?" He asked.

"That is correct," Blair beamed at him. "You have slight weaknesses when it comes to Water, Ice, Psychic, and Ghost-type attacks. If you don't want to be taken out by your opponents, you're going to have to train yourself to learn an opponent's weaknesses at a glance. I can help you with that if you want. It will be tough, but if you let me train you, I can have you ready to face that ice warrior again in just three days."

"Three days, huh?" Seth mumbled. He thought about it for a moment. This did make a lot of sense. Plus, he had to find a way to beat that ice warrior. If this girl knew so much about the PokéFuser and fusion warriors, she would be the perfect person to train him for his rematch.

"Alright, I'm in," Seth grinned. "When do we start training?"

"In the morning," Blair said with a yawn. "It's too dark to train right now and I'm kind of tired after such a boring battle."

The girl began to giggle while the other four all fell over anime-style. NOW she says it's too dark?

All the while, a familiar figure watched them from the bushes with a clear smirk on his face.

"Interesting," Crow said as he gazed upon Blair. "She's a perfect addition to the team. If she really is able to get him ready to face that ice warrior again in just three days, then I may have to put my plan into effect sooner than expected. Oh, well. That just makes things more interesting.

"Train hard, Seth. Because once you defeat this ice warrior, you'll have an even bigger challenge ahead of you. And the only way that you'll come out on top is if you unlock the secrets that device on your wrist holds. So many secrets, so little time. Good luck, my rival. You're gonna need it."

With a slight rustling of the bushes, the Phantom Crow was gone.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Chapter 14: "Tag Team Matchup!"<strong>

**Hope that you all liked the chapter! I promise that I'll have a new one written up as soon as I can! **

**So, you can tell that the Fusion Warriors are all going to have weaknesses based on the Pokemon that they have chosen. I haven't analyzed everybody's weaknesses yet, but if you want me to find out what your OC's weaknesses are, PM me and I'll check it out. **

**A special thanks to BrunaMoonLight, the creator of Blair Azure. Blair is going to be one of the major OCs along with Michael and two other characters that will join Seth's team. One of the others is probably easy to guess, but the other one is going to stay secret for a little bit longer.  
><strong>

**Also, I have an update about the OCs. There are currently 44 OCs that have been sent in, and I have decided to limit the number of OCs to 50 for the time being. Therefore, there are only 6 spots left! Well, it may only be 5 if a certain fellow Advanceshipper friend of mine actually decides to send in warrior data and other info for his. (HINT, HINT, BEASTMODE!) But anyway, the last 5 or 6 are going to be more shrewdly decided. There are 19 good ones, 14 evil ones, and 10 neutral ones (Yes, I realize there's one missing, but you can't really classify him as any of these sides). So, take that however you want.  
><strong>

**Another announcement: I am currently in the process of writing a new chapter for every one of my stories. Once all 4 chapters are done, I will post them all the same day, along with a sneak preview of a new story that I may be working on after I have finished Kyurem and the Sword of Justice and Awake. What will it be, you may ask? I'm not telling you. I want it to be a surprise. :D I'll try to finish these as fast as I can, but you'll have to bear with me until then.  
><strong>

**Alright, well, until next time, read and review! If you want to claim one of the remaining OC spots, send me a PM!  
><strong>


	14. Tag Team Matchup!

**Hey, guys! I know that I said that I was putting all of my other stories on hold until I finished PLOU, but since I've had some intense writer's block lately on PLOU, I decided to go ahead and write this one in the meantime! Sorry that it took so long, but here's the new chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. James Anderson and the Phantom Crow are owned by Mr. Jango. Michael is owned by xTheODSTx. Trent is owned by Trentavious Phoenix. Blair** **Azure is owned by BrunaMoonLight. Flint is owned by Speedy-Fox-IV. Clair and Rebecca Alison are both owned by Red Dragon 210. Josh Prigmore is owned by sithlorde1988. All other OCs are owned by me. **

_In the last chapter of Pokémon Fusion Warriors, our heroes were able to learn a bit more about their new friend Blair Azure, and after Michael lost in a fight against her, we were able to understand that all fusion warriors have type weaknesses. Blair has promised that Seth will be ready to fight the ice warrior again in just three days. Will Seth and Michael's training pay off? Find out in this new chapter!_

**Chapter 14: "Tag Team Matchup!"**

"No, please…no more Flamethrowers…"

"Mr. Burns."

"Please, no more…they hurt so much…"

"Mr. Burns, wake up."

"I'll do more push-ups! Just don't hit me with any more Flamethrowers!"

"WAKE UP, MR. BURNS!"

Seth Burns felt someone nudge him in the back that caused him to jolt awake in his desk. He turned his head side-to-side in a frenzy of paranoia until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Pichu pointing towards the front of the class. Seth turned and then found himself-face-to-face with a certain taupe-haired instructor.

"Is my class really that boring to you, Mr. Burns?" Roxanne Mason asked. She had her arms crossed with frustration as she cast an angry look upon the brown-haired teen.

There were a few snickers from other people in the class as they watched Roxanne scold Seth yet again. Meanwhile, Kelly, who was sitting at the desk beside him, and Connor, who was sitting in the desk directly behind him, were both looking at their friend with deep concern.

At the moment, Seth was in his last class of the day, his Pokémon Training Knowledge class and he had just been caught sleeping yet again by Roxanne.

Seth gulped. If looks could kill, he'd probably already be dead by now. "No, Miss Mason. Not at all."

"Hmm…," Roxanne murmured, still staring at him with a stern look on her face. "Well, since you say that you don't find it boring, I guess that you won't mind staying a few minutes after class, will you?"

"No, ma'am," Seth sighed.

"Good," Roxanne nodded. She then turned back to the board and resumed teaching. "Now, class, as I was saying before Mr. Burns interrupted us, Eevee is able to evolve into seven different Pokémon. They are…"

And that's when Seth chose to tune her out. He sighed. This was just what he needed. A one-on-one discussion with the one teacher at his school who seemed to truly hated him. Blair was not going to be thrilled when she heard about this.

For the past three days, Seth and Michael had been training with Blair's help so that they would be ready for their rematch with that rogue ice warrior. Unfortunately, the training had worn him out so much that he could barely stay awake in any of his classes. And the Flamethrowers that he got from Blair's Houndoom named Hades didn't help much either. He could still feel the burns from where he had gotten hit by Hades' fierce Fire-type attack last night after an incident with Michael and a pair of boxing gloves that had resulted in the blonde-haired teen getting a black eye. That had not been a good night.

_BRING!_ The sound of the bell signifying the end of the school day brought such joy to all of the students at Hoenn High. Everyone that is, except for Seth, who was currently sulking while his head upon his desk.

Immediately after the bell had rung, all of Seth's classmates had gotten out of their desks and left to go enjoy the rest of the afternoon. As they left, Seth could hear a few of their side comments.

"Looks like Burns is finally gonna get what was coming to him," One guy snickered. He had short brown hair and hazel color eyes. He wore a red cap on his head, a white T-shirt with a picture of a wave on it, dark navy blue jeans, a pair of black, fingerless gloves, and brown, steel-capped boots. Seth couldn't remember his name, but he did remember beating him in Battle Class before. "Serves him right for hurting my Fraxure and Swadloon in that battle we had."

Another student spoke up. It was one of the Alison twins, specifically Rebecca, the good twin. She had short blue hair and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt, a white skirt, white boots, and a white chullo. She also had a white bracelet on her right wrist that had a white gem in it.

"That's kind of mean, Flint," Rebecca said nervously. "Seth's a pretty good guy."

"As if!" Clair, the evil twin, laughed. She had long red hair, blue eyes, and a thick layer of black lipstick on her lips. She wore a black, short-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, black shorts, and black cowboy boots. "In my opinion, he deserves it since he's so arrogant just because he wins all of the time. I was practically cheering when that Anderson kid took him down."

"Calm down, Clair," Another guy that Seth remembered to be named Josh Prigmore said. He was a bit short at only 5'3" and had an average complexion. He had medium-brown, neck-length hair, brown eyes, and a scar that started just below his left eye socket and ended halfway down his left cheek. He wore a red button-up shirt that was unbuttoned with "XIV" monogrammed on the chest pocket and some strange handwriting in an unknown language on the back. He wore it open over a black, sleeveless, wife beater shirt. He also had on a pair of white Dickies jeans that were held up by a black studded belt with hemp leaves along it, black fingerless gloves, black long socks, and black street sneakers with red lining along the bottom and most of the side. He also wore a black pinstriped fedora on his head and a cross pendant around his neck. "He's not arrogant all of the time. Plus, there are a few people in this school that are way worse than him."

"Either way," Flint said as he gave Seth one last look-over, "I'm can't wait to see what kind of punishment Miss Mason has in store for him."

'_Well_,' Seth thought as his classmates left the room, '_it's nice to know that they don't hate me __**completely**__._'

Only Kelly and Connor had stayed behind to try and console their friend.

"Don't worry, Seth, it won't be so bad," Kelly said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Connor nodded. "She's just going to eat you and use your bones as toothpicks."

"Connor!" Kelly growled.

"I'm just kidding!" Connor said, waving his hands out in front of his body defensively.

"Ahem."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by their teacher in question. "Miss Roberts and Mr. Wilson, could you leave us alone for a moment so that I can have a word with Mr. Burns? Oh, and please take Pichu with you."

"Uh, yes, ma'am. Right away," Kelly said, putting on a fake smile as she scooped up the little Electric-type into her arms. The three then left and shut the door behind them. Now, Seth was all alone with the "Rock-Loving Honor Student".

Roxanne pulled up a desk in front of him and sat in it. She stared directly at him. "Let's talk, shall we?"

Seth couldn't help but feel nervous. She was going to yell at him for sleeping in class again, he just knew it. If it hadn't been for Blair's harsh training regimen that he had been dealing with these past three days, he wouldn't have fallen asleep. Even if it was for a good cause, he was still going to have to pay for it. It was just so unfair.

Roxanne took a deep breath. "Are you feeling alright, Seth?"

Seth flinched in preparation for the yelling, but then stopped when he realized that she hadn't yelled at him. He blinked a few times. "Huh? Come again?"

"I asked if you were feeling alright, Seth," Roxanne said, actually looking concerned at the moment. "This is the third day in a row that you've fallen asleep in class. I've even been told that you're falling asleep in other classes. I can understand you falling asleep in Professor Rowan's class, but in Battle Class, too? That's not the Seth Burns I know. Something's up, isn't it?"

A bead of sweat ran down Seth's brow. What was he supposed to say? That he was this super hero known as the Pokémon Knight and that lately, he had been training his butt off with a flirtatious blonde male and a dark-skinned ninja girl for a rematch against some ice warrior that had kicked his butt a few days ago? No way! Then, he'd have revealed his secret identity to her! There were too many people that knew it already! He had to think of a lie quick.

"Um, I've just been training with my Pokémon a lot lately," Seth said. To be honest, it wasn't really a lie. Just not the whole truth. He just hoped that she would buy it.

Roxanne stared at him for a long and tense moment that made the brown-haired teen extremely anxious. Then, to his surprise, she laughed.

"I should've known," the gym leader chuckled. "No matter how much you look like your father, you truly are your mother's son."

Seth raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Really?" he asked.

Roxanne nodded and gave him a smile, which was an expression that he didn't get too often from her. "Of course. Back when your mother was the Rustboro Gym Leader, I was one of her gym trainers. She was always training. She trained so much that she would sleep for days. But still, she was an amazing trainer and gym leader. I can tell that she passed her skills down onto you.

"Even so, you need to start getting more sleep. It isn't healthy for a boy your age to not be sleeping enough. On top of that, I'd rather you not sleep in my class. Do I make myself clear?"

Seth gave her a nod. "Crystal, Miss Mason."

"Good," Roxanne beamed at him. "Now, run along. I think that Kelly and Connor have been spying on us long enough."

Seth turned around in his seat and looked at the door. True enough, he saw them staring at him through the window. When the two realized that they had been spotted, the two ducked out of sight.

Roxanne giggled. "Really loyal friends you've got there, Seth."

Seth grinned in agreement. He then got up, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and walked out of the classroom. Pichu hopped onto his shoulder and gave his trainer a smile. Once he had closed the door behind him, Kelly and Connor began to attack him with a barrage of questions.

"What happened?"

"Did you get in trouble?"

"What was she smiling about?"

"Is she going to eat you later and use your bones for toothpicks?"

"Connor, that's still not funny!"

"Aw, man. Why do you guys never laugh at my jokes?"

"Guys, relax," Seth said calmly. "Everything's okay. Miss Mason just wanted to make sure that I'm alright, that's all."

"Really?" Kelly said in confusion.

Seth nodded. "Yeah. She said that I just need to start getting some more sleep so that I don't fall asleep in any of my classes. Although, that's gonna be a tough one with Blair's training keeping me up all night long."

"I still don't get why she keeps you guys up so late when you haven't even practiced in fusion mode once!" Connor commented. "I mean, shouldn't you guys actually practice using type advantages to fight your opponents so that you two can take down that ice warrior?"

Seth didn't say anything. He had to admit, he had been wondering that, too.

Since they had first met Blair the day she promised to train them so that they would be ready for a rematch against the rogue ice warrior that had beaten them up recently, Seth and Michael hadn't gone into fusion mode once. Instead, they had been doing push-ups, sit-ups, and even pull-ups. They had gone through some martial arts training, did some boxing (that didn't end well), and wrestled a bit. Still, not even one mention of fighting using type advantages. Was Blair actually going to fulfill her promise?

Kelly looked down at her watch. "Speaking of which, we probably should head over to Seth's house anyway. I'm sure that Blair and Michael will be waiting."

"Oh, boy, Blair's not going to be happy when we're late," Seth groaned.

"Pi-chu," Pichu moaned along with his trainer. ("We're doomed.")

Seth sighed. "Well, I guess we should get moving then."

They were all just about to leave when all of the sudden, they noticed a familiar face walking in the hallway.

"Trent?" Kelly said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

The dark-skinned Sinnoh native stopped and looked at the four of them with obvious distaste.

"Why should I tell you?" Trent asked. "It's none of your business, girl!"

"Hey!" Seth growled. "We didn't do anything to you. If you've got nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all."

"Gladly," Trent smiled curtly. "By the way, did you all hear about how your city's so-called hero 'the Pokémon Knight' lost a fight? I heard that a powerful master of the grand Ice-types defeated him with great ease."

"'_Great ease'_?" Seth trembled angrily. "Why I oughta…"

Seth looked like he was just about to flip until Kelly stopped him. "Don't do it," she whispered. "Remember, we're right outside Miss Mason's door."

Seth growled. She was right. Roxanne may have been nice to him earlier, but he doubted that she would be so lenient if he got in trouble with her a second time. So, no matter how much he wanted to kill Trent at the moment, he had to stay calm and just turn the other cheek.

"_Grand_ Ice-types?" Connor said as he remembered what Trent said earlier. "I'm guessing that you're an Ice-type fanatic?"

Trent shook his head. "Not a fanatic. More like an enthusiast. The Ice-type is the best and most powerful type after all. More powerful than the Electric-type, that's for sure."

Pichu snarled and tried to jump at the Sinnoh native. "Pi-pi-chu-chu! Pi-pi-chu-chu!" (Let me at him! Let me at him!")

Seth stopped him, but only because he didn't want to get into any more trouble today. He really just wanted to let Pichu tear the arrogant little jerk to pieces.

Trent just sneered and then proceeded to walk away. Seth and the others glared after him until he disappeared from sight.

"I really don't like that guy," Connor stated.

"We'll worry about him later," Kelly said urgently. "For now, let's just get back to Seth's house."

With that, the four of them started walking down the halls as they headed towards Seth's house. What they didn't realize was that a certain classmate of theirs with a black fedora and a shirt with a skull on it was watching them every step of the way.

"So, today's their last day of training, huh?" he said while stroking his chin. "Interesting. I might just have to watch this for myself."

* * *

><p>Once they had finally reached the Burns residence, they opened the front door to find Blair and Michael sitting in the living room waiting for them, along with Blair's Eevee, who was happily curled up on one of the couch cushions.<p>

Seth gulped when he saw Blair. She was currently wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. As he expected, she did not look happy at all.

"You're late," Blair said flatly. "I told you not to be late."

"Sorry," Seth smiled apologetically. "That was my bad. You see…"

"I don't need the details," Blair said, turning away from them. "Today's our last day of training, so we have no time to waste. Let's discuss today's training exercise."

The four of them all went into the living room. Seth and Kelly decided to sit by Michael on the couch while Connor sat in the chair in front of the computer.

Seth looked over at Michael and winced. He still had that black eye that Seth had given him the night before. And he did not look happy about it.

"Heh-heh," Seth chuckled sheepishly. "Your eye's looking a bit better today, Michael."

Michael grimaced. "I don't wanna hear it, Burns. You'd just better hope that it heals fully soon. Otherwise, I'm taking it out on you."

Seth gulped and turned his attention towards Blair as she began to talk to all of them.

"Alright, you two," Blair said with a serious look on her face. "Today, we're going to practice your teamwork. You two are going to be facing off against me in a fusion battle."

"A fusion battle?" Seth and Michael repeated in unison. They looked at each other in disbelief. "With _him_?"

Blair nodded and continued, "The rules are simple. If you two bozos can manage to lay a single hit on me using what I've taught you about fighting using type advantages, then you two will have passed my training and you'll be more than ready to take on that ice guy in a rematch."

"_One _hit?" Michael said with a grin. "Is that all? This will be a snap!"

"Um, Michael, did you maybe forget that you didn't land even one hit on Blair the last time you fought her?" Connor pointed out.

Michael sat there for a moment in silence and then face-faulted. "Oh, yeah…"

"But still, even if neither of them has been able to land a single hit on you before, why are you making things so easy?" Kelly asked.

"Who said it was _easy_?" Blair smirked. "They have to be able to get past my speed and dodging ability and actually hit me, a feat that hasn't been accomplished in years. Otherwise, you two will have to face the consequences."

Seth and Michael gulped simultaneously. "Consequences?" they echoed.

"Yup," Blair sneered. "If you two fail to hit me, your punishment will be to have to walk Hades for a month!"

Seth and Michael screamed and their eyes were wide open in sheer terror at the very thought of that demon dog.

They looked at one another and nodded. They had to do this. They had to prove her wrong and pass this last test.

"Let's do it," They both said as one.

"But where will we have the battle?" Connor asked. "It's the middle of the day! People will see!"

Blair smirked. "I know the perfect place."

* * *

><p>Soon enough, after leaving Seth's house, the group made their way to the Rustboro City Park. It was a pretty open area with trees, bushes, flowers, fountains, benches, and more standard park stuff.<p>

Very few people and Pokémon came to the park in the afternoon and evening, so as Blair said, it was the perfect place for a fusion battle.

They found an open field where their fight wouldn't do much damage. On one side of the field stood Seth and Michael, both of which had their partners Pichu and Raichu by their sides. On the other side was Blair, who had a smirk on her face as she looked straight into her students' angry faces.

On the side of the field were Kelly, Connor, and Blair's Eevee. They were far enough away to where they wouldn't get hit by any of the attacks, but they were still close enough to catch all of the action.

"So," Blair said with a smile, "are you two ready?"

"I'm ready," Michael grinned. "Ready to kick your butt for last time."

"Same," Seth nodded.

"Pi-chu!" Pichu squeaked while yellow sparks danced across his cheeks.

"Rai-rai!" Raichu growled.

"Alright, then let's begin!" Blair yelled. She held up her wrist and showed them her golden bracelet with the black gem in the middle. "Fusion!"

Her body lit up in a white glow and grew slightly in height, making her look like an older teenage girl. Her clothes changed form and turned into black ninja garbs. Her black hair grew in length and turned into a mix of red and black hair that was tied into a ponytail by a teal bangle. A yellow gem that resembled a Weavile's appeared on her forehead and her legs became a bit more Weavile-like. As well, a Honchkrow wing belt appeared around her waist and a Houndoom's horns and tail spouted out on her head and backside respectively. She had a sword sheath carrying a curved, Absol-horn sword strapped to her back.

"It's your turn, boys," Blair said seductively. Her voice had matured and she sounded a bit older than usual.

Michael gulped and shook his head. She was hot, but he remembered that she was the same girl that had kicked his butt a few days ago. She wasn't going to do it again.

"Fusion!" He shouted, slamming his hand down onto the black watch on his left wrist.

There was a flash of light, and Michael changed form. His muscle mass increased to where he looked a lot taller, older, stronger, and tougher. Gray, rock-like armor appeared on his chest, left arm, and legs. Corphish claws attached to his shoulders and knees, becoming armor for them. A Corphish head-like helmet with a visor that had flames on it appeared on his head and his left hand became a Corphish claw. His right arm became like a Lucario's. His hair grew out and became like a Pidgeot's while Pidgeot wings sprouted out of his back. As well, a scimitar sword with a rock handle and a lightning bolt-shaped blade appeared in his hand.

"It's payback time for out last battle," Michael said in a deeper voice while slashing his blade out in front of him for emphasis.

Finally, it was Seth's turn. He looked at Pichu on his shoulder and they both gave each other a nod. He then slammed his hand down upon the red PokéFuser on his wrist and yelled out, "Time to fusion!"

His body became engulfed in a burst of white light as he and his Pokémon began to fuse. He first grew taller and stronger than he had been in his normal form. Dark green armor with leaf decals appeared and attached to his legs and feet. Chest armor resembling a Donphan appeared on him and his shoulders were covered with Donphan ear-like shoulder pads. Red armor with yellow flames materialized upon his left arm, along with a black wristband that attached to his left wrist and an orange elbow pad. As for his right arm, white armor appeared and attached to it with a teal wristband on his wrist and a red elbow pad. Purple Crobat wings appeared and folded over his chest in an X-shape. They encircled a Pokéball symbol that materialized on the middle of his chest. Finally, a yellow motorcycle helmet with a black symbol like the top of a Pichu's ear on the top of it formed on his head. It had an open-face visor that was black-tinted to where it didn't show Seth's face to those that he didn't want to see. Those that knew his identity, however, could see his face behind the visor. To top it all off, a green, Gallade-like, double-edged broad sword appeared in a purple sheath strapped to his back.

"Let's go," Seth said with a grin. This was going to be one interesting battle for sure.

* * *

><p>On the sidelines, Kelly, Connor, and Eevee were all watching their friends with anticipation.<p>

"Come on, you guys!" Kelly cheered. "You can do it!"

"Yeah!" Connor added. "You've got this!"

"Vee," Eevee yawned. He knew that his master would be okay, so he curled up and started to nap on the park's soft grass.

They weren't the only ones watching this battle. Unbeknownst to our heroes, the Phantom Crow was currently sitting up in a tree that not only hid his presence from them, but also gave him a good view of the battle.

"This should be good," he said as he watched the teens get ready to fight. "I wonder if they'll be able to pull it off. I'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>At the moment, the three warriors just looked at one another in silence. Usually, Seth and Michael would've just gone straight in for the attack, but from training with Blair, they had learned that they should analyze their opponents first unless they were attacked first.<p>

'_Okay, let's think_,' Seth thought as he looked over Blair. '_With five Dark-types, her main weakness is going to be Fighting. However, she's also got slight weaknesses to Rock, Water, Electric, and Bug-type attacks. Because of her speed, we're not going to be able to make a clean strike with a Fighting move unless we can slow her down with other moves that might hurt her. When she tries to dodge them and is slowed down, we'll go in for the attack._'

Meanwhile, Michael was also deep in thought while analyzing his opponent. '_I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to be doing right now. Maybe I should just wait for Seth to attack first so that I know what to do. Yeah, that'll work. Michael, you are a genius._'

Blair looked like she was getting impatient. "Well?" She asked. "Are you two going to attack or what?"

"Oh, don't worry," Seth grinned. He whispered to Michael, "Follow my lead." Michael nodded.

"Thundershock!" Seth yelled as he held out his hands and fired a bolt of yellow electricity directly at Blair.

"Shock Wave!" Michael said while firing a jagged yellow beam of electricity in response to Seth's move. '_Electric-type moves. Got it._'

Blair looked a bit amused as the electric bolts flew towards her. Just as they were about to hit her, she dodged by flying up into the air as quick as a flash. She looked down at them and smiled.

"Not bad," she called out to them. "You figured out that I have a slight weakness to Electric attacks. Still, you can't expect to defeat me like that!"

"I didn't," Seth grinned. He then rocketed up into the air towards her. He pulled back his right fist and it became cloaked in yellow electricity. "ThunderPunch!"

Right as he appeared in front of her, he punched at her. He missed, however, as Blair easily dodged it.

"This isn't the only part of your plan, is it?" Blair whispered. "Otherwise, you'll be walking Hades by tomorrow."

"Oh, I have more to my plan than just Electric-type attacks," Seth smiled. He then turned to Michael and yelled, "Michael, fire a BubbleBeam at her!"

"Right!" Michael nodded. He held out his left pincer hand and opened it up, after which he launched a barrage of blue bubbles at the Dark Lady.

"Stone Edge!" Seth said. White circles of energy appeared around his body and turned into sharp gray stones. He quickly fired them at a slightly surprised Blair.

Blair looked a bit nervous. She muttered, "Detect," and then her eyes took on a blue glow before she went higher into the air. She just barely managed to dodge the attacks before the rocks and the bubbles collided and exploded upon impact.

"Oh, so you're both attacking me at once now, are you?" Blair smirked. "Well, I guess that I should return the favor and attack both of you!"

She held out both of her hands and purple orbs surrounded by black and purple circles materialized around her palms. She then fired two beams made up of black and purple circles from the orbs at the two males.

"Night Slash!" Seth shouted as he pulled his sword out of its sheath. The sword took on a red glow and Seth managed to use his weapon to deflect Blair's attack to the ground below, where it exploded and created a small hole in the ground.

"Stealth Rock!" Michael grunted. His body became surrounded in several silver glitters that grew larger before firing off towards the dark beam heading straight for him. The two attacks collided and created a small explosion of grayish smoke.

Seth and Michael panted slightly as they stared at Blair with anger. She was indeed very good. They were just going to have to be better.

* * *

><p>"Huh," Kelly said as she watched the battle. "I thought that Stealth Rock was a move that was only used to create rocks that surrounded an opponent's end of the field so that they could hurt any new Pokémon that came to the field."<p>

"It is," Connor told her with a nod. "However, Michael must have used it in the hopes that it would block Blair's attack. Looks like he got lucky. Blair is seriously good at this."

"I just hope that Seth and Michael will be able to score that hit," Kelly murmured before turning her attention back to the fight.

At the same time, Crow was highly enjoying the battle in his tree hiding spot.

"Well, obviously Seth is using Blair's lesser weaknesses to slow her down," he said while stroking his chin in amusement. "And that Michael kid is at least following his orders. Now, all they have to do is keep it up until they can go in for the kill."

* * *

><p>'<em>Alright,<em>' Seth thought happily to himself, '_It's working_. _Let's keep going._'

He held up his hand and fired a multicolored beam of light from it at Blair. "Signal Beam!"

Blair saw his attack and dodged it at the last second. She then took in a deep breath before exhaling and blowing out a Blizzard made up icy wind and white snow.

Seth's eyes widened a bit and he quickly dodged the attack. He remembered that Ice-type attacks were one of his weaknesses, so he'd have to be very careful. She knew about fighting with type advantages better than him, so this was not going to be a quick and easy victory. He and Michael were going to have to work together if they wanted to win.

Blair yawned. "I'm getting a bit tired of all of this constant dodging. Maybe I should see how well you two fight when your ally is turned into your enemy!"

She then turned and looked directly at Michael. Michael tilted his head in confusion. What was she planning?

Blair winked at Michael and put one of her hands in front of her mouth before blowing a kiss at the teen. As she did, multiple pink hearts with pink sparkles around them came out of her eye and started floating towards him.

"Michael, look out!" Seth yelled. His eyes were wide open with fear. "That's her Attract attack! Don't let those hearts hit you!"

"Huh?" Michael said, still confused. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that he needed to move until it was too late. The hearts reached him and started spinning around him. The hearts then sunk into his body and his body suddenly began to glow pink. His eyes were replaced by pink hearts and his jaw dropped as he began to gape at Blair, who seemed to look even more beautiful to him now due to the effects of Attract.

"Gah," Michael managed to get out. His heart was pounding and his mouth had turned to mush. Even though he had hated her just a second ago, for some reason, he felt like he was in love with her now.

Blair giggled lightly. "Hey there, Michael," she said coyly. "How about you take out that mean, ol' party pooper for me so that we can be alone together, okay?" She pointed at a now shocked Seth.

Michael couldn't speak, but he managed to nod at her. He then turned and glared at Seth. "Argh!" he snarled as he took off towards him with his sword in hand and at the ready.

"Whoa!" Seth said as he just barely dodged a slash from Michael's blade. "Hey, cut it out!"

"Ragh!" Michael growled while slashing at him again.

"Dude, don't do this," Seth said, dodging the blow just in time. "She's used Attract to put you under her control! You've gotta fight it!"

Michael just continued yelling and slashing while Seth dodged every single attack. He knew that he had to do something, but what?

Then, as if a light bulb had just lit up above his head, Seth had an idea. It was a totally messed-up idea, but it was the only way.

"Michael, you leave me no choice," he said with a nervous gulp. "I seriously cannot believe I'm doing this. Attract!"

"What?" Blair said in shock.

"What?" Kelly and Connor both yelled in utter surprise.

"What?" Crow shouted, falling out of his tree in his shock. Luckily for him, none of the group had noticed and he quickly hid himself in a nearby bush.

Seth winked and blew a kiss at Michael. Multiple pink hearts surrounded in pink sparkles flew out of his eye and went straight towards the Soldier. Once they reached him, they spun around him and then went into him, causing the hearts in his eyes to shatter and turn into dust that was quickly blown away.

"What the...," Michael said in confusion. He then looked at Seth and asked, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that Seth did that!" Connor said in disgust. "I mean, it was the only way to cancel out the effects of Blair's Attract, but still!"<p>

Kelly, however, was furious. '_How come he never blows kisses at me? Huh?_' She thought while breathing heavily and fuming. '_He is so dead when this fight is over!_'

At the same time, Crow had his own opinions about Seth's unconventional attack as he hid in the bushes.

'_Geez, Seth_,' he thought as he winced slightly from the fall, '_you really are full of surprises, aren't you? If you continue surprising me like that, I'll probably end up falling out of another tree and killing myself. Note to self: stay out of trees._'

* * *

><p>"Michael, you alright?" Seth asked.<p>

Michael nodded. "Yeah, just don't ever do that to me again. Even if I'm being controlled by a fiendish harpy like Blair."

"Agreed," Seth rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Let's keep going. I've got a plan, but I'm going to need you to distract her."

"Got it," Michael said, giving Seth a thumbs-up. He then took into the air towards Blair.

"Hey, Blair," he said as he stopped right in front of her. "That was nice trick with the Attract earlier. Too bad that's the only way you'll ever attract any men."

"What was that?" Blair growled angrily. She fired a Shadow Ball from her hand at Michael, an attack that he easily dodged.

"In fact, they'd probably be scared off by your demon face alone," Michael continued, smiling all of the while.

"'_Demon face_'?" Blair shrieked in outrage. "You're going to pay for that one, Michael!"

She put her hands together and formed a light blue orb of focused energy in between them. She then fired the orb straight at Michael.

With a flap of his wings, Michael avoided the attack. He just kept on smiling while Blair kept on fuming. It was the perfect revenge. And now, for the final touch.

"Oh, I think I've paid enough already just to have to look at your flat chest for four nights straight!" Michael shouted. "Your chest is so flat that you could park cars there! It's so flat that you could use it as a table! Even paper has more depth than your chest! Flat, flat, flat!"

"'_FLAT'_?" Blair snarled with rage. Her eyes became like black slits and her face turned so red that it looked like her head was on fire. "That's it! You're dead, Michael! Soon, the only _flat _thing around here will be you!"

She closed her eyes and her body became surrounded in a crimson aura. The aura around her forearms became thicker and thicker until she finally opened her eyes, which were now both glowing an eerie light blue color. She raised her arms above her head and then slammed them down in Michael's direction. A pink and crimson glowing forcefield of energy appeared around her arms and grew larger as it spread across the entire battlefield.

"Oh, geez!" Michael's eyes widened with panic as Blair's Night Daze came towards him. He then put his arms out in front of his body and yelled, "Protect!" Suddenly, a bluish-green forcefield appeared around his body and he was able to block the powerful attack just in time.

Once the Dark-type attack faded, Blair just sat up in the air, breathing heavily in anger.

"ANYONE ELSE WANNA CALL ME '_FLAT_'?" She screeched. "HUH? I DARE YA! CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

Suddenly, a voice behind her shouted, "Flat!"

She whipped around and before she could do anything about it, she watched Seth spin his sword around rapidly above his head and cause light blue wind to appear and surround his body. He then moved his sword down and thrust the point forward, firing the wind from his body in the form of a shockwave.

"Oomph!" Blair grunted as she was knocked back to the ground by the force of his attack. She hurtled down to the ground, and just when it looked like she was going to crash, she managed to stop in mid-air. She was currently floating in the air like she was lying on a bed.

Her eyes were wide with shock. She could feel her heart pounding rapidly. She winced. She had actually felt pain. She hadn't felt pain from an attack in forever. Sure, it was only slight pain, but still.

"Hey, teach!"

Blair looked up to see Seth grinning and waving at her. She then heard him yell, "Hit ya!"

Kelly and Connor burst into cheers. Michael flew up and hugged the teen happily. Blair wasn't sure, but she thought that she could see a tear flowing down Michael's exposed cheeks. Even her Eevee was barking to congratulate them.

Blair just continued to stare up at Seth with wonder. This boy, who had much less experience in fusion battles than her, had managed to hit her, despite all of her training. How was this even possible? Could he really be the one that was meant to save the world from his father's own creation?

She sighed. It was unbelievable, but at the same time, Blair felt like it had been destined to happen. She smiled softly and closed her eyes as she de-fusioned.

Seth and Michael, noticing the flash of white light from her de-fusion, flew down to where she was and de-fusioned themselves as they landed. Soon enough, Blair was staring at the two teens in their normal forms with both of their Electric Mouse partner Pokémon with them.

Blair first turned to Seth. She smiled at him and said, "Congratulations, Seth. You hit me. You did an excellent job of using my weaknesses both type and emotional against me. It was a plan worthy of your father's name."

She then looked at Michael. Her eyebrow twitched and she trembled a bit angrily, but she managed to get out, "Michael, I have to admit that was some ingenious distraction tactics on your part. You knew what would get me angry and I fell for it. Nice job. But if you ever call me '_flat_' again, you're going to be in a world of pain that you cannot even begin to comprehend. Understand?"

Michael gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright," Blair stated, "I am happy to say that both of you have successfully passed my training program. You are both ready for your rematch with the ice warrior."

"Yes!" Seth and Michael exclaimed. They both high-fived one another.

"Chu-chu!" Pichu and Raichu both squeaked. They tapped their tails together and grinned.

"Not only that," Blair continued, catching their attention, "but I will be there to help you as well, Seth Burns. You've put together quite a team so far, Seth. I would be honored to join you."

Seth nodded. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Kelly and Connor ran up to them in excitement and embraced both trainers happily. "Great job, guys!"

"Vee," Eevee said while walking up to his trainer. Blair bent down and allowed Eevee to climb up onto her shoulder.

Once they broke their embraced, Seth was shocked when Kelly slapped him in the face.

"Hey! What did I do?" Seth yelled.

"You know what you did!" Kelly shouted back. She then began to walk away furiously, leaving Seth standing there in confusion.

"I will never understand women," Seth sighed as he rubbed his now red cheek.

"Piiiii-chu!" Pichu nodded in agreement. ("Aaaand how!")

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Crow had a smile of his own taking up most of his face.<p>

"Looks like you're ready for your rematch, Seth," Crow muttered to himself. "I hope that you're strong enough to win. You'll have to be if you want to survive what I have in store for you. See you tomorrow, Mr. Burns."

With that, Crow took off into the night without a trace.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>"An Icy Rematch"<br>**

**Pichu: "I'm not doing it!"  
><strong>

**Come on, Pichu, you have to do it!  
><strong>

**Pichu: "No! I won't do it! You can't make me!"  
><strong>

**If you do, I'll let you eat all of the bottles of ketchup that I left in the fridge!  
><strong>

**Pichu: "Sigh...fine."  
><strong>

***Pushes Pichu out onto the stage*  
><strong>

**Pichu: "We here at PichuAuraGuardian18 Productions want to let our audience know that all idea light bulbs used in this chapter of Pokemon Fusion Warriors were eco-friendly CFL bulbs. We are for helping the environment and ask that you all go outside and hug a tree when you get the chance. Thank it for giving the writer the air that he need to breathe so that he could finally write this chapter. That is all. Thank you." **

***Pichu walks off stage while yelling, "Okay, where's that ketchup?"  
><strong>

**XD Sorry, but I couldn't resist. When I was writing that part about a light bulb appearing over Seth's head, I was thinking that it'd be funny to mention that it was one of those swirly light bulbs. But I really do care about the environment. That's why I never take showers on days when I don't go out anywhere. (Just kidding by the way. I shower every day)  
><strong>

**I'm actually kind of proud of myself. I had been putting writing this chapter on hold for months while I worked on PLOU. Then, I decided to go ahead and start writing this yesterday, and what do you know, I managed to finish it tonight! Less than two days. That's the fastest I've written in a long time. It brings a tear to my eye. Sniff...XD  
><strong>

**Alright, so I'm going to tell you guys now that I will not be accepting anymore OCs for the time being. 50 freaking OCs is enough! It takes me forever just to compile them all into lists. It's sooooo frustrating sometimes. But it was my fault, so I have to take the punishment for it. XD I'm just kidding. I really do appreciate all of these wonderful and very creative OCs. Just please don't send in anymore for the time being, okay? I'd kind of like to finish this story sometime before I turn 50. Lol.  
><strong>

**While we're on the topic of OCs, I will say now that I'm going to try to introduce them faster, but not all of them will appear as fusion warriors immediately. I had this great idea for the plot recently, so a lot of the ones that I will introduce in the next little while will more than likely just be background characters for the time being. Don't worry. I've got plenty of time to give each of your OCs their time to shine. Time? yes. Sanity? We'll see. XD  
><strong>

**I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, and for those of you who are looking at this chapter and thinking, "This wasn't the rematch! You lied to us, PichuAuraGuardian18!", please put away the pitchforks and torches. I promise that the rematch will occur next chapter. I just didn't want to move the plot so fast that I have no time to actually develop it and the characters! I'll tell you now that circumstances will change, so you all will just have to bear with me.  
><strong>

**Here is some good news, though. I'm finally on Winter Break! So, I will have more time to work on chapters. How many I will actually get done is questionable however. Based on my writing progress this year compared to last year's, it may be a bit tough. I do promise to try my best though!  
><strong>

**Okay, so that's all I've got to say. Please read and review. I will accept criticism, but please don't go overboard. There have been certain reviewers lately that have done this already. You know who you are. Alright, I'll see you guys later! Happy Holidays!  
><strong>


End file.
